Chronicles of Winterhold
by AlphaTheGriffin17
Summary: Arriving to further his education in destruction magic, Sauron Dredena meets some new people, learns new spells and even finds a prospect at romance. A series of Winterhold stories, based around my Dovahkiin. DB/Brelyna Maryon.
1. College Freshman

Now, for something a little different. I have Skyrim fever and I just had to write a story for it. Just for a bit of clarification first, here is my Dragonborn. Tell them a bit about yourself.

**My name is Sauron Dredena. I am Dunmer or Dark Elf. I am a mage, specialising in the destruction school of magic. My titles are Thane of Whiterun and Harbinger of the Companions. Currently, I am attending the College of Winterhold, to learn more about destruction magic.**

Thank you, Sauron. Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with this story.

**Indeed, we shall.**

**College Freshman **

"Cross the bridge at your own peril. The way is dangerous and the gate will not open. You shall not gain entry." Those were the first words that the Altmer, or high elf, woman greeted me with at the entrance to the College of Winterhold. Not entirely unexpected, due to the bad feeling towards magic from Nords.

I hoped that gaining entrance to the College wouldn't be difficult. I had heard about it through the court wizard in Whiterun. After I bought a few Spell Tomes and some mage apparel, he mentioned it in passing as I was leaving:

_"You know, if have the aptitude, you should join the mage's college at Winterhold."_

I had been near the vicinity, after embarking on a quest to the Tomb of Ysgramor with the Companions, a guild of warriors based in Jorrvasker in Whiterun and, though this was known to few, werewolves. Their leader, Kodlak, had died in battle and, having the beastblood, could not gain entrance to Sovngarde. We ventured to the ancient resting place of Companions long dead, met the ghost of the old Harbinger, threw head of the Glenmoril witch that was responsible into the fire and fought the spirit of his wolf form, allowing him entrance to the Nord afterlife.

Before leaving, however, I gave myself the same treatment, fighting my own beast spirit and ridding myself of my own lycanthropy. Once more, I could sleep well in my bed. Stepping back out into the biting cold, I noticed a large fortress-like structure in the snow above me. Checking my map, I realized I was close to the city of Winterhold. Deducing that it had to be the College of mages, I set off at once. It took several ice wolves, a bear and two ice wraiths to make the total journey to the city but I made it. I just hoped that my education wouldn't end before it even started.

"I'm just here to learn magic. May I enter the College?"

She still looked skeptical. "Perhaps, but what is it you hope to find within?"

"To learn more about Destruction magic, for self defense. The power of the elements."

"I see." She still sounded unsure. "That power certainly exists I assure. Wield it faithfully and few can withstand you. It seems the College has what you seek. The question now is what can you off the College? Not just anyone is allowed inside and those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill. A small test, if you will."

A test? Hopefully, it would be within my abilities. "I'll take your test, then," I answered confidently.

"Excellent," she said. "A standard spell for one skilled in Destruction magic is the Firebolt spell. Casting one at the seal on the ground should suffice."

"Okay, I can do that," I told her, feeling relieved. That was something I knew I could do.

I looked down at the seal, an eye with five points directed outwards. I held up my hand and summoned the flames. Concentrating the magicka needed, I felt them build up and crackle and let loose with it. The bolt struck its' target and the grooves in it lit up with blue light.

"Well done indeed," the Altmer told me with a smile. "I think you'll make a superb edition to the College. Welcome, apprentice." I smiled back, glad I had passed. "I'll lead you across the bridge. Once you're inside, you'll want to speak with Mirabelle Ervine, our Master Wizard. Please, follow me." With that, she started off to the bridge, myself following close behind.

* * *

><p>I reported to the Master Wizard, speaking with another Altmer named Ancano, whom I recognized as part of the Thalmor. There was something I didn't like about. He had a sinister look in his eye as his gaze passed over me. She had given me a tour of the College, showing me to my quarters in the Hall of Attainment, where I would be sharing space with my fellow apprentices. I had my own bed and desk, but I need to remember to be considerate of the others that I would meet.<p>

After providing me with a fresh set of robes, complete with a hood, she took me down to the Hall of Elements, the main location for lectures and study sessions, where a man called Tolfdir was already addressing the others. Eager to start and to meet my fellow apprentices, I set off inside.

The Hall was certainly was impressive. Made with large enough space with practical lessons in mind, it had the seals of the College decorating the floor and a well in the centre which was projecting a beam of magicka into the sky, or rather through a hole in the ceiling to the floor above.

Standing in the middle was a group of four people. Three were dressed in Apprentice robes, one was an old man, with grey hair and an impressive beard. This was, no doubt, Tolfdir and the other apprentices, whom I couldn't really see, as they had their backs to me and their hoods up. Tolfdir spotted me walking up to them.

"Welcome!" His voice was friendly, his tone expectant. "We were just beginning. Please, stay and listen."

I nodded and stood next to one of the other students, whom I recognized as a Nord. I found this a little surprising, due to their general attitude to magic. Still, it wasn't like they all did. I inclined my head to him and he did likewise, before turning my attention to our teacher.

"So, as I was saying, the first thing you must understand is that magic is, by it's very nature, volatile and dangerous. Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you."

"Sir, I think we all understand that fairly well," interjected one of the students. "We wouldn't be here if we couldn't control magic." She had a point, I'd concede that much. I knew that all too well myself. I recalled a time how, when practicing a Flames spell when I was fifteen, I had sustained some painful burns for a week due to a backfire. No pun intended.

"Of course my dear, of course," Tolfdir responded placidly. "You all possess some inherit magical abilities, that much is not in question. What I'm talking about is true control, mastery of magic. It takes years, if not decades, to practice and study it."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" The second, from his accent, fur and tail was a Khajiit. I could see an admirable mustache on his already hairy face. He sounded a little more eager than he should be and Talfdir seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Please, please, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Eagerness must be met with caution or else disaster is inevitable," he warned.

"But we've only just arrived here!" the Nord said indignantly. "You have no idea what any of us are capable of. Why don't you give us a chance to show you what we can do."

At this, Tolfdir turned to me. "You've been quite so far. What do you think we should do?"

I could feel the eyes of everyone else on me as I bowed my head to think. Our teacher was right to be cautious about magic, for it could be dangerous if used recklessly. And yet, his caution wasn't really justified yet and the Nord did have a point. It at least made sense to do something practical to start off with, so we could get a taste of what we were in for.

I said this to Tolfdir, who appeared a little surprised at my suggestion.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"See, he agrees with us too!" voiced the girl, as if that settled the matter. "Why don't you actually show us something?"

"All right, settle down. I suppose we could try something practical," he admitted reluctantly. "In continuing with our theme of safety, we'll start with wards. Wards are protective spells that block magic. I'll teach you all a ward and we'll see if you can successfully use it to block spells, alright?"

He turned to me again. "Would you mind helping me with a demonstration? Are you at all familiar with ward spells?"

"I know one, but I don't really use it," I answered. This was true; my usual strategy was to hurl everything I had at my opponent and hope for victory. If I was hurt, I'd take cover and heal myself before attacking again. It might not be very sophisticated, but it had worked fine so far.

"That's alright, for that is the purpose of this lesson. Now, if you'll just stand right over there, I'll cast a spell at you and you block it with the ward. Here we go.."

He told the others to go and stand opposite him, so they wouldn't get in the way. I stood ready, the power of the ward in my left hand. Tolfdir took his position facing me.

"Now, cast the ward spell and keep it up." Concentrating my magicka to the spell, I lifted my hand and a shimmering wall appeared before me, like a mirage in a desert. "Hold still..." Tolfdir prepared a firebolt and sent it at me. I ignored, with great effort, my instinct to dive out of the way and stood my ground. The bolt hit the ward, which blocked it successfully. Satisfied, I stopped the ward

"Excellent work!" Tolfdir praised. "Well, I think this is an excellent start. I'd like you all to continue practicing ward spells, please. We'll reconvene here tomorrow. That's for today, thank you."

The students started to disperse. I was making my way to the girl, wanting to introduce myself and make a friend, but I was blocked by the Khajiit. Now I could see his face close up, I had to use all my willpower to prevent myself from sniggering at his moustache.

"What do they call you, elf?"

"Sauron," I told him. Well, that was rude, I thought to myself. "And you?"

"You are new, yes? Have you mastered the Expert level destruction spells yet?" From his arrogant tone, I took it that this wasn't about mere curiosity. He was sizing up competition.

"Not yet, but I will," I answered.

His mouth raised into a cat-like grin. "Ah, this is good. But, J'zargo will know them first. It is good to be around mages who may be able to keep up with J'zargo."

"Not everything is about competition, you know," I said.

"Oh, but you are wrong, Sauron. The only reason you could disagree is because you are losing so badly you cannot see it."

I decided to humor him. "Well, may the best man win."

"Yes, J'zargo will win. Don't let you try and stop you from keeping up, elf." With that, he swaggered off. I certainly wasn't sad to see the back of him. Rolling my eyes, I made my way to the girl again. She had her back to me, apparently lost in thought.

"Excuse me, I-"

"Before you even ask, yes I have an ancestry steeped in magic and no, I don't want to talk about it. Yes, I know Winterhold used to be full of my kind and no, I don't care that they're all gone now. Does that cover everything?"

"Um..." There wasn't a lot you could respond with from something like that. Maybe a friendly approach. "We haven't really been introduced."

She seemed to concede and spun to face me. "No, I suppose we haven't. Brelyna Maryon of House Telvanni..." She looked up and, though I had already figured it out from her name, I was still pleasantly surprised.

She was like me, a Dunmer or dark elf. We were distinctive by our grey skin and red eyes, but her's was more like a blue sky on a warm day than the ashes of a fire and her eyes were as red as rubies. Her skin was smooth and flawless, in the prime of her youth. Her chin was small and rounded, with high cheek bones on her face. She was certainly pleasant to look at, that much was certain.

Her eyes widened in surprise and I couldn't help but be reminded of roses starting to bloom. "You're... from Morrowind?"

"Last time I checked, yes. Sauron Dredena, at your service." I held out my hand, which she shook.

"Nice to meet you..." She flushed red in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, I just..."

I waved my hand in dismissal. "Think nothing of it. I can imagine you must get asked a lot about being from one of the Six Houses. It must get irritating, not to mention frustrating."

"Yes, it does. Thank you for understanding," she said, with a small smile. "I just didn't expect to see another dark elf apprentice here. But, I'm glad there is."

"Likewise. What are you studying here?"

"Conjuration, but I know a little bit of destruction too. I hear that's what you're here to study." She must have heard me talking to J'zargo.

"Yes," I said, glad we were off to a better start. "Unfortunately, my line of work does include the kind of diplomacy that only a firebolt can offer. I'm here to better my skills in it, so that I have less chance of taking an enchanted battle-axe to the neck."

"Oh, you're an adventurer?" She asked, with interest. "That must be dangerous."

"It can be, at times," I said, in what I hoped was a casual voice. "But, it puts coin in my pocket and it can be exciting. Like, when I was down in a tomb... no, you don't want to hear that."

"Oh, no! I'm sure you have some brilliant stories to tell, but perhaps another time. I think we should get some studying done. See if we can be prepared for what Tolfdir has for tomorrow."

"Good point." I meant that too, but I was still disappointed we couldn't have longer to talk. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Brelyna."

"The same to you, Sauron," She said, with a smile and inclination of her head. "I think we're going to be good friends."

"I hope so," I said. Well, at least it was something. With that, she walked off. As I moved towards one of the shining lights to use as target practice, I happened to glance back at her as she reached the door. She was part way through opening it, when she looked back at me. Her gaze lingered on me for a few seconds, then she smiled again. I wasn't sure if it was the flames in my hands or the warmth in that smile that I could feel. Then, almost reluctantly, she left the Hall of Elements, leaving me by myself to ponder what had just happened.

"Well," I said to no-one. "This is certainly going to be interesting."

Even as I practiced with destruction spells, before heading off to my dormitory, my thoughts never left her. Even as I read 'A Dance In Fire, Book I' at my desk, made a few notes to myself on a few spells to ask about and turning in for the night, my thoughts were of her. Her sparkling eyes. Her sweet voice. Brelyna Maryon. A true beauty of Morrowind.

* * *

><p>Not a bad start, if I say so myself.<p>

**You plan to do more?**

Of course. I can't just end it there.

**What about your previous story?**

I have my own reasons for doing that. I'll go back to it when I want to. For now, Skyrim is my inspiration. Need a change of pace.

**Fair enough, I suppose.**

Farewell, good reader. Hope you liked this.

**As do I.**


	2. Practise Session

**If this one follows on from the previous one, why not make them all into one story?**

Complicated reasons. Let's just say that I'm doing it this way for now.

**That's not a good explanation.**

Let's just get to the story, shall we?

**Practice Session**

I awoke from a very restful sleep. When I had the beastblood, a good-night's sleep was something that rarely gained. I went through the day feeling rather drained, even though I had just woken up and would return to my bed a lot earlier, knowing that I wouldn't sleep any better. Now, with it gone, I felt like I could take on Alduin himself with nothing but a drained staff and an apple. Alright, not that much then.

After rising and dressing, I pulled out my breakfast. As I was used to living off the supplies I found, a few carrots and a left-over leg of rabbit were what I had to make do with. Hardly satisfying, but beggars can't be choosers. I made a mental note to get a good lunch at the Frozen Hearth inn after the lecture today. I headed out and saw the Nord apprentice leaving his dorm too. Feeling that I should probably introduce myself, I headed up to him. He looked at me as I approached, gave a friendly smile and offered a hand to shake.

"New here too, eh?" he inquired, as we shook. "Name's Onmund."

"Sauron Dredena, good to meet you."

"I hoped I wouldn't be the only Nord. Should've known better."

"I've wondered about that," I said, hoping to settle something. "Why do Nords have a problem with the College? When I came, the guards said I should stay away."

"I can imagine they would," he concurred "Well, look at the evidence: Nords generally don't trust magic, so it's not off to a good start. Throw in the Oblivion Crisis, which was caused by magic users and the troubles now with the Aldmeri Dominion, who are elves and magic users. And finally take the fact that the College is the only thing left standing after most of Winterhold was destroyed. It's all fairly damning."

"Well when you put it like that, I suppose they do have some justification..."

"I suppose you get a lot of bad feeling for being a Dark Elf who uses magic?" he asked. He was right about that. It was mostly from the guard, who would address me with the generic term of 'elf' or speak sarcastically about my ability to cast spells. For the first time, I found myself considering the irony that I, the Dragonborn of Nord legend, was not a Nord and wasn't a warrior but rather from two of the most prejudiced and hated things of the people of Skyrim. Well, most of them anyway. It was nice to know not all of them hated magic.

"I do, yes," I answered casually. "But, they are hot words from buffoons, nothing more."

"At least you don't let them get to you then," the Nord said admiringly. "Come on, we'd better get to the Hall for Tolfdir's lecture." With that, we headed outside.

Even though we barely spent a minute walking through the snow-filled courtyard to the Hall of Elements, it was nonetheless gratifying to enter the warm lecture hall, coming out of the biting cold of the snow. While the teacher wasn't there yet, another of the students was. J'zargo was practicing the lightning bolt spell on one of the mage-lights.

"Well casted," complimented Onmund, as we neared him.

"Of course it was. J'zargo casted it, so it was bound to be."

"You seem very sure of yourself," Onmund noted.

"There is much for J'zargo to be sure of," he boasted, grinning. "There is skill in magic, there is charm. J'zargo will be successful, of this there is no doubt."

"Well, I'm pretty good too. Watch this..." For a time, we tried out casting a few different spells. Mainly Apprentice level destruction magic. Both J'zargo and Onmund proved themselves to more-than competent mages, each puling of their spells well. Though I didn't say it out loud, for fear that his ego would soon rival the Throat of the World in size, J'zargo was certainly the more skilled. So, his arrogance wasn't completely unfounded.

I heard the door open and close and felt a sharp, cold draught from the wind. I turned, expecting to see Tolfdir, but my eyes instead, to my pleasant surprise, were greeted by the graceful form of Brelyna Maryon. She saw me, gave a smile and stood to watch beside me.

"You're not joining in?" she asked me, sounding a little surprised. "I'm sure you have good magic skills."

"I'm happy to watch," I answered. "See what they're capable of." I turned to look at her. "You mentioned yesterday that Winterhold used to be full of Dunmer?"

"Didn't you know? Before the Oblivion Crisis, many of our kind called Winterhold their home. More visited the College from Morrowind every year," she explained. Even though she said that she didn't care about all our kind being gone from the city, I could detect a hint of regret in her voice.

"After, growing distrust of magic made life difficult for most. Some left rather than endure the growing hatred from the local Nords. Others returned home after the Red Year, when Vvardenfell erupted and caused much destruction. Winterhold itself died in the years between then and now. Only the College really remains."

"What a shame..." I gave a sigh. "I would have liked to have seen the city in it's prime, I'm sure it was quite something." Then, I shrugged. "Oh well, all great things must come to an end. Even if it's not in the way we want them to."

"Hm..." She seemed a little preoccupied. She was fidgeting, fiddling with her fingers and looking this way and that.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think," she said, unconfidently,sounding strained and nervous. "I hope I practiced enough with the ward spell. I hope I do alright. I think I will. Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll fail. Maybe I'll have to leave if I fail. I don't want to leave. Do you think I'll do fine? Do you?"

I was more than a little surprised at this turn of behaviour. Why was she so nervous about one little ward spell? "Brelyna, I-"

"Ah, good, you're all here." Brelyna whipped around, as if someone had fired an arrow at her and she was looking for the shooter. I turned to see that Tolfdir had at last arrived. "I'm glad to see you've all been doing something productive while you were waiting for me. Onmund, that was a well-cast Sparks spell, good work."

"Thank you, sir," Onmund said, looking rather pleased with himself.

J'zargo perked his ears up, perhaps hoping to hear if the elderly mage had anything to say on his spells. His expression turned sour when Tolfdir didn't say anything. As if his ego needed further stroking, I thought. I, myself, would take praise if it was offered and, even if it wasn't, still conceded to do my best while learning here.

"It seems that you all have particular talents in magic. It shall be gratifying to see you harness them and, I hope, become exceptional mages."

"Some, more so than others," J'zargo murmured, to no-one in particular.

"Now then, let's see how well you've been practicing with ward spells. Sauron, as you were my practical assistant yesterday, perhaps you would like to try first."

"As you wish," I replied, taking my place on the seal from the previous day.

Tolfdir summoned a ball of fire and sent it at me, just as set the shimmering wall before me. I was about to relax when he sent another. I blocked it, but felt my energy drain a little. I barely had time to recover before he sent a third one. Knowing I couldn't sustain for much longer, I decided to take action. After I blocked the next bolt, I prepared my own firebolt. I set off my sheild and let it off at him. He stopped it with his own ward.

"Excellent work, Sauron," he said, as I walked back to the group. "You managed to sustain your ward, while also leaving magicka reserved for a counter-attack. A wise decision. However, until we move on to destruction magic, I would advise you and the rest of you to refrain from doing any until we are ready for it. We don't want anyone getting hurt by accident."

"Yes, sir," I and the rest of the students replied. I then stood back to watch the others in action.

Onmund was next up to go. He held his ward for a good few seconds, but failed when Tolfdir sent his third firebolt at him. He had to dive out of the way, as the bolt soared over him and struck a pillar behind him. Tolfdir put it down to not enough practice, but a good attempt regardless. A little forlorn, the Nord stood back with me.

J'zargo proved to be adept at it, blocking a total of seven attacks until he ran out of energy. As a result of this, however, he seemed to use a little of his own energy and staggered after his ward went down. Tolfdir told him he shouldn't foolishly spend all his reserves like that, as he might become too exhausted to fight back. I guessed he held as long as he can to try and impress him and the rest of us with his 'skill.' Many times before in history, many had fallen due to their over-confidence in their abilities and their own arrogance. The Khajiit gave a low hiss, before storming back with me and Onmund.

Finally, Brelyna went to have her attempt at it. She seemed a little nervous; her body was tensed like a wild sabre-cat, her eyes were twitching and she either wouldn't or couldn't relax. She seemed like she was about to explode with panic and she did. A Tolfdir sent a firebolt at her, I saw immediately, from the purple light in her hand, she was about to cast the wrong spell. Before I, or anyone else, could do anything, in a great purple flash, she ended up summoning a Flame Atronach. While appearing to be graceful, firey dancers, they could be dangerous.

The bolt hit the fire daedra and it took the lecturer as a threat to the mage that summoned it. It began to send a barrage of fire at him. J'zargo moved to protect him, setting up his own ward. I prepared a lightning bolt to send at it and, from a crackling beside me, Onmund did too. Under our combined spells, the Atronach fell to the ground.

"Brelyna! Get away from it! It's going to explode!" She had been standing, dumbfounded while we had fought it. My voice seemed to break her out of her trance, as she leaped to the side before the body of the daedra exploded in a fiery inferno, leaving a pile of ash and fire salts behind it. When she picked herself up off the floor, she looked completely mortified.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry, I... I mean I... I was..." She trailed off. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, I'm a failure!" With her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably, she ran outside of the Hall of Elements.

"Wait, Brelyna!" By the time I called out, the door had already slammed shut. I looked to the others. "Hold on, I'll go and talk to her." My feet echoing around the hall, I ran after her, back into the cold. My eyes darted around, saw her running back to the Hall of Attainment, where the dorms were. I barged through the doors and then slowed down, looking in the direction of her room and listening quietly. I could hear her quietly sobbing in her room.

My mind was racing with a million thoughts at once. Why did she react so much to such a simple mistake? What should I say to her? Would it be enough? Taking a moment, I organized myself and stepped forward.

"Who...?" She turned her head slightly as I approached. "Oh, it's you... what do you want?"

"To talk," I said gently, taking a seat close by. "What happened there?"

"Why do you care?" she spat, bitterly. "Why should you? At least you know the difference between a ward and conjuration spell! I'm an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot," I responded, keeping my voice level. "It was just a mistake, that's all."

"Are you kidding?" she yelled. "I should have been able to do that ward and I used the completely wrong spell! A child could have done better than me! I'm wasting my time at this College. They won't want an idiot like me now..." She sobbed all the harder, her face buried in her hands.

"You've only just arrived here and you're considering quitting after one lesson? Now, that is foolish! " I could hear my voice rising, so I took a few breaths to calm myself. "I'm sure they'll still want you, in fact, I guarantee it. Just tell me why you think you made that mistake."

"What's the point in talking? I'm no mage, I'm nothing but a failure. That's what they'd say..."

They? Then, in that moment, I understood what was wrong. Why she had set such high standards for herself and failed to meet them.

"You mean your family," I asked her quietly, "don't you?" Her body stopped shaking and her head lifted slightly. "The Telvanni mages have a history of being powerful in the way of magic. It must be difficult, having that weighing on you, being expected to meet the same standards as them."

Slowly, she turned to face me. Tear streaks marked her cheeks. "They were always telling me-" She sniffed and gave another sob. "-telling me how great they were. Always judging me... I never seemed to meet their 'expectations.' This was spoken in a sour tone.

"Well, you can't," I said, treading lightly, "if they expect you to be as great as them and if you think the same. That's unfair and unrealistic. You can't be like them. You can only be as good as you can be, not your ancestors or your family's expectations of you."

Her ruby-red, sparkling eyes gazed deep into mine for a long while, as she considered what I said. One, last tear trickled down her face. Then, her expression changed from one of dismay to a hard resolve. She stood up from the side of the bed, her back straight and proud, anew-found determination blazing in her eyes.

"You're right, Sauron," she agreed, wiping her eyes. "I can't just give now. I'm not any of my ancestors or whatever my family expects me to be. I'm just me. I can only do my best. But that's enough, isn't it?" She looked at me for confirmation.

"More than enough," I told her. "Besides, that was a good conjuration anyway, I was never much good at them. I'm sure you're going to be a great conjurer, with the right training."

That put a smile on her face. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Sauron. I needed that talk, I wasn't thinking straight. I'm glad to have such a good friend, like you."

"Well... uh," I stammered, feeling my face grow hot, "I just... did my best, that's all."

"That's more than enough," she said, echoing me. Her warm smile filled up from within. "I've never had a friend like you before. The family Telvanni has always been pretty isolated and I never had many friends when I was younger. I'm grateful that we met."

"Me too," I said with sincerity. "Come on, let's go back to the Hall."

Standing aside to let her through doors first ("A gentleman too," she noted with a smile."), we made our way back through the biting cold and high winds back to our lesson. Tolfdir, Onmund and J'zargo looked up as we re-entered, the latter standing up from the ash pile with fire salts in his paws.

"Ah, Brelyna, you had us worried there for a moment," the old man said in a concerned voice, "are you alright now?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for my mistake and for my overreaction to it," she apologized "I had set my standards too high and I panicked. If I may, sir, I just want to learn, I don't want to think about what's expected of me."

"Well, that's precisely what this College is for, my dear," he said kindly, "we only want you to apply yourself as best you can to what we teach you. No more, no less. Consider this matter forgotten. Now, would you like to try again?"

"Yes, I will," she answered, confidently.

She moved to the seal, far more calm and confident than before. She raised her shimmering sheild in front of her, blocking five firebolts, before she removed it. She didn't even expend herself of magicka doing so.

"Very well done, Brelyna," the lecturer praised, "I think you will be an excellent student here. Just try to keep calm and relax and you'll do fine." She glowed with pride and looked at me. _You were right_, she mouthed to me, grinning.

"Now then," he said to the rest of us, "due to the events of today, I think it best if we end it here and do some research. I want you to return tomorrow with the answer to this question: How do you break through a ward spell? Dismissed, thank you." As we dispersed, she ran up to me, bristling with pride.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, giving me a radiant smile. "I couldn't have done it without you, Sauron. Thank you."

"I only gave you a little support," I replied, "it was your own skills and effort."

"Don't be so modest," she said, "my head wasn't clear and I needed someone to talk to. I'm glad it was you."

"Not a problem..." I mumbled, my cheeks feeling warm. "I'm going to go and study. Well done, Brelyna."

"Okay," she said, still smiling. "I'll be in my dorm, if you want to find me later. Have fun." With that, she headed off to the Hall of Attainment, whilst I made my way to the Arcanium, the library of the College.

As I sat at a table, reading up on wards and a little of my own reading material, I found my thoughts drifting. Like last night, they kept turning to her shining blue-grey skin, her enchanting eyes, her melodic voice. I pondered as to why she had this much of an impact on me. Was it just nerves or was she... the one for me?

No, I thought, dismissing those thoughts. We were just friends, only just met. That was silly. But then, why was I even considering it? Was I wrong? It wasn't like she felt the same... was it? Even if she did, for me to be in any kind of relationship with anyone would be dangerous... for them that is.

I looked off into the middle distance, hearing the winds blowing outside. I could almost hear the roar of one echoing in my memory. They were still out there, gaining strength, returning to a position of power. As long as they were alive, how could I have any kind of normal life? And yet...

There was still hope. Hope for a future, for a better life, for me and her. I shrugged, returning to my book. What would pass would pass and I would just accept it. If I did have a future with someone, who knows, maybe it would be her, maybe it wouldn't. We'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Another adequate job, good writer<strong>

So I hope, my friend. Hoped you guys liked this one! Stay tuned, we got more coming up!

**Try giving them a more definitive ending next time, will you?**

Everyone's a critic...


	3. Warm Hearts in Winterhold

**Ah, another tale from the chronicles of my life in Winterhold awaits you, dear reader. I hope you enjoy it.**

Hey! I wrote it!

**Yes, but I lived it.**

Touche. Let's move on, shall we?

**Warm Hearts in Winterhold**

Here, atop the mountains of Skyrim, it seemed like the snowing was endless. Almost everyday, at every evening, gales would blow great torrents of snow across the rim of the mountain. The cold would bite into your skin, the wind would blow at your robes and it seemed like living anywhere other than a peak settlement would be preferable.

Yet, despite this, I felt more at home here than anywhere else in Skyrim. Wearing mage robes, having fire dancing in my hands and merely being Dunmer earned me some wary looks in most places I went and my ears, keen as they were, did pick up the occasional snide remark. But here, at the Mage's College in Winterhold, I was among his fellows, other mages that is. No-one judged me for choosing to wield magic or for my race. They just accepted that I was here to learn. The fact that Winterhold also once was a home for my kind made me feel a little more at home, if a little dismayed that they weren't here anymore.

I looked out at the village, or as best I could through the snow, from my window in his room in the college. I wondered what life must have been like for the Dark elves that had once called the hamlet home. Did they mind the snow? Did they ever complain? Were they just happy to have so many of their own in one place? I smiled thoughtfully. The songs of the past fall on the deaf ears of those in the present, I thought to myself. Then, I stood up from my chair, resolved as to what to do.

After my second lesson with Tolfdir, showing how well we could do the ward spell, he had given us some free time to practice and research more before our next lecture. With some free time, I decided to take a walk, have a look around Winterhold and perhaps the surrounding area. As long as my exploring didn't get me in a fight with an Ice-Wraith. Or worse, a Frost Troll. I was just walking out of my room, when a sweet, tender voice fell on my ears.

"And where are you off to?"

Brelyna Marylon looked up from a book she was reading in her own quarters. She was another Dunmer, studying the Conjuraiton school of magic at the college, apparently descended from a long line of powerful Telvanni mages. We had talked breifly after Tolfdir's first lesson and I had comforted her after making a mistake in his second. While she was not fond talking about herself, wehad hit it off well and become good friends.

"I was just off for a little meander around Winterhold, out of curiosity and some minor boredom." She giggled a little a that. "Do you want to come along? Might be nice to have a little company."

She smiled a little. "Sure, this book is rather dull anyway. I already know the Firebolt spell and I don't think it's very effective at breaking through wards." She placed it back on the shelf and walked by my side, making our way out of the Hall of Attainment and out into the courtyard. There, J'zargo, another of the apprentice mages at the college was looking at the statue of the robed mage, his robes flapping in a non-existent breeze, a beam of magical energy emerging from the central basin in front of the stone man.

His ears twitched a little in our direction and he looked up. "Off to have a little fun, are you?" He asked slyly.

I caught the meaning of his words. Cocky and rude, a potent combination and certainly not a desirable one. "That's none of your business, J'zargo."

His cat-grin widened. "Hey, J'zargo didn't say it was. He was merely asking. No need to be so touchy, my friend."

"Don't ask then," Brelyna retorted. I noticed that her cheeks were flushed pink, ever so slightly. I too felt a little hot in the face from the Khajiit's comment. Must be the cold, I told myself, just my body reacting to the temperature. Bandied words from a fool wouldn't get to him that easily.

"Come on Brelyna, we don't need to listen to this," I told her and we both made our way to the bridge out of the college. Even though our backs were turned to him, I could still see his sly grin in my mind. Where did he get that idea from? Brelyna and I had only just met.

"Well, working with him is certainly going to be... interesting," She commented, when they were out of earshot.

"That's hardly the word I would use." She gave a small laugh.

"At least you're good company, Sauron."

"Thanks, you too." She gave me a small smile, that added to her beauty, that I felt even a flower in full bloom could not pale in comparison. I felt a small jolt in my stomach. Again, I dismissed it. How could she have that kind of effect on me when we barely knew each other?

She certianly was attractive, that could be said. Her skin wasn't so much grey, but blue like river in the forest, was smooth and flawless, as if a carver wished to capture the very essence of Dunmer beauty. Her figure was slender and graceful, curved in just the right places. Whenever she spoke, I felt as if I could listen to that sweet, honeyed voice forever and if it stopped, terrible things would come to pass. Her red eyes compared roses in the middle of Sun's Height, gittering like rubies, so new and so full of life, so wonderful...

Wait, where did all that come from? Get a hold of yourself, I told myself firmly. Focus, or she'll think you're rude for staring. Hold on, what did it matter to me what she thought?

"Sauron? Did you hear me?" Damn! I must have been so lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear her. I felt my face grow hot again.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "My mind was elsewhere. What were you saying?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "I asked how you came to be in Skyrim? Was it to study here, like me?"

"Not exactly." My story of how I came to be here was not the finest or most proud. Though maybe, if I told her, it might make her be more open, tell me more about herself.

So I told her; that I'd been travelling near the border of Skyrim, when I became mixed up in a conflict between the Imperial Garrison and Stormcloak rebels. I had been mistaken as a rebel and taken to be executed with them at Helgen. Even though I wasn't on the list, I was sent to the block. As the executioner raised his axe to end my life, we had an unlikely savior...

"A dragon!" Brelyna gasped in disbelief. "You've seen one?"

"Indeed, and almost didn't live to tell the tale. I escaped though," I told her, she clearly being riveted by my tale. "Made it out into Skyrim and proceeded to the village of Riverwood. I was sent to warn Whiterun about the dragon attack and that the village I heard about the college from the Jarl's mage and decided to have a look."

"What happened to the dragon?" She asked, a hint of dread in her voice. "Did it attack?"

"It did. I fought it at a watchtower with a contingent of guards. We killed it, so it won't be attacking anyone anymore," I assured her. I neglected to mention that I had then absorbed the dragon's very soul and been recognized as the legendary Dragonborn. I didn't like the attention that came with that knowledge and I didn't want any special treatment. Luckily, she didn't ask any further on the aftermath.

"Well, that's certainly a relief. I'm just glad you came here," she said sincerely.

"Yes, if a dragon attacks, you'll have a brave dragonslayer ready and waiting," I joked, with a smile.

"That's not what I meant..." she murmured quietly. What did she mean by that, I wondered.

"What?" She stammered, looking startled. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to hear that or it just slipped out.

"I mean uh... well..." She sighed, looking down. "Nothing..." She maintained this uncomfortable silence for the duration of our travel over College's bridge and into Winterhold itself.

There wasn't exactly a lot see in the village: there was only one house, at least not private homes. At least three, as their remains were still present, had been destroyed, on the Great Collapse, when the cliff overlooking the Sea of Ghosts 80 years ago. The rest had fallen into the sea. From what I had learned, going from prosperity to poverty, the once-great city had never really recovered. Most of the Dunmer returned to their native land in Morrowind, due to the eruption of Vvardenfell in the Red Year and the destruction it caused and the growing hatred and tension from local Nords after the Oblivion Crisis 200 years ago,

A few had stayed, because of connections or to continue training at the College, one of the few notable places left. Among them were the inn, the Winter Hearth, the local store, Birna's Oddments and the Jarl's Longhouse. The Jarl himself, Korir, had lost political favor with the other Jarls, as they didn't really listen to his opinions or views. He also had a dislike of the College, as did many others. It had remained largely undamaged after the Collapse and the residents blamed the mages their for the incident, despite the Arch-Mage's assurances.

I'd heard that the city had enjoyed years of prosperity, in economics and politics and new cultural ideas from the refugees travelling in from Morrowind had helped it thrive. It was the main reason of these past dreams that Korir was far more cynical of the village's future. I myself hoped that the city would recover with time and flourish once again. But after 200 years, still with bad feeling towards the mages, it seemed rather unlikely. I voiced my thoughts to Brelyna, who gave an understanding smile.

"It is sad, isn't it? That something great has fallen," She commented, as we passed the Jarl's Longhouse. "At least there's still the College, that's something."

"And the Shrine of Azura," Put in Kralder, a resident of Winterhold, who was standing nearby and had obviously been eavesdropping. He was one of those who didn't blame the mages for the Collapse and one who had told me most of the city's history. I liked and respected him for that. "Bit of a climb but worth a look."

"Shrine of Azura?" I asked him. He looked at me like I had just yelled an oath in his face.

"You're kidding? A dark elf like you must have heard of the Shrine! What about you?" He turned to Brelyna. She shook her head in response. At this, he grinned.

"Well, you two are in for a great sight." He told us how to get up to the Shrine and marked it on my map. We set off soon after, making our climb up the mountain, the snowy gales blowing at our robes.

The old man was right; the climb was a difficult one at that and not just because of the weather. Like the lands below, Skyrim's mountains were home to a wide variety of wildlife and some were just as dangerous, perhaps even more so, as their counterparts below: ice wolves, snow bears, snowy sabre cats, they were tougher and more resilient than the 'regular' kind. On top of those, there were frost trolls and ice wraiths, the latter rather terrifying to mountain travellers and the former had many accounts of being strong enough to tear a head clean from its' shoulders.

Then, of course, there was one other danger, that paled all others. There were times that I glanced to the sky, my ears listening for that wing-beat or deafening roar, any sign that one of them might be close by. I had enough experience with them to know how to fight one, but Brelyna was another matter. Though their return was well known by now, she had most likely never even seen one, let alone killed one. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself...

"Wolves!" Brelyna yelled. My head snapped up and I locked eyes on the bloodthirsty beast.

There were two of them, blocking our progress and coming straight at us, eager for the kill. I held out my hands and clenched them into part-fists, creating firebolts in in my palms. I felt the heat increase as they were ready and let loose. The first hit it's target, giving a puppy-like yelp as it was blown backwards. The second, unfortunately and embarrassingly missed entirely. The wolf was too close, I didn't have time to prepare another volley I stumbled back, falling into the snow and waited for the pressure of sharp teeth on my arm.

Suddenly, two more firebolts from my right struck dead-on and the wolf went down. I turned to see Brelyna, with one of her hands outstretched and the dancing, graceful form of a Flame Atronach next to her, a form of daedra and commonly used by Conjuration mages in combat. Satisfied, she extinguished her hand and, with a wave of the other, the Atronach vanished, sending it back to its realm in Oblivion.

"Are you alright?" she asked, an ebb of concern in her voice, holding out her hand to help.

"Undamaged," I replied, taking it and dusting off my robes. "Slight loss of dignity, but no changes there. I thought you studied Conjuration, yet you know how to cast a firebolt?"

"You never know when you might need to know a little Destruction magic, like when a clumsy, short-sighted mage misses his target." She smiled and I immediately felt better. Then she blushed. "You can let go of my hand anytime, by the way." I looked to realize that her hand was still in mine. I let go, feeling the heat in my face again.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"No problem," she muttered, looking at her shoes.

"Shall we go on?"

"Yes, yes. Hope there's no more wolves, right?" She laughed uncomfortably, then abruptly started walking again.

We continued on up the mountain and I was thankful the gales ruled out the need for conversation to fill an awkward silence. I looked down at my hand. When it had met hers, I had felt as if someone hit me there with a lightning bolt, something from the contact. But I knew it was no such thing. Looking for something to do, I recalled the directions and realised we were close.

"It should be just over this ridge!" I yelled to Brelyna, who had trekked onwards ahead.

"I think I see it!" she shouted back, jogging slightly and coming to a sudden halt when she reached the top. I ran to catch up and soon saw why. I had seen many wonders in Skyrim, but none like the one that stood before me.

To say that the Shrine was enormous would be a grave understatement. The daedric princess of dusk and dawn towered above us at over two-hundred feet tall, placed at the very peak of the mountain, as if the Dunmer who placed her there did it so the entire land of Tamriel stretched out before her, gazing out at all the sun and moon shone upon. She herself was staring straight ahead, looking out across the land. Dressed in a long, flowing robe with her arms outstretched cupping the sun in one hand and the moon in the other, it was clear that those who worshipped her showed how much she meant to them.

As we walked closer, I had to strain my neck just to look at her face. I felt an overwhelming sense of pride, partly because we had taken the time to make the climb, but also for my kind. Even though they had been driven out of this land, they had stayed long enough to leave this great achievement on the land for all time, so that all who gazed upon her would know that they had contributed.

"It's... incredible." Brelyna looked almost at a loss for words. "Remarkable, isn't it?"

"Yes, that it is."

"This was worth the climb." She turned to look at me. "Being here, with you, just completes it..."

I moved my sight from the Shrine to her, finding myself lost in the red pools of her eyes. I felt the same: we had made the climb, together, to the peak of the mountain. Here, on top of the world, a great dedication to Azura and our kind, watching over us, the wind and snow wailing around us, it was just us. I felt that I should do something, say something... anything...

It was then I noticed that the wind sounded rather odd, deeper and more rhythmic Regrettably, I turned to listen... and felt my stomach contract. For that wasn't the wind that I could hear, but the steady rhythm of a wing-beat. There was only one such creature that could be that loud when flying. Then, I heard, even over the gales of the wind, a roar and a large form silhouetted against the snow.

"Dragon! Get behind me" I held out my hands to summon a Firebolt, moving forward. With an earth-shaking thud, the dragon landed on front of me.

Though I had seen many more since that first one in Helgen, the beasts still unsettled me. It was crouching low to the ground it's head held high above mine. Part of it's scales were grey as ash, some white like the snow it walked upon and blue as the sky above. The wicked spikes that lined its back and the horns atop it's head were as black as night. The wings looked almost paper-thin, as if they could rip from the slightest gust of wind, yet they bore it all the way here. Teeth as large as a Nord's fist exposed as it curled it's mouth in a low, feral-sounding growl and pale eyes with a single black pupil, that shone with arrogance and supremacy, bore into me, right to my very core.

Truly, it was a terrifying, awe-inspiring sight to look upon. I glanced back at Brelyna and saw that she was both terrified and fascinated at the deadly marvel before us. Her hands started to glow as well, in readiness for a fight, with a Conjuration spell, her legs tensed. Suddenly, I felt some great feeling of defiance stir inside me. For her, to make sure she stayed safe, I would fight this dragon and fifty more before they could even scratch her.

It spoke, it's voice reverberating as it, or rather he, voiced the Dragontongue.** "Dovahkiin." **I felt his voice shake my very bones. It was a statement, not a question. He had come for me.

"I am Dovahkiin," I answered, keeping my eyes on his. I would not show fear.

**"Such arrogance, that you would give yourself the name of dova." **He snorted in derisiveness. **"You shall die, cowering before my Thu'um as you take your last breath."**

"One of us shall die this day and it will not be me," I stated. "I will fight you and you will not see me cower."

**"Die now, pathetic elf!" **He opened his mouth to shout, but I beat him to it.

"Fus, RO DAH!" Unrelenting Force erupted from within me, causing the dragon to stagger a little. With a roar, he took off into the sky, flying as swift as the wind.

I turned to Brelyna, who looked completely stunned. "Go! Get out of here!"

She seemed to consider, before a determined, hard look came to her face. "No. I stay and fight. You and me, together."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Most would have taken off for the hills at the sight of a dragon, flee rather than fight what could be closely compared to a force of nature. Yet she, this wonderful woman whom I had barely known for a day, chose to stand with me, in the face of such a terror. For once, being the Dragonborn, destined to stop the dragon's return, didn't feel like a lonely fight.

I smiled a genuine smile. "Then, we fight!" I turned my attention to the sky to see the dragon swooping low, coming in to attack.

**"FO..."**

"Dive!" I leaped out of the way, tucking and rolling as I felt a great wave of frost pass by. So, this was a Frost Dragon, one that shouted the frost against his foes. Well, I thought, the best way to counteract ice was fire. I charged up two firebolts, waited and let them off, streaking to the sky. They hit their target, one on the belly, the other it's wing.

The dragon roared in anger and frustration. He turned his head and I saw it look to my companion. He came down for another dive, opening his mouth to shout once more. I saw fear in her eyes, but she stood tensed and ready. Just as he shouted, she dived forward, raised her hand as he passed over and let off a stream of flames that streaked across his belly, turned around and sent off a firebolt after him, getting the dragon right in the back. His roar echoed across the mountain as he soared off again.

My surprise must have shown on my face, because Brelyna raised an eyebrow when she saw me. "I can hold my own, you know," she said, giving a small smile. Her eyes fixed on something behind me. I turned. He was coming in again, fury blazing like a forest-fire, letting off more frost.

It hit me. Chill swept through me. I knew it would slow me down, but I had to move. I leaped towards Brelyna as I felt his claws on my back. Pain shot through me, coupled with the biting cold of the frost. I heard Brelyna scream. I could still stand, still fight. I moved to my fellow Dunmer, so we were back-to-back.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I'll live, but we need to end this now."

"Right. What do we do?" I thought hard. There had to be something. I could see him, still see those eyes... wait, that was it!

"It's eyes! Go for the eyes! Blind him!"

"I hope you're right. Here he comes!" I placed a hand on her shoulder and turned my body to face him, ignoring the pain from my back.

"Ready..." He was swooping low. I felt the flames lick my hands. "Hold..." I saw met his cold gaze. Now or never. "GO!" I let off my bolts, as she did hers. Some missed, but the rest hit his head. One near the snout, mouth and two in both his eyes. A screeching roar sounded from his scorched mouth, careering out of control.

We ducked down as he smacked into a rock, landing on his left wing, illiciting another roar. He writhed and shrieked crippled, unable to take off. He roared and shouted, streams of frost going off in every direction his neck could swivel. His bloodied wing flapped uselessly, the other crushed under his heavy body.

I staggered over to him, my feet crunching in the snow. His head snapped in my direction. He could hear me. I prepared a shout, to end this.

**"Dovahkiin... NO!" **His mouth streched open, but he was too late.

"Fus... ro... DAH!" The Force moved his head away and, using my last amount of strength, I ran up, fire crackling and let a stream of flames enter his mouth. He screamed and writhed, gave one last roar... then no more.

I collapsed to the ground, completely spent. I watched as his body started to decay, scale and skin melting away. I felt some great force enter my body as I took his soul into my own form. It was done. Then, a gentle wind blew across my back, soothing the pain that spread from it.

"Feel better?" Brelyna was casting a healing spell, helping me up to my feet.

"Yes... thank you." If she hadn't been here...

"Well, someone had to do it." She trailed off, setting me on a rock, next to the skeleton of our fallen foe. "So... the Nord legends are true. You're the Dragonborn." Like with the dragon, it was not a question.

I sighed. "It's true."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked indignantly. "Are you ashamed? Embarrassed?"

"No, I..." So, I would have to tell her. "I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want any special treatment. While I'm at the College, I want to have the same chances as everyone else and not be viewed as anyone other than one of the students."

"Well..." She seemed to consider. Then, her expression lightened. "I suppose I can hardly berate you for not mentioning it, can I?"

"No, I suppose not. No offense," I added.

"None taken."

"Besides, I doubt you would have believed me if I told you."

"Yes, there's that too," she laughed. "Come on, let's head back and rest before the next lecture starts. I think we've both earned it."

"Brelyna? You will... keep this to yourself, won't you? I'd rather that no-one knew who I am."

"Of course," she smiled in that way she did. It made me feel warm, despite the cold. "I can keep a secret and yours is safe with me."

"Thank you. I'm glad I can trust you with it."

"What are friends for, right?"

I gave a chuckle. "Yes, nothing like a death-defying fight with a dragon to grow closer as friends." Her laughter, melodious and wonderful as music played from a master of the lute, sung in my ears as we started to make our descent.

"You do like to keep a sense of humor, don't you?"

"Well," I said with a grin. "If you can't laugh, what can you do?"

"Go into politics, perhaps? Oh gods, it's rubbing off on me now," she realised, with a giggle.

As we laughed and joked our way back down from the peak, leaving the skeletal carcass of our fallen foe, I noticed that what I had said may have had some truth to it. With such a unique experience shared between us, we really had grown closer as friends. I found it easy to talk to her, sharing my battles and adventures as the Dragonborn with her, from the time we had climbing down at least and not in great detail, but it was something.

She seemed to be more comfortable with me and was more than content to listen to whatever I had to share, however lacking in great detail it was. It was certainly good to share them with someone, for a change.

I certainly felt closer to her. Apart from Delphine and Esburn, she was the only one who knew I was the Dragonborn and understood what that meant. However, unlike them, telling me it was my destiny to destroy the dragons or the Greybeards, who would no doubt want me to meditate on a mountain my whole life, she expected nothing of me, wanted nothing from me, but was happy to let me share my experiences.

Maybe it was because she had lived most of her life with high expectations from those around her and she understood me in that way by comparing me to herself. Perhaps something else that we had in common: born with destinies to be great but neither of us wanted them or asked for them.

"... and when the dragon was beaten, I felt some great energy surge into my body," I was saying, telling her what happened with the dragon in Whiterun as we neared Winterhold, "I didn't know what had happened, but a soldier told me I was the Dragonborn."

"Incredible!" she said, "That must have been something of a shock to you. And you've told practically nobody since?"

"Yes, it was," I answered, "And no, I haven't. It feels good to tell someone about it and that they're not pressuring me about my destiny."

"It's fine. Believe me, I understand..." So, I thought to myself, I was right about that then. As we arrived back at the College, J'zargo thankfully not being present, she said: "I suppose we'd better get back to our research. Or..."

"Or what?"

"We could... do it together..." she trailed off and looked down at the ground. Her suggestion caught me a little of guard, but I felt pleased at the same time. This meant that actually enjoyed spending time with me, as much as I did with her.

"That sounds like a great idea," I agreed, feeling a smile grow on my face. She was smiling too.

"Really? Great!" She seemed to think she sounded a little too enthusiastic, as she coughed and spoke more controlled, but still barely suppressing her excitement. "Let's go to the Arcanium then."

I knew, from then on, that there was something more than friendship in store for us. She didn't care I was the Dragonborn, or at least wasn't scared by it; she had stayed to fight a dragon by my side when most would have fled and I felt that I could trust her with anything. I wasn't sure, not yet, if she felt the same way. But I knew, as we searched the library for the relevant books we needed and sat pouring over them together, that this was the beginning of something special. For the both of us.

* * *

><p>You two certainly seem to have hit it off.<p>

**Now, nothing has happened yet...**

Sauron, is that a blush I see?

**Daniel, is that a shout I feel building up?**

... Point taken. See ya next time! Please review!


	4. Dungeons and Draugr

Hey people! Here we are with another chapter

_I've never seen one of these before._

Brelyna Maryon? What are doing here, where's Sauron?

_He asked me to fill in for him. Had some studying to do._

Fine by me, it seems appropriate. On with the story!

_A small note here: the following dungeon is fictional and not actually in Skyrim. Thank you._

**Dungeons and Draugr**

"Ah, once again, another display of excellence for J'zargo."

"Don't let what Tolfdir said get to your head, my feline friend. He said there's still a way to go."

"Indeed, Sauron, but it would be fair to say J'zargo is further than anybody. After all, I am a 'skilled mage with much pontential.'

"Stop letting your head swell, or you're going to have to sleep in two separate dorms." That elicited a round of laughter from Onmund and Brelyna, even J'zargo gave a small chuckle at my jibe. He never seemed to let anything get to him, just accept in good humor. Or it could be that I had only made a small chip in the mountain that was his ego.

We had just spent another lesson wards, or rather, breaking through wards. Thanks to our research, Brelyna and I had discovered that Lightning spells were the best, as they drained an opponent's magicka as well as doing damage. We had all made attempts on casting the spells, before Tolfdir gave us some time off to research and practice. However, he also said that we should take some time off to enjoy ourselves too.

So, Onmund suggested that we all go to the Frozen Hearth inn in Winterhold for a drink of mead and relax a little. I had to say, I was having a good time with the three of them, my equals in a way. In the sense that we were all mages-in-training, even J'zargo. There were no hard feelings between any of us, except for a little competitiveness we were all just good friends, indifferent to race or background.

"Well, at least I cast the right spell this time," Brelyna joked. It was good to see she could make light of her mistakes.

"Hey, at least you two did the proper research," Onmund noted with disappointment. "I felt like a fool that I couldn't answer when Tolfdir asked me. Thanks for saving me." Brelyna had stepped in in the lesson with the right answer when all Onmund was doing was stuttering and mumbling.

"No problem. Just make sure you do the right amount of studying next time, rather than none at all."

"Oh don't worry, I will," the Nord assured her, taking a swig of mead.

"You should be more like J'zargo, Onmund," he said, "J'zargo is always looking for things that will make him a more powerful mage. Hopefully, small things that will fit inside pockets and will not be noticed if they are missing."

"Thanks, but I'd prefer not to get kicked out of the College for stealing," he retorted. Most Nords would have made some kind of racist slur to something like that, possibly about making a coat from his fur. Again, it was nice to see Onmund didn't fit the stereotype of a Nord.

"Your loss, my friend, your loss. More for J'zargo," he said with a grin. "Just remember: you'll only be kicked out if you are caught." He winked and took a bite of the sweetroll he 'bought.'

I gave a smile and took a swig of mead. It tasted very sweet, seeing as how one of the main ingredients is honey, but despite that it wasn't bad. I could see why the Nords enjoyed drinking it so much. It certainly tasted better than Cyrodillic Brandy anyway, that stuff was far too fruity-tasting.

Something occurred to me while we were sitting. Seeing as how I hadn't looked at it for a while, I pulled out my Quest Log from the side-pouch. Every time I found an opportunity for a new quest or task, I made a note of it in here and marked the location on my own map of Skyrim.

As I scanned down the notes I'd made, I came across one of interest: 'Explore Dinoksilfaas.' A dungeon, or tomb if one preferred, close-by to Winterhold. I reached into my bag again, took out an ink well and pen and circled the note in my log, making it my next priority if I found the time to take a look.

"Hmmm, interesting..." I looked up to see J'zargo peering down at my log. "An adventuring man, eh? Marked out your next adventure."

I nodded. "There's a dungeon, not too far from here. I intend to explore it, find out what's down there."

"J'zargo has heard that such things contain gold, precious stones, enchanted items." I could see his eyes sparkling as said it. "Would this be true?"

"I've seen a fair few of them in my travels down them..."

"Then it is settled." He gave a grin and drank some more mead. "You are not going down there without J'zargo, my friend. I insist." I, at first, considered trying to talk him out of it, say that it would be dangerous and he could be hurt or worse. But before I could say anything...

"Hey, don't think you're leaving me out of this," Onmund piped up, an edge of determination in his voice. "Never miss the opportunity to have a Nord by your side."

I looked to Brelyna. She placed down her tankard and looked back at me. There was no mistaking the look in her eye, the same as the others. She didn't need to say anything, a private understanding passing between us. After facing off with a dragon, I knew she would follow me, even if it was to Hunting Grounds of Hircine. We both nodded and I looked to the others.

"Alright, it's clear that I'm not going to be able to talk any of you out of this, so you're all going to come along with me. All I can tell you is to be careful while we're down there, because there's always some nasty stuff in these dungeons. Follow my lead, don't head off anywhere alone and watch where you tread."

"Huh?" Onmund looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say you don't want to spend an hour picking darts out of your-"

"Never mind."

"Very well then, let's get going." I headed over to Daugr, the innkeeper for the Frozen Hearth. I handed him a bag of coins to pay for our drinks and food and a little bonus for the inn. He only really made money from people coming to visit or stay at the College. From the poor economy Winterhold was having, they needed all the help they could get. I then turned and headed out, my fellow mages in tow.

* * *

><p>The snowy gales were mercifully lessened as we neared the base of the mountain, as the dungeon was located lower down. Granted, it was still cold but at least I didn't have snow blowing in my face as much. J'zargo was lucky, he at least had a layer of fur to keep him warm, as well as his robes.<p>

I stopped at another split in the road and pulled out my smaller map of the local area. Perfect, all we had to do was turn left here, follow the road straight on and we'd arrive at our destination. I turned to the other three, keeping their heads bowed in the wind. Brelyna had summoned fire in her hands to keep them warm. Now, why hadn't I thought of that?

"Not far now, we're almost there!" I called out to them.

"Good," J'zargo replied, "just as I was feeling icicles forming on my whiskers."

I gave a small laugh at that and continued onward. Fortunately, we didn't encounter much hostile wildlife on our way over there, not even a pack of wolves. It was a nice change, but I had a feeling that it was fate making us save our energy for whatever was down in Dinoksilfaas.

I cast my mind back to previous tombs that I had explored. They were never completely unguarded, that much was true. There were pressure-activated traps hidden in a few, ranging from a hail of poisonous darts to spears emerging from the walls. What next, a large boulder rolling after me as I ran?

There were some 'living' things guarding the dungeons as well. Well, undead anyway. Skeletons weren't too much of a bother, due to the fact that they are brittle and there isn't much holding them together. Draugr, long dead Nords who for some reason were still walking around, were a little more dangerous. They would be armed with ancient, but deadly weapons, some could use magic. There was even one who used the power of the Thu'um against me, shouting Unrelenting Force. I prayed to the Nine we wouldn't be seeing one of them

At least we weren't exploring a Dwemer ruin, they were even worse. The traps were even more dangerous, if that was possible, and those automatons gave me the creeps. Especially the little spider-like ones, that leaped at your face and clawed at it like an angry cat.

I looked up through the snow to see the outline of a large, stone structure of an archway leading to a metal door and knew we had arrived. As we stepped under the arch, I felt a shiver go down my spine. It happened every time I went down into a dungeon, no matter how many times I did it.

"Well, we made it," I heard Onmund say, "maybe it'll be warmer inside."

"Alright, remember what I said," I warned them. "Let's go and be careful."

I headed towards the door first and heaved it open, stepping into the first chamber, my footsteps echoing off the cavernous walls. I heard the others come in behind me and the resounding slam as the door shut and gave us into an embrace of darkness. I could only just make out the stone.

"Actually, I think it's colder in here," Onmund remarked. I was about to answer when something hit me and I fell to the floor, someone on top of me.

"What? Who's that?" I couldn't make them out in the dark.

"Why do we stand in the dark?" There was a hiss and a bright light filled the cavern. "That's better, not that J'zargo had any problem with the dark."

J'zargo must have cast a Candlelight spell, which was now hovering close to him as a ball of light and illuminating the cavern. Enough for me to see that Brelyna was the one who had walked into me. I looked up at her face, in time to see it flush as red as her eyes.

"Oh! Um... I'll just..." She pulled herself up off me, brushing down her robes. I got up off the floor, feeling a burning in my cheeks. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, just... be a little more careful next time." She gave a small laugh and we said no-more about it. I took the time to have a look at our surroundings.

We were standing in the middle of a vast entrance hall, withered with age and decay. Cracks lined the stone walls, a way leading off to the left was blocked by a severe rock fall and, to complete the image, a metal slab lay at the centre a pale, skeletal corpse laid atop of it.

A few torches were scattered around the room, which Onmund and J'zargo were in the process of lighting. Brelyna had moved to the metal slab, to examine an inscription that had been placed before it. Ahead of it were large, double doors made of wood, no doubt leading to the rest of the tomb.

"Hmm, this is interesting. Look at this." Brelyna beckoned me over to the inscription. I was expecting some elaborate Writ of Sealing for the man that lay upon it. Instead, it read:

_Beware this tomb and where you strive_

_You may not come out alive._

_Take the staff from he who is dead_

_It may help you on the path ahead._

Why did these things always have to be in rhyming form? I looked to the corpse and saw that he was indeed clutching a staff in his hands, a staff of flames to be exact. Brelyna was already reaching for it. She gripped the handle and wrenched it free of the body's hands, a loud crack sounding from the brittle fingers breaking. She looked at the staff, then to me. I nodded and started moving towards the door.

"Come on everyone, let's see what this place has in store for us. J'zargo! Stop feeling around in that urn and come on!" I added to the Khajiit, who bought his hand out of the large jar and placed a few gold pieces into his pocket.

"You take what you can get, my friend," he smiled. Rolling my eyes, I heaved open the door, revealing stairs, descending down into the dark.

"Alright everyone, Candlelight spells," I ordered. It was like Ysgramor's tomb all over again. Except with mages and it was a lot darker. "Stay together and don't wander off. That means you J'zargo."

There were multiple hisses as everyone cast the spell and we made our way down inside. We headed through another doorway, which lead into a narrow passage. A crypt, with resting areas cut into the rock, so that bodies could buried there. A few were empty, but others were filled with skeletons, bodies that had been wrapped in linen, some buried dressed in battle armour and weapons in their sheathes.

Burial urns had been placed in with them too and at least one had been buried standing up, his arms folded before him. Beside him were two doors, that no doubt led to the next room. But they weren't what I was looking at. I was watching the bodies with caution. Had a wind blown in or had they moved slightly?

"I've heard stories," Onmund said, a hint of fear in his voice, "that there are bodies, that still walk around these ancient tombs. That guard them from attackers. Are they true?"

As he spoke, I looked to the standing corpse. He wore ancient Nord armour, a greatsword attached to his back. His helmet had ram's horns fashioned into it. Then, his eyes started to flared with some light, which lingered afterwards. He raised his head and let out a low snarl.

"You're about to find out." My hands flared with fire as I looked and saw two more Draugr rise up and get out of their resting places. Slowly, they stood on the cold, stone floor and, as one, they drew their weapons and advanced towards us.

I looked back to the Draugr with the horn helmet. He had drawn his greatsword and took a swing at me. I ducked benath the blow, feeling the blade whistle over my head. I looked up to see him raise it again, to swing down and cleave me down the middle. Leaping to the side, I heard the metal clang as the sword hit the floor. Taking my chance, I prepared a pair of Firebolts and sent them at him. He gave a yelp as the flames licked his body, but raised himself up, ignoring them and swinging to face me.

He came charging at me, his sword raised, his rotting teeth bared. Just as he bought the blade down, I let off one powerful spell. It struck his chest, he gave one last yell and he was blown backwards into the wall, his body crumpling as he slid down. The glow in his eyes died and he moved no more.

No-one really knew why the Draugr wondered the halls of the dead and ancient dungeons, apparently not fully grasping the concept of being dead. Some say they served the dragons long ago and were now punished to forever walk on in death, never finding peace in Sovngarde. Rather sad really. Still, life went on... or death.

Satisfied, I looked to the others. Brelyna was standing triumphant, a Flame Atronach dancing close to her. Onmund and J'zargo had teamed up on the last Draugr, which lay at their feet, smoking and twitching from the multiple electric shocks of a combined Sparks spell.

"Nice work everyone!" Onmund smiled proudly, still having that Nord trait of love of combat. J'zargo gave a look that seemed to say 'as if there were any doubt.' Brelyna seemed to glow as smiled radiantly at me. I thought that, having taking on a dragon, a Draugr would have seemed like small time to her. Maybe it was just recieving a compliment that got her.

"Alright, let's see what's behind these doors," Onmund suggested, heading for the one on the left with J'zargo. Brelyna and I moved to the right one. Carefully, I pushed open the door, allowing Brelyna through first. Blushing, she thanked me and waited as I followed her into the next room.

We emerged out into another vast chamber, a stark contrast to the narrow corridor we had been in before-hand. Stone columns held the ceiling up, decorated with carvings of snarling demons, their carved features faded with age. At the centre was a lever, with three circular stone holes before it. It took an experienced eye to notice them, but I could spot small holes in the stone beside the lever.

There were three doors, two facing each other on opposite sides beside the mechanism and a cage-like grate, through which I could make out a set of ascending stairs to a room of black stone coffins beyond. Cautiously, I stepped towards the centre and began to examine the area around the lever, which would no doubt open the larger door.

The holes were fashioned to a particular size, like something was supposed to fit into them. Before these 'slots' too were pedestals each with three different items on them. A block of wood, a bowl of water and an ancient drum. How strange. I'd never seen a puzzle like this one before...

"Is this kind of thing normally in dungeons?" Brelyna was looking at the drum and gave it a small hit. Even that let out a boom like a thunderstorm.

"There are the occasional puzzles, yes," I answered, running my hand down the stone at the side. "They're usually to do with rotating stones or claws that fit into doors. Linked to a trap of you get it wrong."

"I wonder..." I turned to her to see her gazing at the staff she had bought down. It shifted to one of the slots. She then moved to it, raised the staff and carefully slid it in. It fitted perfectly. Satisfied, she lifted it back out and looked to me, smiling and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Well, done checking the other door." Onmund and J'zargo had returned. "It was locked and we couldn't get through. It was like something was blocking it on the other side."

"That didn't stop J'zargo from trying," said the Khajiit, his hands glowing from a Lightning Bolt spell. "Now, what do we have here?"

"A puzzle to the next room," Brelyna began to explain. I decided to let her have the spotlight for a change. "This staff I picked up seems to be one of three that fit into these slots here."

"So, if we find them," Onmund picked up, "then we'll be able to fit them in and use the lever to open the door. They're probably through these two doors. We'll be looking for a staff of lightning and frostbite."

"Hmm, J'zargo thinks it would take too long if we were to search both passages one-by-one." It was nice to see them figure it out, I was content to listen. "If we split up and search them, it will take far less time and we will be able to claim our reward."

"All excellent ideas," I said, stepping in at last. They all look rather pleased with themselves that they contributed something. "We'll split up into pairs. Onmund and I will take the left door, Brelyna and J'zargo will take the right. Brelyna, if you're attacked and need help, just scream loudly. If J'zargo is attacked, mild applause will do."

"Alright," she agreed, with a small giggle at my jest, "good luck you two. Come on, J'zargo."

"J'zargo does not need to be told to follow a beautiful woman."

"Oh, be quiet..."

"J'zargo was only joking. You're not that good-looking anyway."

"Good... wait, hey!" The Dunmer and the Khajiit set off through the door. Hoping, for J'zargo's sake, that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of a Flame Atronach, Onmund and I headed off through the other. The passage it led to was just as dark as the rest of the dungeon we had been in, but I could make out that it was another narrow passage.

Onmund seemed to watching the shadows warily as we followed the path into the darkness, his Candlelight spell orbiting around his head. I wondered if, like most Nords, he was relishing in the combat when we encountered it, if he saw honor and glory in battle. Then again, from the way he had talked about his family, it seemed that he didn't hold much of the same beliefs they did. He practiced magic for one thing, which most Nords frowned upon.

I also remembered something else. These Draugr were ancient Nords, from a time long since past and now as dead as the occupants of this dungeon. Well, most of them anyway. Did he see this as a violation of sacred ground or as a chance to put the tortured souls of his ancestors to rest at last?

Perhaps it was best not to dwell on these things. He had, so far, proven to be a talented mage and a good friend. He wasn't prejudiced to other species, at least from what I'd seen. He seemed to like me, J'zargo and Brelyna at any rate. Maybe I should check on him, I thought, see how he's doing.

"Afraid of the dark?" I joked. He looked a little offended at first, but gave a laugh when he realised I wasn't serious.

"It's gonna take a lot more than some moving shadows to scare me."

"Well, good to know we have some good Nordic spirit on our side." He chuckled appreciatively and turned to me again.

"So, what is there between you and her anyway?"

"Me and who?" Where did this come from?

"You know who I mean."

"You mean Brelyna?"I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Nothing. Nothing at all. We're just friends. That's all. Friends. Just good friends. That's all. Why would even ask that?" Oh, I was babbling like a fool. The mighty Dragonborn couldn't handle talking about a woman.

"Hey, I was only asking." He held his hands up quickly. "It's just that you know that she's barely taken her eyes off you once since we got here. And I've seen the way you look at her. If either of you catch the other doing it, you both go as red as your eyes. It's kind of obvious really."

I nodded dumbly, only half listening. Did I have those kind of feelings for Brelyna, I asked myself as we descended a set of wooden spiral stairs. She was certainly beautiful, she had a talent in magic and she was caring and nice to me. Not mention she was the only one at the College who knew who I really was and didn't treat me any differently and we had a unique shared experience. Did she feel the same for me? Was it too soon to say?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we had emerged out of the tunnel and into another big cavern area. I also hadn't noticed the large webs that decorated the walls on our way here and that this cavern was full of it. Animals wrapped up in cocoons of silk and large egg sacks got my attention, as I tripped over one. With a shiver down my spine, I knew that could only mean one thing.

"Look! There's the staff!" Onmund was pointing at a long wooden rod, that was embedded in a wall of webbing directly in front of us. But it also had guards. Two, enormous spiders scuttled down from the wall either side of it. Their many eyes were all fixed directly on the arrival of their latest meal, their pincers clicking greedily.

"Spiders... why did it have to be spiders?" I hated these things. Absolutely loathed them. The small ones I didn't have a problem with, but these gods-damned Frostbite Spiders. They were too big to be natural, with their black, soulless eyes and their many, hairy legs. I felt the shiver down my spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Relax, there's only two of them." The words barely left Onmund's mouth when another descended down, then another, followed by a pair of them and, as if it couldn't have gotten any worse, one larger than any of the others crept down a web-line into the middle. I looked at Onmund slowly.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" One of the eight-legged horrors, one closest to me, tensed it's legs... and pounced!

* * *

><p>"You fought a nest of spiders for the staff?" Brelyna asked, as we told her and J'zargo how we got it. "I hope neither of you were bitten."<p>

"Don't worry, we're fine," Onmund assured her, "although I think Sauron went a little over the top. He burned their bodies completely after we were done."

"I. Hate. Spiders," I said simply, answering the rather astonished look on my fellow Dunmer's face. "Especially the big ones."

"Fair enough, I guess..." Brelyna still sounded a little wary. "I didn't know you were afraid of frostbite spiders."

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied, making at clear that the matter was closed. Brelyna seemed to understand and nodded.

"Well, J'zargo is pleased to report that we have retrieved our staff." J'zargo held up a staff of lightning that he had to confirm it. I also noticed a few amethysts in his hand that he placed in his pouch, but I didn't say anything.

"We had to fight a draugr using magic and his horde of skeletons to get at it though," Brelyna told us, "the skeletons weren't much of a problem, but they made it hard to fight the draugr. They kept getting in the way."

"J'zargo finds the fleshless undead most irritating," the Khajiit added, "although, it does give him an idea for his experiments... some kind of magic specialized to fight them."

"We'll discuss that after we get out of here," I said. We'd spent enough time down here and people would soon start wondering where we were. I wasn't too sure if they condoned this sort of thing, but Arch-Mage Savos Aren had told me that any experiments that caused deliberate harm to my fellow apprentices was forbidden. Would this count?

Pushing the thoughts aside for now, I turned my attention to the staff puzzle. We had all the staffs, but we couldn't just place them randomly into the slots. There was some significance to the items that were before them. But what was it? The other three were beginning to wonder as well.

"Do we have to move the items?" J'zargo asked, sniffing the water.

"They're fixed to the pedastals," dismissed Onmund, "whoever built this wanted to connect them to the staffs."

"Perhaps we use the staffs on them?" suggested Brelyna.

"J'zargo may not be much of a bard, but he is rather sure you cannot use a staff on a drum." As he spoke, he beat the drum with his fist and there, again, was a rumble like thunder.

"No, I guess that sounds a little silly. What else is there?"

I felt a little stumped at first too. These items and the staffs had to have some kind of connection, or else why would they have been placed here in the first place. I looked at the first one, the small log of wood, staring at it for a while. I noticed it had scorch marks on it, the kind you'd get from...

"... fire! That's it!" I finished my thoughts out loud and others looked at me as if I'd gone mad. I beckoned Brelyna over and she did, if a little warily. "Place your staff there," I told her. She appeared a little confused at first, but realisation dawned.

"Of course," she murmured, sliding the staff into place, "fire burns wood." Onmund and J'zargo picked up too.

"Water is frozen into ice." Onmund placed the ice staff before the water.

"That drum makes a noise like thunder, which is accompanied by lightning." Proudly, J'zargo placed his staff where it belonged. Or where we hoped it did.

"Now, the gate..." Slowly and deliberately, I gripped the hilt of the lever. "Everyone, stand back. Just in case we got it wrong."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Brelyna, with a glance to the dart holes, the worry evident on her face.

"No." I yanked the lever back. There were no pricks of pain. With a great scraping against the stone, the gate opened. I could hear the yells of triumph from the others and I looked back at them, feeling a smile on my face. "Well done! Come on, let's see what our reward is!"

Though I did my best to sound relieved and happy, I still had an element of caution left. We had made it through all of the dungeon's defences; beaten all the traps; solved the puzzle-door and fought all of our enemies. But if there was one thing I knew about these places, it was that they always saved the worst for last.

My fellow mages-in-training, despite our success here, seemed to have the same feelings as me. As I led them into the final resting place, I could hear the crackle lightning and fire spells being prepared for any other surprises that it might have in store for us.

The last room was certainly the grandest: a long feasting table was placed in the middle, the food and drink placed upon having gone stale long ago. Large torches, lit thankfully, had ornate carvings of beasts encircling them and were placed in prominent places around the chamber. Lastly, two wooden chests and a throne were at the very end, situated at the centre of them was an ancient stone coffin.

For a few minutes we stood, wary of every shadow, alert to every noise. No doubt a garrison of Draugr or a swarm of spiders were what they were expecting. I was no different. Instead, there was nothing. No spiders, no zombies, not even a skeleton or two.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," a pleasantly surprised Onmund said.

"J'zargo has reserves on his share of treasure first," he said, striding towards the chest. I was about to relax too... then, I remembered.

"Get away from there!" Too late. As J'zargo neared the chests, the lid of the coffin shot into the air, landing with a thud nearby. A pale, bony hand emerged from within and, slowly, menacingly, the occupant rose up and climbed out.

Where as other draugr walked hunched and bent, he stood back straight, tall and proud. He had the arrogance of a king and the tenacity of a hagraven. He was clad in ancient Nord armour, the horns on his helmet like those of a dragon and an enchanted, double-handed greatsword was being drawn from his sheath.

I knew him. Knew his kind. They were always at the end, the last line of defence for the tomb's treasures. Even the bravest of adventurers and treasure hunters had fallen to them. They were the strongest, best equipped and hardest to kill of all draugr. A Deathlord.

He walked down the stairs from his coffin, standing before J'zargo, who was ready to opened his rotting mouth, his voice like a death rattle. "Fus-"

"J'zargo! Look out!"

"-RO DAH!"

Not knowing of the power of the Thu'um, the Khajiit was knocked off his feet and soared across the room. He hit the floor, moving feebly. I saw him starting to stand again, if a little weakly. Tough cat. Onmund and I were about to engage it when-

"I've had enough of this!" Brelyna beat us to the chase. The Deathlord, apparantly knowing magic, put down his weapon and prepared a ward. A firebolt ready, the Telvanni mage loosed it at him. It didn't even hit his ward, sailing over his head. It hit something above his head.

The draugur appeared to be a little surprised. He gave a croaking laugh and prepared a spell of his own, cold winds emerging from his bony hands. I was about to cry out a warning to Brelyna, but... she was smiling. I took a second look and realised he was standing in a pool of spilled oil.

The Deathlord didn't even have time to use his spell when a clay lantern that had been suspended above him fell and ignited the oil. Flames of great intensity rose up around him, his screeching echoing around the chamber. When they died down, his body was burned and blackened. On his knees, his fingers groped for his sword.

"I do not think so." Limping a little, J'zargo strode past us and stood before the Deathlord. The decrepit corpse raised his head, as J'zargo sent a stream of sparks at him. That finished him, his body twitching and convulsing, he collapsed to the floor. Dead, at last.

"Nobody makes J'zargo look like a fool," the Khajiit spat, with an angry hiss at his fallen foe. "Now, he has earned his share of the treasure." He strode towards the closest chest and opened it. The rest of us began to move forward as well, keeping clear of the smoking body.

"Good call on the lantern," I said to Brelyna. "I didn't notice it at first."

"Thanks," she replied, a slight blush to her cheeks. "I just wanted to get out of here quickly. We've spent too long in this place."

"I was beginning to think that too," noted Onmund, "I hope we're not going to be in trouble for this."

"We worry about that when we return to the College," J'zargo said, standing up from the chest, gold jingling in his robes, "for now, we share the spoils, my friends."

Making sure that he hadn't taken too much treasure, we divided the gold in the chests equally among ourselves. There were a few enchanted rings and necklaces that we took as well but the remainder of the items, some swords and a few pieces of armour, weren't of any use to us and were left to gather dust.

Knowing that the end always contained a passage that gave a quicker route back to the entrance, I found a small passage in the rock. After following it back up, there was a metal chain that, once pulled, brought us back to the entrance hall of the dungeon, well concealed at the start as just another bit of the wall ("You wouldn't find it unless you knew it was there," I explained to them).

It wasn't snowing as much as it had been as we made our way back to the College. As we walked back, they were eager to here about other experiences that I had had in dungeons. Onmund seemed a little in awe that I had ventured to the tomb of Ysgramor himself with the legendary Companions. Perhaps going into a dungeon wasn't the best way to get to know your colleagues a little better, but it had certainly been quite an adventure. Plus, we were all a little richer for it, so that was something.

We arrived back at Winterhold a few minutes later. As we neared the bridge, I could make out a figure in mage robes standing at the top of the stairs. As we neared him, I knew who it was. There was no mistaking the elaborate fur robes, his aged and wise face and twisted beard.

I felt a knot form in my stomach as we walked closer to him. I glanced at the others. They looked nervous too. I hoped they wouldn't get in trouble for something I had led them on.

"Ah, you're back," Savos Aren said as we approached him. His voice was level and betrayed no emotion. Was he angry with us? I couldn't tell. "Now, what's this I've heard about you all taking a trip to a Nordic ruin?"

No-one said anything. I stepped forward.

"Sir, what you've heard is true. Please, don't punish them, the whole thing was my idea. I will accept the consequences of my actions. The blame is mine. Punish me as you see fit." His expression was one of surprise. Then, he smiled.

"Punish you? Now, Mr Dredena, why would I do that?" I was astonished. It must have shown on my face, because he chuckled a little.

"Sir? I don't understand..."

"There's nothing wrong with a little adventure," he said, "especially one that tests your magic skills in a practical situation. I used to be something of an adventurer myself when I was an apprentice. You've all made it back safely, so there's no harm done.

"However," he continued, a more stern tone entering his voice, "it was rather foolish you told no-one about where you were going. I only learned it through Daugr at the inn, as he overheard you talking about it. I was going to send someone after you all myself, but decided to wait for a while. Next time, you will tell one of the senior wizards where you are going. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir," I replied. The others all agreed too. "Thank you, sir."

"Think nothing of it," the Arch-Mage said. "Now, I have something else to tell you all: Tolfdir feels that you are all ready to study applications of magic throughout history. There is an excavation being carried out by the College at the ruins of Saarthal, which he feels will be a learning opportunity for you."

"Saarthal?" Onmund said in an astounded voice, "The first settlement of the ancient Nords?"

"Precisely," Aren confirmed, "good that you know your history. You will meet him at the entrance of the excavation in the morning. Now, I'm sure you all must be tired. I advise that you go and get some rest for tomorrow. Good night." With that, he headed back across the bridge, the rest of us in tow.

"Well, that was a close one," I said to them.

"It certainly was. You were ready to take the blame for us." Onmund said this as a statement. It was admiring, respectful. "Friends like you are hard to find these days."

"It was nothing," I muttered, feeling hot in the face. "You'd have done the same..."

"We all would have." Brelyna glanced at J'zargo, who nodded. "Okay, that's a definite, but don't be modest. You didn't have to do that. You're a good friend, Sauron. Thank you." She gave me a glowing smile. Impossibly, I felt my face grow even hotter.

"It's not easy to say, but it was mostly J'zargo's fault that you took us with you," the Khajiit pointed out. "He is very grateful for what you were prepared to do, my friend. He would not want to be kicked out of the College."

I felt pride swell up inside me. I had no idea that they all liked and respected me that much. Even J'zargo. Not only were they my equals as mages, as apprentices, but I had good friends in them as well. As I lay down on my bed that night, I fell into a deep and easy sleep. I was pretty sure that I was still smiling as I fell into blissful silience.

* * *

><p>Phew! Longest chapter so far. Right, just so people know, I will be skipping the quest where you have to retrieve Ugrub's books.<p>

_Aw, I hope they won't be too disappointed._

I think they'll live. Remember to review! Thank you!


	5. Under Saarthal

**Under Saarthal**

I felt a strong sense of deja vu from the previous day, as myself and my fellow apprentices descended the wooden ramp to the entrance of the Saarthal excavation site. Venturing out into the cold mountains of Skyrim to explore a nearby ruin with my three friends at the College. Except that, this time, it would be a lot safer. I hoped.

As an early riser, I got up first before the others. After downing my breakfast, I'd headed to the Arcanaeum to do a little bit of research on the Nord ruin, my curiosity piqued. Onmund had mentioned yesterday that it had been one of the first settlements of the Nords in Tamriel.

This was true, founded by Ysagramor when they first landed there. It had been sacked by the elves, specifically Dunmer I was a little ashamed to discover, in an event called the Night of Tears. It seemed old rivalries died hard. Only Ysgramor and his sons escaped from the attack and avenged its' destruction when he returned with the Orginal Five Hundred Companions. It had been left in ruins ever since.

I checked with Urag-gro Shub, the keeper of the vast library, about the excavation that was in-progress. It was being fronted by Arniel Gane, a researcher of strange magic at the College. Curious, I'd thought, wasn't all magic strange? They were particularly interested in finding out about the prevalence of magical seals on the tombs. They were apparently unique.

I'd thanked the elderly Orc for his time, leaving with a warning that I had better not have damaged the books and waited in the courtyard for Brelyna, J'zargo and Onmund. They arrived a few minutes later one-by-one and we set off together. I told them what I had learned about the ancient ruin and it's history, adding a further similarity to the events of yesterday, that I was the one that knew most of the place that we were going.

They all viewed the excavation differently: J'zargo saw it as an opportunity to find some more magical artifacts and a little gold too; Brelyna said that it was better than just learning about magic in the Hall of Elements; Onmund was rather indignant about it, feeling that the site of his ancestors should remain undisturbed. I hoped that we would find something worthwhile in there and that we would all just have a good time.

Tolfdir was already waiting for us when we reached the entrance. "And here we all are. Shall we step inside?"

"We're ready, sir," I told him. "Let's go."

"Alright. Please stay close to me while we're inside," he warned us, "it should be safe, but it's always better to be cautious." He opened the ornate iron doors and led us inside.

We descended down the narrow staircase into the ruin. It was a combination of natural stone combined with wooden supports and struts. The Nords had certainly been resourceful. Urns, intact and broken, lay scattered around the place, along with the bit of skeleton, a skull here and there.

So far, there wasn't anything of major interest. There were a few potion ingredients scattered around, some fresh ore veins but nothing magic related. Perhaps that would change as we ventured further into the ancient settlement.

As Tolfdir told us a little about the ruin's history, Brelyna sidled up close to me. "Good thing we already have experience in exploring Nord ruins." I laughed a little at that. "To think, our ancestors destroyed the homes of Onmund's ancestors. So much bloodshed..."

"It is rather shaming, isn't it?" I shrugged. "Oh well, it's ancient history right?"

"Yeah, you're right." She gave me one of those smiles that always made my face grow warm. "You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"You nervous about being here?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why, because it's old and full of dead things?" Somehow, I knew what she would say next.

"Good point, I've been away from Morrowind for too long." She stifled a loud giggle, which she turned into a cough. She made a furious shushing gesture as Tolfdir turned to face the group.

"Well, are there any questions before we begin?"

"I'm fine with questions sir. What would you like me to do?" I stepped forward, hoping to be given something interesting to do.

"Ah, yes. Hmm," he stood for a bit, looking around the area. "Well, why don't you see if you can assist Arniel Gane?"

"The one fronting the excavation?"

He smiled a little. "You've been doing research then. Good lad. Yes, he'd appreciate any help in finding and cataloging any magical artifacts. Any enchanted items will do; the usefulness is irrelevant. If you do find something, the class can look it over.

"Now, what shall we have the rest of you do? Brelyna, my dear, why don't you search for warding magics. Anything designed to keep people out. Don't interact with them, just identify them.

"Yes, sir," she complied, "come on Onmund, you can help me."

"Fine," the Nord said, still disapproving of the whole thing.

"J'zargo will find something... worthwhile to occupy his time," said J'zargo, slipping away.

"All right, everyone. Let's be careful, but have fun!" I rolled my eyes a little at Tolfdir's words. What, did he think we were still children? I looked back at Brelyna and mouthed 'have fun' to her. She gave another giggle and playfully shooed me down the tunnel.

I ended up descending further down into the excavation site. Crossing over stone bridge into a side passage, I followed the way until I met a balding man in mage robes bending over a table nearby.

"It will take forever to sift through all this..." he was saying, sounding tired and a little frustrated. He certainly sounded like he needed the help.

"Excuse me, sir. Tolfdir sent me to help you."

He turned to me, large bags under his eyes from little sleep. "Oh, you must be one of the new apprentices then? Fine, fine just... don't make a mess of my work, all right? I've only looked through a portion of this section. You can, uh, search the area north of here. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir, I'll let you know if I find anything. Wouldn't want me running off with anything, eh?" The joke was lost on him. He just looked at me as I'd let him down somehow.

"Brilliant, a comedian.." he muttered. Then louder, he told me. "Try and be careful, all right? We don't want to damage anything."

"Of course." I inclined my head to him and started to look, casting a Candlelight spell to give me more light.

It took some time, but I found two enchanted rings. I didn't know the enchantment around them, so I intended to check later. Feeling like I could find at least one more, I headed towards an iron gate sealing off the next area. Just next to it on its left was a patch of carved wall with an amulet resting on it. Shrugging, I took the amulet of it's stand and turned to report back to Gane.

But my was suddenly blocked by metal spears that had risen up out of holes in the ground. What? A trap! And such a simple one! I cursed myself for being so stupid. I began to look around for some kind of release mechanism that would lower the spears, a chain, a switch. But there was nothing. Nothing that would open it.

"What in the world was that racket? Is everything alright?" I rushed to the bars to see that Tolfdir had arrived.

"Sir! I pulled this amulet off a stand and these spears rose up. I'm trapped in here!"

"Hmm... perhaps that amulet is important somehow. Is there some way you can use it?"

I down at the amulet clenched in my fist. It didn't seem to have a very powerful enchantment on it, but I didn't exactly have any other options available I put it on over my head. Immediately, I felt some energy surge through me. Somehow, my magic felt stronger.

"Did you see that?" I looked at the wall I got the amulet from. It had changed. "Some kind of resonance between you and the wall... it must be connected to the amulet!" As Tolfdir said this, I knew at once what I had to do. I clapped my hands together, formed a firebolt in the space between them and fired it at the wall. It crumbled away.

"Well, that's one way of doing it," I shrugged. I was a little disappointed that I felt the power fade, but beggars couldn't be choosers. As the dust faded, I saw that there was another passage behind the wall. Strange.

"Would you look at that?" I jumped slightly at Tolfdir's voice. The spears must have receded when the wall was destroyed. "This appears to lead somewhere. Let's see where it goes."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, sir," I said, letting him take the lead down the passage.

It led down a naturally formed cave, lit with torches, with patches of moss clinging to the walls. A prominent rock featured an embalming tool and a skull. So, there were bodies buried somewhere here. But, why seal it off? Was it for fear that the dead wouldn't stay that way? I voiced this to Tolfdir, who nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Why in the world would this be sealed off from the rest of the settlement? What is this place?"

"Could it be..." It sounded silly, but Tolfdir looked encouragingly at me, so I continued, "...perhaps it was built to keep people out. Or something in."

The old man suddenly looked alert. The passage had ended, opening to another room. "You may be right, my boy. Be on your guard, we're not sure what to expect here." I nodded and had the Flames concentration spell ready in my hands as we entered the room.

It wasn't very large, only just bigger than my dorm. A stone table was in the middle, several pieces of ancient parchment placed atop it, along with a few candles. Three stone coffins, one on each side, were propped against the walls. Thankfully, whatever was in them stayed in them.

So, this was all that wall had sealed off? A small burial chamber for the ancient Nords? I wanted to be relieved that it was nothing more dangerous and yet... I still had a feeling that there was more to this place. Something else was here. I could feel it in my gut. Or that may have just been indigestion, I ate my breakfast rather quickly.

I made my way to one of the closest coffins. I turned to Tolfdir, to see what he thought of all this. Then I noticed that it had gotten brighter, like someone had opened a window on an early morning sun. It got brighter and brighter, so much that I had to cover my eyes. When I bought my hands away, the room had a blue look to it. It was still bright.

I looked at Tolfdir but, to my astonishment, he'd stopped. Literally. Frozen in a position of examining the table. Had our actions done this? Was this some kind of powerful warding magic? If you broke into here, it freezes you in time? Well, Brelyna would certainly want to have a look at this.

"Hold mage and listen well." I jumped and spun around. An Altmer man dressed in the trappings of a mage was standing in the room with us. Where did he come from? He had to be the one doing this. I considered attacking him, but if he had the power to do stop time and transport himself, I didn't stand a chance.

"If I listen, will you restore the flow of time? I kind of need it." Apparently a sense of humor was something that was lost on all-powerful mages and scholars because he ignored me and continued.

"Know that you have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped. Judgement has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing. Judgement will be passed on your actions to come, and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you."

"Danger? Wait, what danger?" He ignored me again.

"This warning is passed to you because the Psijic Order believes in you." Psijic Order! No wonder he was so powerful! "You mage, and you alone, have the potential to prevent disaster. Take great care and know the Order is watching." He gave a small smile. "Now, I shall restore you back into the flow of time. You will need it."

"Hey! Wait a minute-" But I blinked and he was gone. The blue tint in the world was back to full colour.

"I... I swear I felt something rather strange just now..." Tolfdir was touching his forehead, like he had a headache. It seemed that he didn't notice time stopping or feel it. He looked at me for confirmation. "Why, Sauron my boy, you're white as an ice wraith. What happened?"

"Sir! I just received a warning from a member of the Psijic Order! He told me there was danger ahead!" My father had taught me about the Order when he was still alive. They were a secretive order of powerful mages, with a history pre-dating the Empire itself. A long time ago, they'd simply vanished, along with their sanctuary They hadn't been seen for over one hundred years. Until now...

The elderly mage's eyes widened in surprise. "The Psijic Order? Are you sure? That's very odd. And danger ahead? Why, that doesn't make any sense at all. The Order has no connection to these ruins and no-one has seen them in a long time."

"I know, my father taught me about them."

"He did, did he?" he asked with interest. "Was he also the one that taught you magic?"

"Yes um... he discovered my talent and trained it," I said, but not easily. "He was um... a battlemage for the Empire."

"Hm, he must be a great mage."

"Yes... he was..." I couldn't help, but wince slightly at the memory of him. Tolfdir seemed to pick up on this and, thankfully changed the subject, giving me an understanding smile.

"Perhaps we should take a look in some of these coffins," he suggested. "Now, please be careful. Who knows what we're going to find."

"Yes sir. If we end up releasing some ancient evil, don't worry. I'll say it was my idea." I grinned at him and he gave an appreciative chuckle. Well, at least someone here had a sense of humor.

Focusing on the task at hand, I made for the coffin in front of me. No sooner had I taken two steps towards it, the lid fell forward and out stepped a Draugr. It turned it's glowing eyes to me and drew an ancient sword.

"I think you and I both know how this is going to- AGH!" I ducked as he swung his sword, snarling when he missed. Then, he flew backwards as I sent a firebolt into his chest, smacking the inside of his coffin. Why could they never take a hint. The smell of cooked, rotting meat made me cough a little.

I turned to see that Tolfdir was having trouble with an undead Nord of his own. I tried to send another bolt at it, but I didn't want to risk hitting him. He jumped back to avoid a blow and cast a spell at the draugr when it raised it's weapon again. It froze mid-swing and fell rigid to the ground. He finished it off with a stream of fire, making me cough more from the stench. By the gods, it stunk!

When it cleared, Tolfdir was looking through another passage that opened where the back of the coffin should have been. This place was one surprise after another. Noticing that he was already following the passage beyond, I rushed to join him.

"There may be more of them," he warned, "be prepared to defend yourself. Good spellwork back there, by the way."

"Thank you, sir. Likewise."

"I may be old, but I can still put up a fight," he said boldly.

"I never said you couldn't."

He chuckled again. "Too true, my boy, too true." Further up, after descending more stairs, there was a gate to the next room. A skeleton was hanging on the wall next to it, held by iron shackles. I tried not to notice that it's bottom jaw was missing and pulled the lever next to the door.

This room was certainly larger than the last one. A bridge was at the centre, surrounded by candles and crossing over a cage, showing the floor beneath. About a dozen coffins were placed in groves in the rock around the bridge, so that they surrounded us. I looked down through the cage floor and saw that there were rows and rows of coffins, descending into the dust and darkness. Was this the aftermath of the Night Of Tears? So many dead...

I heard the sound of several coffin lids hitting the floor and their occupants stepping out. Maybe not. I spun around and sent a firebolt at the closest draugr. It struck it and sent it down, but there were still four more around the room. Two were charging over the bridge with battle-axes, the other two shooting from afar with bows and arrows. One of them aiming at me.

I also saw a draugr charging at me, his battle-axe raised to lop off my head. I had to time this right. He raised his axe, the other loosed his arrow and-

"Meat shield " I pushed the battle-axe guy before my arrow. It struck him right between the eyes. I cooked him with a flow of fire for good measure. I then sent a couple of firebolts at the bow-wielding one. He dodged them both and prepared another arrow. I noticed that the second one had been beaten. I felt the next arrow sail past my head as I ran for it, scooped up it's bow and fitted an arrow in the string.

Why didn't I bring mine? I thought of it back in my dorm and raised it to aim. I couldn't swing a sword to save my life, but I was pretty good with a bow, though magic was my main weapon. I also had a small dagger in my belt if worse came to worse. I raised the bow, breathed in, aimed and fired. The head embedded itself in it's knee. It crouched, unable to support itself.

I walked up to it, pulled out my dagger and shoved it in it's throat. It gargled and fell backward, the light fading from it's eyes. Convinced it was dead, I turned to Tolfdir, who was looking through the floor at the ancient morgue. He appeared fascinated by it all.

"I've never seen anything like this before in Nordic ruins. Why, just look at all these coffins!" He looked back up at me. "This bears closer investigation. I'd like to stay a while and examine this."

"I suppose you'd like me to continue on?" I could feel that one coming. I understood why though. "I'll see if I can find anything like that Psijic warned me about."

He looked surprise that I knew what he was going to say. "Exactly. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can. But Sauron, if it is truly dangerous, please be careful."

"Of course, sir." I made my way to the door, pulling two chains to get rid of the spears and gate blocking my way. Cautiously, I opened the iron doors and ventured on inside. I hoped that, whatever I found, I could handle it. It couldn't be that dangerous... could it?

* * *

><p>Another puzzle. Whatever was being kept here and whoever put it here, the Nords or the Psijics or whoever, they certainly didn't want to be accessed easily. I had fought my way through a quartet of draugr, then another two, solved a pillar puzzle, was almost shot in the head by one I couldn't see, almost lost my head to a battle-axe, had a close call with poison darts, had a magic fight with a Wight and now had jerky movements for a bit because I stood on a lightning rune that I didn't see.<p>

Sighing and shrugging my shoulders, and again involuntarily (At least they wore off after a short time), I turned my attention to the puzzle. It was another one of those with rotational pillars, each with an animalon the three faces: a dolphin, a snake and a bird of prey. A falcon or a hawk, I could never remember.

The corresponding symbol was above the pillar and a lever was at the centre. All that had to be done was to rotate the pillars so that they matched with the right symbol, yank the lever and the gate would open. Simple enough. The problem with this particular puzzle was that three of the four pillars, when rotated, also rotated another two or three. I would have to turn them in the right order.

I stood for a while, thinking about the possible solution. One on at the back on the right rotated them all, the one in front of that rotated the two on the left, the one paralell to the former only rotated the one directly next to it and that one didn't rotate any of them. I'd have to get this done soon before my brain started to hurt.

Perhaps... this might work. First I rotated the all-rotational pillar so it faced it's symbol, listening to the scraping of stone as the others turned too. Then, the next one along. After that, the single-rotate pillar and finally the one that didn't rotate anything. So, in that order; dolphin, snake, hawk (or falcon) and dolphin. All were matched up right.

Feeling pleased with myself, I grabbed the lever and pulled it back. There was the sound of the gate opening and I knew that I had succeeded. Heading on through, I started to wonder how much deeper I would have to venture into these ruins and how many more surprises would be in store. I was just arriving at the bottom of a set of stairs when-

"Hold on, my boy! Hold on!" I spun to see Tolfdir running towards me. He stopped to catch his breath. "I thought it high time I caught up with you."

"Did you make it through alright, sir?" There might have been a small chance I'd missed some draugr on the way here.

"Yes, it was all quiet. You really are a skilled mage if you made it through all that."

"Thank you, sir. Shall we press on?" He nodded and we walked into the next corridor. A pressure plate, that I thankfully spotted, was at the entrance. To it's left was an alchemy lab. Odd place for one. We ignored it, followed the route and arrived at another set of iron doors. Proceeding with caution, we descended the stairs and we found... well...

"Well now... would you look at that." That just about summed it up.

We'd emerged into a grand, high-ceilinged room. But what got our attention wasn't the size of the place or the grand table below us. There was a formation of four tall pillars. These were engulfed in a flowing field of teal energy, like a tornado. At the centre of this was a gigantic, floating orb, glowing with the same energy and decorated with strange symbols. I could almost feel the power radiating off it.

This must have been what the vision was warning me about. This... whatever it was had been buried all the way under here, in a crumbling Nord ruin, behind a series of traps, draugr and puzzles, plus many miles of earth. And the most secretive order of wizards had taken time out to warn me personally about a great danger. I felt a little wary of it, a little scared. Tolfdir, however...

"I never imagined we'd find something like this," he said with awe and fascination. "Why is this buried so far within Saarthal?"

Keeping our eyes fixed on the orb, we headed down the wooden ramp towards it. We were so transfixed by this awesome sight that we didn't see a body propped in the throne at the head of the table. We didn't notice it's eyes begin to glow and start to rise. What I noticed was the movement out of the corner of my eye and the sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath.

"Draugr!" I whipped around to face it, sending three firebolts at it. Two of them hit it... and had absolutely no effect. I tried again, watching as they hit him and exploded on impact but they did nothing. There wasn't even a scorching of his flesh or armor. Tolfdir and I leaped to avoid his sword as he bought it down.

The elderly wizard sent a stream of sparks, but they didn't work either. They crackled all over his body and did nothing to him, not even hinder it's attack or advance. It turned to me and sent a shard of ice flying from his hand at my head. I ducked and raised a ward as he sent another one, backing up as far as I could.

"Nothing's working!" I yelled. "I might as well be hitting it with a stick!"

"Keep it busy, I'll try to drain some of it's power!" Great, I thought, draugr-dancing. Well, I'd have to keep it's attention on me so Tolfdir could work his magic. Literally.

"Oi! Horn helmet!" The draugr turned it's head to look at me. "I don't know where you got your looks, but I think you should demand a refund." It snarled and charged with it's sword raised. My legs pumping, I jumped up onto the table. I hopped down the other side and tried to keep the table between it and me.

It kept trying to find ways to trick me, so it could run around and swipe my head off. Then it just did the same trick that I did and vaulted over the table, an ice spell in one hand and his sword in the other. I tried to make a run for it, but felt an icy pain in my leg.I looked down to see the shard sticking out of my shin. It was catching up, raising it's sword to strike-

Then, it stumbled backwards, surrounded by a purple mist. Where had that come from? Had Tolfdir's spell worked?

"There! Attack it now!" I wasted no time at all. I hit it with a volley of firebolts.

Now there was an effect, the fire flickering on it's body as they exploded on impact. I even managed to knock his sword out of his hand. Soon, it was down on it's knees, overpowered by the flames. I didn't have enough energy for another bolt, so I grabbed it's sword off the ground, strode up to it and drove the blade through it's chest. It gargled, gave a death rattle and slumped to the ground, lifeless.

I threw the sword away, listening to it clatter across the floor. I never liked using those things. It had taken all my strength just to do that and it felt too.. personal. I found two other items of interest on the draugr's body. One was what looked like a piece of a magical amulet, though there weren't anymore. The other was a writ of sealing, a piece of parchment placed with the body to keep it from walking about or leaving the tomb if it did. Good to know they work so well, I thought. It read:

_ Be bound here, Jyrik, murderer, betrayer_

_Condemned by your crimes against realm and lord._

_May your name and your deeds be forgotten forever_

_And the charm which you bear be sealed by our ward._

Interesting. This guy must have done something pretty bad to be buried with this. But Jyrik... the name struck a chord in my memory. It couldn't have been anyone I knew, but I'd seen the name somewhere before, perhaps read it in a book or maybe someone had spoken it with me nearby. Why?

I shrugged mentally. There'd be time for that mystery later, right now there were more important things to deal with the now-dead Nord ,I turned to Tolfdir and the orb. Whatever he had done had lowered the energy field, giving us access to the strange magical artifact.

"Well, this is absolutely fascinating," Tolfdir was saying as I approached.

"Sir, what is this thing? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Neither have I. I have no idea!" Great to know I was with an expert. "This is amazing, absolutely amazing. The Arch-Mage needs to be informed of this at once. He needs to see this for himself. I don't dare leave this unattended..."

"I understand sir," I said, nodding, "I'll head back and inform the Arch-Mage of this as quickly as I can."

"Good lad," he praised, "please hurry!" With that, I made for a door just behind the artifact and barged through it. I ran through the passage beyond, but not past what I considered to be my own reward. I came out into a larger room, with a door leading out and two things that were of interest to me.

Before I left through the next door, I looked in a chest in the middle of a cloud of mist and a growth of ferns to find some gold, a precious stone and a scroll. There was also a Word Wall, a series of carvings in the dragon language and one that was a new shout for me to learn. I translated the glowing runes as 'Ice, Ice Form.' I concentrated the power of the dragons in me on the word, felt it build in my throat and...

"IIZ!" The inside of my mouth felt chilled as icy winds were expelled. This would be useful, once I learned the next two parts of the Shout. I then exited through the iron door, pulled a handle that opened the gate and stepped back out into the excavation. The first thing I saw was someone working nearby, their hand glowing. The person looked up at the noise and jumped with a gasp.

"Hey, I'm not that scary," I joked, leaping down in front of Brelyna.

"Very funny, Sauron," she replied. She seemed to be trying to sound annoyed, but I could still hear a hint of amusement in her voice. "Where did you come from?"

"I followed another passage back up here. Any luck finding wards?"

"No, nothing." Her disappointment was obvious. "They've either already been broken or there were never any placed at all. What about you?"

"I found a few rings, an amulet, nothing too big... oh, and also a big floating orb guarded by a ton of traps and draugr radiating with power and no-one has any idea what it is, why it's here or who put it here." I said this all very quickly.

She looked at me oddly and laughed a little. When she realised I wasn't joking, well not entirely: "Wait, you're serious? Wow, that's quite a find!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm on my way to tell the Arch-Mage now." I started walking towards the upward ramp. "I'll talk to you about it later, but right now I've gotta hurry back."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." With one more smile, I turned and ran back up the ramp to the door.

As I sprinted across the frozen ground, the snow crunching beneath my feet, my thoughts went back to the orb. Whatever it was, it was amazing, it was powerful and it was dangerous. We might be able to learn a lot from studying it, even learn new forms of magic maybe. But among all these thoughts, one thing kept coming to the forefront of my mind: whatever might happen, we would regret uncovering this in the end. That was certain.


	6. Hitting the Books

**Hitting the Books**

"Back again huh?" Urag gro-Shub leered over the table at me. "What do you need now?" I met his gaze as best I could.

"We found something in Saarthal and I need to learn more about it," I replied bravely. At least, I hoped it sounded brave.

"I know what you need," he said, to my surprise. "Word travels fast around here. Discovered some big mystery, huh? Well, you don't even need to ask. I think I have what you're looking for right here..."

He stood up from his desk and crossed over to one of the large book cases that encircled the Arcaeneum, heaving it open and scrolling down the masses of volumes that it contained. I stood and waited, thinking about what had lead me here.

I had sprinted all the way back to the College from Saarthal and up to the quarters of Arch-Mage Savos Aren. He allowed me five minutes to catch my breath, my chest had a stitch in it and I was gasping like a fish out of water. I then told him, as best I could, what we had found in the excavation.

While I hadn't really been able to provide him with a good description of the mystery orb, he had left for Saarthal to see for himself. Before he did, he instructed me to go and do some research on the subject. So, I promptly returned to the Arcaeneum with hopes that Urag had something good in his library.

I was certainly relieved to discover that he did have something for me on the orb. Imagine if he'd hadn't and that I'd have to go halfway across Skyrim to find someone who did and probably fight through a group of dodgy mages or something. That would have been very annoying. I'd had enough of tombs for today and now I just wanted a little peace.

"Here we are," the Orc said, thrusting a large, pale-blue volume into my hand. "You're lucky. One of our older apprentices tried to run off with this and two other books. I caught him before he could run though."

"Really? What happened to him?"

"You really don't wanna know," he said with a sinister leer. "Let's just say that he won't be visiting my Arcaeneum any day soon."

I hoped he was joking, but then I remembered the warning he first gave to me, about being torn apart by angry Atronachs if I ever disrupted the peace of the library and knew he was being deadly serious. Deciding not to ask further about the unfortunate apprentice, I took the book to a nearby corner table.

A few other books caught my eye as I went. Even though I was meant to be doing research, I figured I had earned a bit of time to myself. After all, it's not as if Tolfdir was expecting me to run all they way back to Saarthal if I found anything significant. So, I went back and picked up a few more books, including 'Dunmer in Skyrim', 'Book of the Dragonborn' and the book of 'Lost Legends.'

I'd always been an avid reader. My mother had said that I began to read long before I began to talk. Most of my time at home was usually spent reading some new book or having my nose in a new Spell Tome my father bought for me. Granted, I did socialize, but I always liked the comfort of a good book.

I sat down and was about to open the first of my books when...

"You there. I have questions for you." I looked up to see the cold gaze of Ancano bearing into me.

He was the adviser to the Arch-Mage from the Thalmor. Or so he claimed. I'd just been glad that he hadn't recognised me when I came into the College or had been told about me by his boss. I wasn't exactly on good terms with the Thalmor, considering how I'd gatecrashed one of their parties, killed a few guards, released a prisoner and stole some important documents from them. I may also a have broken a few valuable pieces of pottery, maybe a bit of littering too. He hadn't said anything to me but I still felt uneasy around him

I couldn't help but be reminded of someone from my childhood whenever I saw him. A young boy named Deras. He was a perfect child for his parents but when they weren't around it was a different story. He was a complete bully, not in the physical sense. If he wanted something, he got it, through lies and schemes and a tiny bit of violence from the gang that he had, tricking children into giving him what he wanted and taking it. A snake in the grass. No kid in my neighbourhood liked him. Whenever anyone tried to tell his misdeeds to his parents, he always played innocent and they fell for it.

I'd taken action, along with a few others who had fallen for his tricks. It took some time but we found enough evidence to prove that what we were saying about him had been true. I'd fallen for one of his lies and given him an amulet that my father had given me. I wanted it back. I could still remember the look on his face when the truth was revealed to his parents. I didn't know what happened to him, but I knew that they'd been pretty harsh in their punishing.

Looking at Ancano, he reminded of me of Deras through and through. That was why I didn't believe what he had told me when I arrived. I didn't trust him. Apparently most others here were of the same mindset as me, especially the apprentices. Brelyna had said that it was pretty clear that he didn't trust any of us and she didn't like the way he looked at her. I found it hard to disagree with her. But I didn't want to get on his bad side. He was with the Arch-Mage and that gave him some power over the rest of us. I thought it would be best to be cooperative. For now.

"Yes sir," I said politely, giving him a small smile. "What can do for you?"

"You were in Saarthal, yes?" he asked, straight to the point. "It has come to my attention something was found there." As he said this, I saw a glitter in his cold eyes. It gave me shivers.

"Maybe..." I said levelly. Urub said word travelled fast, but I didn't trust that he got the information so quickly. "We found rocks, dirt, bones, that sort of thing..."

"Don't play the fool with me, I know you found something of significant importance. Tolfdir is still there, isn't he? I shall expect a full report when he returns."

"How is it you know about any of this?" I regretted the question and hoped that I hadn't gone too far. But he gave me a smile. There was no warmth in it at all. It was a self-assured, arrogant smirk.

"It is my job to know these things," he replied in his slimy voice. "It is my duty in the role of the Arch-Mage's adviser to know everything that transpires." I didn't like the way he put emphasis on 'everything.' "For example, I know about you and your friend's little trip to Diinoksilfaas. Oh, don't look so surprised," he added, his smile growing wider. "I knew from the moment you started off."

"How?" Had he been spying on us? He really didn't trust us. Or had he been meaning to follow us?

"Never you mind. I could have persuaded the Arch-Mage to excommunicate you from the College if I wished. Luckily for you, I decided to tell the innkeeper to inform the Arch-Mage of your doings and leave you to his judgement. In a way, you should be grateful that I didn't do otherwise." That made my blood boil. I resisted the urge to punch him in the nose and kept my voice level.

"I guess I should be," I said, keeping his gaze. "Thank you." His smile grew wider as he inclined his head.

"You are welcome. I must get back to my duties. Thank you for your... help." With that, he turned and strode out. I hoped he tripped on the stairs and hit his head on the way down. Calming myself, I turned back to my small pile of books and picked one of them up. Turning the first page, I began to read.

I don't really know how long I sat there, there were some interesting stories. I liked the one about the family who were being fed by a mage who stayed at their home and created feasts using magical scrolls. The wife, however, was scared of what he might ask in return. So, in the dead of night, she beheaded him and the mage cursed her, that she may never rest in peace. Her ghost could still be seen in that part of the woods, sobbing and clutching a blood-stained axe. I did like a good ghost story, they gave me the chills and were thrilling in a way.

Then, I found something else of interest. The legend of a wizard, named Gauldur, who had a powerful amulet. His three sons, jealous of their father's power, killed him and fled. They were soon chased down and killed by the king and his men. Almost every trace of it was stricken from official records but I managed to find a list of the son's names: Mikral, Sigdis and... Jyrik!

The writ of sealing in that tomb, that had been the draugr's name! I knew I saw the name somewhere! Could it be the same one? I took out the amulet fragment that I found on the body. I could feel it's power, even in this small piece. This couldn't be a coincidence. It had to be him. The legend was true. They must have taken their father's amulet and split it up among them, unable to use it together. Each gained a fraction of it's power. That meant that the other sons were buried somewhere in Skyrim and they all had a piece of the amulet with them.

One of them, according to the book, died somewhere near Folgunther. I made a note of this in my quest log. I would have to look into this at some point. But not right now, I had something more important to be getting on with. Putting aside 'Lost Legends', I picked up the blue volume Urub gave me. It had the seal of the College, an eye inside a circle and a five-pointed star, on the cover and was entitled the 'Night of Tears.'

So, I had an account of the events that caused Saarthal's destruction. Perhaps I'd learn a little more about it as I was reading through. In the end, I started to skim-read through most of it, not just because I needed to do the research but also because I was rather ashamed for what my ancestors had done to the Nords all those years ago. Some things were best left undiscovered.

Something caught my eye as I scanned the pages and I read the passage in more detail:

_The true motives behind the Night of Tears have been obscured to us by the passage of time, but I believe this was not a simple war of territory, or of control of Skyrim. I believe that what happened was a significant event based around something very particular._

_The Nords found something when they built their city, buried deep in the ground. They attempted to keep it buried, but the elves learned of it and coveted it for themselves. Thus they assaulted Saarthal, their goal not to drive the Nords out but to secure this power for themselves. I believe Ysgramor knew something of what the elves would find under Saarthal, and rallied together his people to keep the elves from gaining it. When Nords once again controlled Skyrim, this power was buried deep below the earth and sealed away._

_Time has kept this knowledge from us, but it is my hope that Time will also reveal the truth of these words. Every effort will be made to relocate Saarthal, and find that which has been lost to us._

So the Night of Tears wasn't just a territorial dispute between races. The elves knew about what we had uncovered in Saarthal and the Nords were just unfortunate enough to be in their way. That orb must have great power that my ancestors were willing to kill for it. It also made it much more dangerous.

I actually did consider running straight back to the excavation sight to give Tolfdir my findings. But I knew I'd been sitting here for a while now. They'd be back pretty soon, so I'd just have to wait here until they did arrive back. Putting aside the 'Night Of Tears', I picked up the black-bound volume with what most would recognise as the insignia of the Empire upon it. A silver dragon.

I had seen the 'Book Of The Dragonborn' a few times during my travels but I hadn't actually found the time to read up on... well, my legend. I didn't know what the Nord people thought of me, what was expected of me or what the full extent of my powers could be. I made to open it when...

"That's a little ego-centric, isn't it?" I looked up to see the smiling face of Brelyna Maryon. "Have you been up here all this time?"

"Um... how long is 'all this time?'" I asked. I didn't actually know how long I'd been sitting here.

"About two hours." Okay, that was quite a long time. "It took us a while to move the Eye of Magnus into the Hall of Elements."

"The what?" I asked, although I suspected what she was talking about.

"Oh, it's what they're calling the orb you and Tolfdir found." She gave me one of those radiant smiles that glowed like the sun. "It's incredible! I've never seen anything like it before. Who knows what we could learn from it! All thanks to you."

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Tolfdir helped too and I just found it by accident..."

"Don't be so modest," she said, "you found something beyond extraordinary and you deserve the credit." She lowered her voice "For a legendary Nordic hero, you don't have much of an ego."

"I never thought about that," I remarked, leaning back in my chair. "I guess it's from the way I was bought up. My parents taught me that it's fine to feel good about yourself but not to be too arrogant. I see some, bragging about their great deeds and just think of how false they are. I prefer to be modest, especially in a land where killing five wolves a day is a mark of considerable status."

"That makes sense, I guess," Brelyna agreed. "For me, it was the opposite. My parents were always telling how great I ought to be, like 'those who came before me.' I didn't care about what they did. I wanted them to see me for what I could do. But they never could."

She gazed deep into my eyes. I saw the sparks of happiness dancing in them. "You're the only person I know that's actually seen me for me. Does... that make sense?"

"Of course it does," I nodded. "But... am I really the only person you've known that's not expected great things from you?"

"Yes, you are," she said with sincerity. "Because of my upbringing, I didn't know very many people other than members of my family. You're the first real friend that I've had. I'm glad you came here."

I smiled back at her, truly touched by what she said. "I am too. My mother did want me to further my education in magic and when I heard about this place, I thought 'why not?'"

"Did you learn magic from your mother?" she asked. I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I thought back to him. As I spoke, I felt a lump rise in my throat. I didn't want to discuss this with Tolfdir, but I felt I could tell her.

"No, it was... my father who got me interested in magic." I gave a sad smile at the memory of him. "Alyon Dredena. He was a battlemage for the Empire, but always found the time to come home when he could. He always told me I should do my best in whatever I try, including magic.

"He was so proud when he discovered I had talents in the arcane arts. He bought me Spell Tomes, taught me what he knew at home. He was patient when I made a mistake, even when I accidentally set fire to the roof. He said that, if I worked at it, I could become a great mage. He taught me that magic isn't always a force for destruction, that it could be used to heal, that there are ways other than violence to solve problems."

"He sounds like a good father and a great man," Brelyna noted. Her tone was sympathetic. Could she hear the strain in my voice. "What happened to him?"

"He was... he..." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "It was during the Great War. He was fighting for the Empire. I found out that, in a losing battle, the general commanding him told him to hold the line against the Aldmeri Dominion. Whatever the cost. They said there were too many mages for him to handle... that they surrounded him... and they... they..."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let the tears roll down my face. It seemed like such a long time ago, but I still felt the emptiness that had descended on me when I was first told the news. I was fourteen. I'd cried all night. So had my mother. We'd carried on... but it wasn't the same without him. I still missed him, to this day. I wondered what he'd think of me if he could see me, that his son turned out to be a hero of legend, destined to stop the return of the dragons. How would he feel?

I felt a warm hand enclose around mine. I looked up to see that wonderful girl reaching out to me, her fingers entwined with mine. She stood me up and enclosed me in a gentle embrace. I couldn't explain it, but I immediately felt better. It wasn't just the comfort I felt from her, nor warmth of her skin on mine. Somehow, this just felt... right.

"Sauron..." She pulled back, her eyes meeting mine. "I'm so sorry. I truly am. I can't imagine... how you felt."

"Yeah..." I wiped the tears from my face. "It was hard... it still is, I guess..."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you, if he could see you now" she said, with such a definite tone that I nodded, believing her.

"You're right, I think he would be. Thanks Brelyna." I waited for a bit, raising my eyebrows. She got the hint, her face flushing.

"Sorry..." She fidgeted and sat back down, looking at her shoes.

"Nothing to be sorry for," I replied, taking my seat too. "I think I needed that, so thank you."

"You're welcome," she mumbled. Her face was still red, but I could still see a smile on her face. Deciding not to let this drag out uncomfortably, I stood up from my seat.

"Well, I've done my research and I'd best go and tell Tolfdir what I've found. You coming?"

She lifted her head up, then moved to join me. "Why not? Let's go and see your proud achievement."

"Miss Maryon, are you trying to give me a big head?"

"Perhaps, Mr Dredena, perhaps." With Urab no doubt glaring at us for showing signs of affection in his library, we walked down the stairs and out into the cold.

As we strode out across the yard, I saw Onmund leaving the Hall of Attainment. This wasn't unusual, but what was odd was the way he was acting. He sharply shut the door, his gaze shifting around like a wild rabbit, looking left and right. After this he pulled his hood tight around his head and set off in a quick stride. Something was up and it wasn't legitimate.

"Brelyna, you go on ahead. I'll catch up later, something's come up."

"Okay, don't take too long. I might start to miss you," she joked. I laughed appreciatively, watched her until she entered the Hall and set off after the Nord apprentice.

This seemed rather out of character for him. Onmund was noble, loyal and honest, some of the good qualities of a Nord. He didn't seem like the kind of man who would get involved in shady dealings or backstreet mischief. Whatever he was doing, I thought it best to intervene in case he'd do something he'd regret.

Following him wasn't easy. He seemed determined to shake off any kind of tail he might have picked up. There were times I almost lost him and only just caught up with him. Finally, he ended the chase at the top of the ramparts of the College. By the time I made it up the stairs, he was standing with someone else at a viewing spot, with two benches and a circular window.

Crouching low to make as little noise as possible, I crept up slowly to this meeting spot. I soon got close enough to hear what they were saying:

"... yes, that's what I needed!" Onmund was saying. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Remember the arrangement," said another voice, "I have something you want, but what about what I want?" There was a moment of silence.

"What about this?" Another lapse of silence, no doubt as he was considering what he gave him "It's been in my family for years, it should be worth a lot."

"Hmmm... yes, this will do nicely. Remember, all deals are final." That would have sounded like a warning from anyone else, but the tone in the other's voice was hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

"I'm sure." Right, enough was enough.

"Well, don't think you are," I said, standing up and crossing to the thresh-hold. Onmund whipped his head around, as did another man. He wore the robes of an expert mage and had olive-coloured skin. A Bosmer, or wood elf. Onmund looked surprised but he looked like he was going to hit me.

"What? Who are you? How long have you been there?" he asked angrily.

"Long enough." I answered simply. "What's going on here?"

"Enthir has something I need," Onmund said, cutting off the Bosmer as he was about to talk. "I was about to trade him something of mine for it. Not that it's any of your business," he added.

"What were you offering him?" He hesitated, then handed me something. It was a golden amulet, with a ruby set into it, an enchantment spell making it glow red. It was very old. I could almost feel the history behind it. He was right, this would be worth a lot of money.

"Quite something, isn't it?" Enthir said, his eyes fixed greedily on the amulet. I handed it back to Onmund, watching the Bosmer warily. "Now then, back to our deal..." He was turning back to Onmund.

"Wait a minute!" They stopped again. "What are you trading it for?" What would Onmund be so willing to part with something so precious for?

The answer came when Onmund told Enthir to show me. Reluctantly, he pulled out a damp cloth and opened it. My eyes widened as I saw it. There was no mistaking what it was: a daedric heart. They were used as an ingredient in healing potions and were rather difficult to get a hold of. Even so, it didn't seem like such a good trade off for such a precious heirloom.

"You never know when you might need one," Onmund said. The tone in his voice was confident, but there was a hint of doubt.

"But that's it, isn't it? Do you need one, I mean really?" He looked away from, but I pressed on. "You may not like your family, but this is something that has been handed down by them for generations. It's the only thing you have of them that obviously means a lot to them. They obviously trust you with it if they gave it to you. Are you going to betray that trust and flitter it away in a shady deal?"

"Hey! This is a done deal!" Enthir insisted, sounding desperate. I ignored him.

"Think about it Onmund. Don't do something that you'll regret." I watched him carefully.

He seemed to consider what I had said. I could only hope that he would make the right choice. He stood there for about a minute, his head bowed in thought. Finally, he looked up. His mind was made up. He gave me a grateful smile and turned a steely gaze to Enthir.

"Sorry, the deal's off. I've changed my mind." With that, he placed the amulet back in his pocket and left with me, Enthir's angry yells following us as we walked back inside. We continued in silence until we reached the Hall of Attainment. Onmund turned to me, with a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sauron," he said with sincerity. "I almost did something that I might have regretted. I can't believe I almost gave him something so important for a damned potion ingredient."

"Think nothing of it, my friend," I replied, returning the smile. "Just think about these things a little more carefully next time."

"Oh, I will believe me. I won't forget this, I'll repay you someday, I promise." Something told me that I would be thankful I was in his debt.

"I'll hold you to that. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I turned and walked back out into the courtyard.

As the biting cold pierced my skin, my thoughts turned again to the powerful and strange artifact that we had floating in the Hall Of Elements. I still had the growing suspicion that it had been a bad idea bringing it here. Something so powerful should be handled with care. While I was sure that most of the mages here were much of the same mind, I knew it was hard to prepare for every eventuality.

With this in mind, I remembered the glitter I had seen in Ancano's eyes when he mentioned the Eye. It was a desire to own, a lust for power and a determination to have it. It was only for a brief moment but I was sure I saw it. I hoped that Aren would be able to keep him in his place... or he might be the end of us all.


	7. Good Intentions

**Good Intentions**

"Ah, here is the founder of our magnificent discovery!" Tolfdir's appraising voice greeted me as I walked into the Hall of Elements. He stood close to the large orb that had taken pride of place in the centre of the lecutre hall.

It certainly was an amazing discovery, there was no denying that. We were in possession of probably the most unique and powerful magical artifacts ever found in Skyrim, perhaps all of Tamriel. Seeing it there, suspended between the air and earth, even I couldn't help but be in slight awe of it.

"Don't try giving him credit sir, I already did." Brelyna gave me a smile as our eyes met, increasing my blush.

"Yes well... I can't take all the credit," I mumbled.

"Credit where credit is due, my boy," the elderly mage replied. "You did a fine job and deserve the praise you get."

"Thank you, sir" I said, conceding.

"Now then," continued Tolfdir, "I understand that you have been doing research on the Eye."

"Yes sir, I have," I confirmed. "I found a book called 'Night Of Tears.' There was mention of an object of great power that men and mer fought and died over at Saarthal. There wasn't any great detail but it can't be a coincidence that we found this at Saarthal and that there's something linked to it."

"Hmm... that is a rather grim discovery," he said somberly. "But still, at least no-one died over it this time. I'm sure that as long as we treat it with respect and caution, everything will be fine."

"I suppose sir," I agreed but inside I felt like this thing was still going to be a problem somehow. Still, I thought to myself, myabe we'll learn something from studying it that may benefit us all. "What have you learned so far sir?"

"Well, why don't you have a look, see what you can tell me." He turned to my fellow apprentice. "Brelyna, you too. Seeing as how you two seem to do well together, you can both take a look at it and tell me what observations you can make."

I felt myself blush again at his words as Brelyna walked over to me. I could see that she was blushing a little as well. What had Tolfdir meant by that? Was it that we just worked well together as friends or was he implying something else about us? I shrugged internally. Best not to think about it for now.

"Okay, well..." I looked it over. "It's big. It's floating. It's glowing. There, our work here is done."

She giggled a little, giving me a playful hit. "Be serious!"

"I am being serious. Seriously stating the obvious," I countered with a smile.

"Okay, okay stop!" She giggled again, calming herself down and looking over it. "In all seriousness, there's some odd things about it."

"You mean odder than your average giant levitating sphere?" I let her laugh at that. "No, but you are right. Like, what are these runes?" I directed to the symbols that decorated parts of the orb. They certainly didn't look familiar to anything I'd ever seen. My companion nodded in agreement

"Yes, you're right," she said, examining them. "They're not Aleyid-"

"-or Dwemer-"

"-or Daedric-"

"-not even Falmer." I finished. Great minds thought alike it seemed. We pointed this out to Tolfdir, who smiled at us proudly.

"Well noticed." He began to walk around the edge of the Eye, taking it all in. "They're unlike anything we've seen before but, then again, this whole object is. Now, I'm not sure if you are as attuned as I am, but can you feel that?"

Cautiously, we walked closer. Brelyna held her hand out to it, not so that it touched it, just hovering above the surface. Realisation dawned on her face after a few minutes and she looked at me excitedly. I could feel it too: a great energy flowing through my veins, like the kind I felt as I cast a spell, but stronger. Did that mean...

"You feel it, yes?" Once again he smiled. "This marvellous object. It practically radiates magicka. And yet it's unlike anything I've felt before."

We spent a few more minutes studying the Eye: what it's purpose was, where it came from, who made it, what could be learned from it. Brelyna had a theory that it had been given, in the early days, as a gift from the gods to mortals. This was where they learned magic from and how the first mages got their powers.

I myself postulated about the Eye's practical purposes. Considering that it seemed to radiate magicka then it stood to reason that, if it were harnessed correctly, it would not only give infinite amount of energy but also increase a mages power tenfold. I also added that such power should be approached with caution and shouldn't be attempted unless in a controlled environment, if at all. Tolfdir agreed with me there.

"Well, this has certainly been interesting," he said, wrenching himself from his work. "But I think you two have studies of your own to be getting on with."

"Doesn't this take priority?" asked Brelyna.

"Arch-Mage Saren and I are working hard on the subject of the Eye. While you are entitled to help as well, it would be advisable for you all to continue with your own work."

Deciding that this didn't sound too unreasonable, Brelyna and I took our leave. We walked in silence until we returned to the dorms in the Hall of Attainment. There, Brelyna invited me to sit with her in her own room, where we could talk a little more to each other.

"It really is incredible, isn't it?" she marveled.

"In a way, yes it is," I agreed. "We should at least be able to learn a lot from it." She nodded. I noticed her body language changed: she was fidgeting with her hands, something she did when she was nervous or apprehensive. "Something wrong?"

"It's just... well... if you have a moment, could you help me with something?" She stared at her feet as she said this, looking up cautiously to see me smiling at her.

"Of course I can. What do you need?" She relaxed a little.

"I just need someone that I can practice a few spells on. Nothing dangerous," she assured me hurridley. "Would you be willing to assist me?"

"Sure I will. I trust you," I told her. Relief broke out on her face.

"Good, I was afraid I would have to ask J'zargo."

"No-one wants to suffer that," I joked. "Where should I stand then?"

"Just over here will do." I crossed to where she indicated and turned as her hands started to glow. "Please hold still and don't move." She raised her hand, summoned the power and cast it at me. I felt a strange tingling where it struck, as well as... well...

"There! Now, I..." She stopped as she realised the mistake. "Oh dear. That wasn't supposed to happen. Do you... do you feel alright, Sauron? You look very, ummm, green."

She was right about that. I didn't know what she did or how she managed to do it but I was suddenly seeing the world in green. I didn't know if my body was green, as I could see everything in green. Why green? I hate green! Not nature, just the colour.

"Brilliant. Now I know how a tree sees the world." I probably sounded rather bitter about it, because she flushed so that I regretted what I said.

"I'm so so sorry! I... I didn't know this would happen, I thought I... I..." She was stuttering and stammering. "I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay Brelyna, it's okay," I assured her calmly. "I'm sure this is just a miscalculation or an anomaly. It's not like this is permanent... right?"

"No, of course it isn't." She didn't sound so sure but I believed her. She was distressed enough already. "I'm sure it'll wear off soon. When it does, we can try again and-"

"I'm afraid I must intrude. I must speak to Mr. Dredena immediately " I already knew before I turned that it was Ancano. His arrogant, slimy tone was unmistakable. "I have no doubt you are engaged in... important research, but this cannot wait."

I saw Brelyna bow her head in embarrassment when he took that mocking undertone about her spells and the effect that it had and I felt anger surge through me. Even if I now saw the world through green, I had to express all self-restraint not to punch him across his sneering face.

"What is it? What's happening?" I asked, keeping my voice level.

"Allow me to clarify the situation," the Thalmor adviser started. "I'd like to know why there's someone claiming to be from the Psijiic Order here in the College. More importantly, I'd like to know why he's asking for you specifically." From the way he spoke, it was like he thought it was somehow my fault but that wasn't my focus.

I'd felt a jolt in my stomach when he'd mentioned the Order. So, I really had seen one of the legendary order of mages down in Saarthal. Now, he was back and looking for me. They'd known about the Eye being in Saarthal and what might happen when we found it. He knew what this was about and may the gods be damned if I wasn't going to get some answers.

Brelyna was rather in awe too. "One of the Psijiics? Here?"

"Yes, are you deaf as well as stupid, girl?" She lapsed once more into embarrassed silence. That was my limit. I stood between them both and looked the Altmer square in the eye.

"Alright, I don't care if you are an important advisor from the Thalmor or how high and mighty you think you are, but you do not talk to her like that. I respectfully ask that you apologise to her or I won't come with you at all. I don't care if all the Divines descend to summon me, I won't go with you until you say you're sorry."

Had I really just said all of that? I had just said all of that to a Thalmor agent and it had quite an impact. He stood staring at me wide-eyed and shocked. I thought he was going to strike me down then and there. His fists were clenched and there was an angry glint in his eyes. But it left and he looked at Brelyna.

"My apologies, Miss Maryon," he said, a very convincing apologetic tone in his voice. "I didn't mean any offence, I'm not the most patient of men." He glanced at me as he said this, that glint returning to his eye briefly.

"Apology accepted, sir," she replied respectfully. "You'd better get going, this no doubt very important." She turned to me with a look that urged me not to argue.

"Yes, indeed. Come, Mr. Dredena." With that, he strode back to the door out of the dorms.

As I made to catch up, I looked back at Brelyna before I left. Even in green, she still looked beautiful. When her eyes met mine, that radiant smile that I always loved seeing formed on her face. I immediately felt proud for standing up to Ancano like that, if it meant that I did it for her. She seemed rather grateful too.

"Thank you." She said simply. "Go on, get going. We'll talk later." I turned around to go. "Oh and I hope my spell wears off soon." With a small laugh, I followed Ancano back into the cold.

We quickly marched across the courtyard to the Hall of Elements again. This whole thing clearly had Ancano very rattled. He, like me, hadn't expected one of the Psijiics to appear here. Now that one of them had, he was in a position of ignorance and he didn't like it. He was the kind of man who preferred to know everything that was going on in the world.

Or at least that's what I could tell from his body language. His pace quickened as we opened the door that went to the Arch-Mage's quarters and mounted the stairs two at a time as we ascended. I didn't say anything for fear that he might do something rash. I think I'd already compromised him enough today.

This was the first time I'd been in Aren's quarters and they were very impressive. The room was grandly sized, aligned with display cases containing soul gems, from small to large. An alchemy table stood here as well, laden with ingredients for the skill of potion-making. At the centre was a tree, with plants like lavender and foxglove growing around it, decorated with glowing mage-lights. Aren and the Psijiic mage stood in front of it, apparently deep in discussion. They turned at the sound of footsteps.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought that it was the same Psijiic I saw in Saarthal. The one who appeared to me and warned me about the consequences of finding the Eye of Magnus. If it was him, maybe I'd finally get some answers.

"Ah, there you are Sauron," Arch-Mage Aren said by way of greeting. His brow furrowed. "Are you feeling ill? Perhaps you should go and see Collette for a healing spell."

"It's nothing, sir," I sighed, referring to my green appearance. "Unforeseen side-effect of an untested spell. It'll wear off... I think."

"Ah, I see." He turned back to the Psijiic. "Now then, shall we-" Whatever he was going to propose, he didn't finish.

My green vision was abated by a stronger purple descending on the world. Both Ancano and Aren and everything else were frozen in place as time stopped, leaving myself and the Psijiic free to move. Seemingly satisfied the spell had worked, the mage looked to me.

"It is good to meet you in person Sauron Dredena," he said to me. "My name is Quaranir of the Psijiic Order."

"Nice to meet you," I said, glancing at the frozen Ancano. "This time freezing thing is getting to be a bad habit."

"I'd simply like to talk to you," he replied, though I think he smiled a little at my joke. "I've given us a chance to speak privately, though it probably isn't what you're used to. I'm afraid I can't do this for long, so we must be brief."

"Okay, shoot." I suspected he didn't need invitation, but he nodded in thanks

"The situation here at you College is of dire importance," he began to explain, "and attempts to contact you, as we have previously, have failed. I believe it is due to the very source of our concern. This object... the Eye of Magnus as your people have taken to calling it, the energy coming from it is has prevented us from reaching you with the visions you have already seen."

"If it's powerful enough to block you guys, I can understand your concern," I voiced. "I felt that it was rather dangerous from the warning you gave me and my own suspicions."

"Your intuition is correct," he commended. "The longer it remains here, the more dangerous the situation becomes. So, I have come here personally to tell you the situation must be dealt with."

"Say no more. Consider me your Dragonborn for hire," I said with a bow. "I want this thing gone if it means it will hurt my friends. What do you want me to do?"

"Very good, I anticipated as much," he praised, before continuing. "Many in the Order believe, as I do, that if the Eye remains here, it will be misused. We believe something will happen soon that cannot be avoided. Your efforts should be directed towards dealing with the aftermath, but we cannot predict what that will be. I fear I have already overstepped the bounds of my Order, but I will offer this: seek out the Augur of Dunlain here in your College. His perception may be clearer than ours."

"Augur of Dunlain. Right." A pause. "Who's he?"

"He was a student at the College. Now he is something... different." I waited for him to elaborate but he didn't. When I asked where I could find him, he seemed a little embarrassed to tell me. "I... I am unsure. He is within in the College. Surely one of your colleagues must know where he is.

"I am sorry I cannot provide further help, but this conversation requires a great deal of effort on my part. Now, I'm afraid I must leave. We will continue to watch over you and guide you as best we can. It is within you to succeed, never forget that."

"You can count on me," I assured him.

"I know we can. Oh and by the way," he added, smiling at me, "don't worry about your friend's spell. It will wear off in about an hour." That was a relief, I thought. The purple glow left as he finished speaking.

"I'm sorry, were you about to say something?" asked the Arch-Mage. He looked rather confused and I didn't blame him.

"There's been a misunderstanding," the monk said innocently. "I clearly should not be here. I shall simply take my leave."

"What?" Ancano looked both bewildered and angry. "You ask for a specific member of the College, I bring him to you and now you simply want to leave? What are you up to? Explain yourself!"

"I am not 'up to' anything," Quaranir replied. He was speaking to Ancano as if he were a child. "I apologize if I have offended you in any way."

"We will see about this..." the Thalmor mage growled, following him as he made his way to the stairs, leaving Arch-Mage Aren and I alone to contemplate what had just happened.

I stood thinking for a while, wishing I had a beard like Aren that I could stroke thoughtfully. Quaranir had mentioned about the Eye being misused if it remained here. It was certainly an item of great power and, in the wrong hands, could be devastating. Only bad things seemed to be around it: men and mer had fought over it and the Psijiics were worried about it. So was I.

I wanted it to be gone and to be gone soon, especially in light of this new information. I didn't want anyone to be getting hurt over something that I had stumbled across in the first place. Especially Brelyna. If anything happened to her because of me, I knew I would never be able to forgive myself.

"I feel so strange..." Aren gazed thoughtfully at the tree in the centre of his quarters. "I'm... I'm not sure what happened..."

"Maybe it was something you ate sir." He chuckled appreciatively. Well, I had to start somewhere with this Augur thing. "Sir, do you know anything about the Augur of Dunlain?"

His expression became more stern at the mention of it. "Has Tolfdir been telling stories again? I thought I made it quite clear that this was a subject inappropriate for conversation. Please don't allow him to continue to discuss the subject."

"Yes sir, I'll do that." Well, I had a lead on something. "Excuse me sir, I have studies to attend."

"Of course..." he said absently, staring off into space. I bowed my head and took my leave, heading back down to the Hall of Elements. I was unsurprised to see that Tolfdir was still present, studying the Eye intently. He really loved this thing.

"Excuse me..." He was so engrossed in it that he didn't hear me. "Sir? Sir!"

He snapped his head around. "Oh, I am sorry my boy. The Eye, it is most intriguing .." He looked like he was going to start again, but he shook himself away. "Now, what do you need Sauron?"

"Well, apart from a bit of stew, I need to find out about the Augur of Dunlain. Do you know anything sir?"

"Now, there's a name I haven't heard in a long time," he said thoughtfully. Then realisation dawned on his face. "My goodness, it's been years since I've spoken to him. I suppose he's still down in the Midden, but I haven't really checked. Are you going to see him? Do tell him 'hello' for me, would you?"

"Of course sir," I agreed, pleased that I was getting somewhere. "Where is the Midden?"

"Underneath the College," he told me. "There's a trapdoor on the right-hand side, leaving the Hall of Elements. It's not the nicest place, so if you do go down there, please be careful."

"Yes sir, right you are," I responded. "I'll be careful and thank you for your help."

"Not at all, my lad," he smiled. I returned it and made to leave, when I saw a familiar figure lurking by the foot of the stairs to the Arch-Mage's quarters. I approached him, his tail swinging lazily about.

"Hello J'zargo." The Khajiit leaped like he'd just been prodded with a hit iron. "What are you up to?"

"Uh.. greetings, my friend." He stopped and had a good look at me. "Sauron, J'zargo knows you are envious of his skills, but there is no need to take the phrase 'green with envy' too literally." He chuckled at his own jest.

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind," I said, laughing in good grace. "Now, what are doing?"He looked as if he were about to say something to excuse himself, but seemed to realise there was no point.

"Well, between us," he said, leaning close and lowering his voice, "J'zargo heard about the Psijiic at the College. He was hoping to see him, perhaps learn something from him."

"Sorry, he's just left," I informed him.

"Oh well, can't be helped," he shrugged, relaxing a little. "Where are you going to?" I wondered whether I should tell him.

Being a Khajiit they weren't exactly the most trustworthy folks, due to their reputations of stealing and smuggling. But it wasn't fair to tar every member with the same brush and I didn't believe in racial prejudice. I felt I could trust him at least, as far as I was concerned anyway.

"I'm going down to the Midden, to find something important." I didn't need to tell him the whole truth.

"The Midden, you say?" His interest was piqued. "Might J'zargo accompany you? He wishes to try out these..." He pulled out some rolls of paper. Magical scrolls. "You remember in the tomb we all went to, when J'zargo said about creating something to fight undead? Well, J'zargo has created these excellent flame cloak scrolls, with a twist. They should be particularly effective against the undead and should burn them to a crisp in no time."

I whistled in appreciation. "That sounds useful. But you've not tested them, have you?"

"No. J'zargo has been working so hard on creating these spells, he does not have time to test them. But this is an excellent opportunity to do so. Perhaps you could help. I will give you some too and we shall see if there are any undead in the Midden we can test them on. This is a good plan, no?"

"That sounds fair enough." He took three and I took three, placing them in my pouch. "Come on, let's go."

"This will be fun, J'zargo can tell." With my expectant companion in tow, I left the Hall of Elements, turned right outside and began to look around the area.

It wasn't long before we came across a trapdoor tucked away in the corner. When I put my hands on the metal handle, it was ice-cold. I heaved it open and J'zargo climbed down gracefully. I was somewhat more clumsy as I climbed down and fell at the last five rungs. After brushing the snow off my robes and to keep what little dignity I had, I looked at my surroundings.

We'd climbed down into a cave adorned with snow and hung with icicles. Beyond the limit of the cave was a stone room with a door leading to the next area. An eerie, icy mist hung over the ground as we cautiously walked in. A pile of wood was stocked in the corner to the left and, curiously, a sweeping brush in a thatched basket was propped next to the door. Yes, in case someone decided to do a little cleaning up, I thought.

I slowly opened the door and stepped into the room beyond, after walking through a low-ceiling-ed tunnel. I almost banged my head. It was certainly larger, some stairs to the left leading down to the archway beyond. Some more arch-shaped passages were to the right of us, three out of four of them were blocked off by iron-wrought gates. J'zargo slinked over to investigate the one that wasn't.

"There is a small drop down here," he told me, glancing down. "Perhaps we could jump down here to save time. Khajiit always land on their feet, you know."

"I have no doubt," I countered, looking down myself.

It seemed he was right. From an archway I could see, it looked like we would have to go down there ourselves anyway. This would certainly cut off travel time, provided we didn't fall and break our ankles in the process. Still, maybe the risk would be worth it in this case. I was about to jump when-

"Wait!" The Khajiit held up his hand. "J'zargo smells something foul... look, there!" He pointed down as a draugr came shuffling out of the arch we would have come from. It stood there, flexing it's arms and swinging a battle-axe. I had a thought, pulling out a scroll that J'zargo gave me.

"I think we just found a test subject," I whispered, holding it up. "Wait here, I'll go try it out."

"Be careful, my friend," he responded in an equally low voice. "J'zargo would not want to go back and tell Tolfdir you have been hacked to bits."

"Hate to put you through that," I replied, with a smile that he returned.

"J'zargo awaits to see how well his scrolls work." I carefully dropped down, feeling a slight pain as my feet hit the floor. The noise, however, got the undead's attention. It turned to face me, clutching it's axe and glaring at me.

"Hi there." I couldn't turn on the flame cloak until he got close. "It's your lucky day! Free swing at a Dunmer! Come on, come at me and take my head off! Write about it to home, show off to your friends!"

Whilst also making a fool of myself, my true intention was to goad the undead into getting close. If I turned on the flame cloak on before it was close enough, it would do it's very best to keep away. Luckily, it didn't need much encouragement. It began to charge forward, axe raised... then it stopped and cocked it's head curiously to one side. Realisation hit me as to why.

"Okay, really?" I didn't even know they were this aware. "It's just a side-effect. It'll wear off, now hit me!"

It stared for a bit, gave an imitation of a shrug and resumed the charge. I waited, charged up the cloak and felt the flames flicker around my body as it activated. It hit the limit of the cloak... and I hit the stone wall as I was thrown backwards by an almighty _bang!_

I was blinded by a flash of white light, a loud ringing in my ears. It cleared to give me blurry vision. Everything was unfocused. I felt something trickle down the side of my head. I felt a pain in my back, where I'd smacked against the stone. I tried to stand but I felt a searing pain shoot up my leg when I applied pressure. I saw something bend down to me and heard a voice.

"Can you hear J'zargo, Sauron?" There was worry in his voice. "Give him some sign, anything!" Could I still speak? I decided to try.

"Next time..." I responded feebly, "... you get... to be blown up..." His body seemed to relax the tension.

"J'zargo is so sorry, my friend," he apologised. "That was not meant to happen and he did not mean for you to get hurt. Here, drink this." He passed something up to my lips. From it's bitter taste, I guessed it was a healing potion. I felt a little better. The pain was lessened. I tried to stand again but the shot of pain came back.

"Do not try to move," he told me. "You stay here and rest. J'zargo will go to find what you have come to search for. It is the least he can do." I was touched by this and felt a warm respect for him.

"Augur... of Dunlain... find him..." I informed him, as best I could. He nodded and promised he would be back as quickly as he could. I heard his footsteps, a door open and close, then nothing. I was alone.

The potion began to take effect on me and I gradually felt a little stronger each passing minute. I still couldn't stand, but I had enough strength to give the healing process as little push. I summoned the energy into my hand and began to perform a healing spell. I had a little experience in Restoration magic, enough to know how to do this.

As I performed this accelerated healing, my thoughts turned to my Khajiit colleague. Despite what had happened, I didn't blame him for it. Sure, I had initially felt angry at what had happened but while he was competitive, I doubt he'd go so far as to try and kill someone to get him ahead. It was just an untested spell that had an unforseen side-effect. That wasn't his fault.

On that subject, I noticed that I was mercifully seeing in full colour again. Brelyna's spell had worn off at last. She'd be pleased to see that. I wondered what she still wanted to test out on me and hoped it was nothing that would get be hurt. No, it wouldn't I trusted her that much.

It was after about fifteen minutes that I realised that most of the pain was gone after my own healing spell. This time, when I stood, I could actually put pressure on my leg without falling. I stood up slowly and was soon upright. I checked my reflexes. My right arm twinged a little and my left foot was a little painful but I was otherwise alright.

It was just as I was doing a small circle of the room, hobbling along and limping, that I heard the door open and shut again. I turned to J'zargo had returned from his own little adventure. Even better, like Quranir had promised, Brelyna's spell had worn off and I was seeing in colour again. Another plus side.

"Ah, you are walking again. And you are looking less green." he said, sounding relieved and a tiny bit amused. "How are you?"

"I'll be fine, thanks for asking," I replied, giving him an encouraging smile.

"J'zargo is so sorry, Sauron," he said sincerely. "J'zargo did not know what effect this would have on you. He did not mean to hurt you."

"It's fine," I assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. I volunteered to help test out those scrolls. Occupational hazard. No hard feelings."

"Thank you." He shook my outstretched hand. "You are a good friend to J'zargo and he will not forget this."

He then proceeded to tell me what he had discovered. He had found the Augur and had been told to relay information to me. It had said that my efforts were in vain and it had already begun, whatever that meant. Some stuff about knowledge corrupting and destroying and that the Thalmor had already been seeking such knowledge.

So, Ancano was already down here, talking to him. While I couldn't prove it, I had no doubt he was asking about the Eye and it's power. Perhaps how to harness it for his own ends. I knew there was something I didn't like about him the minute I'd set eyes on him. When J'zargo told me he was asking about the Eye, that confirmed my suspicions.

He went on to tell me that to see 'through Magnus's Eye without being blinded, you require his staff.' The Staff of Magnus! My father had told me stories of such a powerful staff but that's all they were. Stories. Myths. It seemed that the Augur thought otherwise and the myths were true. If we did get that staff, if it did exist.

No, we'd consider all that later. I knew one thing that the Augur had already told me: we had to relay this information to Arch-Mage Aren as quickly as possible, except the bit about Ancano. I told all this J'zargo and he looked incredulous, like I was insane.

"He may be planning treachery," he said urgently. "J'zargo did not like the scent of that man. There was something off about him. We should tell the Arch-Mage."

"We know he was asking about the eye," I said rationally. "But we have no idea what questions he was asking about it. He could have been asking if it's possible to use it as a decoration to show off to friends. Besides, it would be our word against his. No, we need to wait for him to make the first move. Keep an eye on him."

"J'zargo sees your point," he conceded nodding. "But perhaps we can Onmund and Brelyna about this. They mistrust Ancano as well and we can confide in them. Have them help us watch him too."

"That's not a bad idea," I agreed. It would help to have them on our side. Plus, I trusted them and they me, I hoped.

"Of course it was, it was J'zargo's idea," he said with a grin. "Now, let us get out of here. J'zargo feels uneasy down here and the sooner we leave, the better."

"Agreed. I'll tell the Arch-Mage what we found while you go and warn the others." I began the process of limping back through the underground. J'zargo led the way, having better eyes and feet than me.

"One question." I stopped to listen. "When you are done with the Staff, might J'zargo... borrow it for a while?"

I had to laugh at that. "I'll give you a whole day with it, if you like. Now come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>Another chapter done! Just so people know, I'm getting rather bogged down with work at the minute due to my A-Levels. I can handle it, but it means less frequent updates. I may have the next chapter done over Easter but we'll see.<p>

Hope you enjoyed, bye for now! Happy Easter!


	8. A Night in Windhelm

**A Night in Windhelm**

It could be rather tiring being the Dragonborn. It seemed no sooner had I completed one task, I was straight on to the other. It was like some malevolent force had created this elaborate set of tasks for me to follow just so I wouldn't get bored. Or rest. But still, at least I was keeping fit, meeting new people, seeing new places and learning how not to die better. That was something.

I had just reported to Arch-Mage Aren about what J'zargo and I had discovered down in the Midden. At first, he was mildly amused at the idea of finding the legendary Staff of Magnus and thought I was pulling another of my jokes. But once I told him the information came from the Augur of Dunlain, he took it more seriously. He said that I should speak to Mirabelle Ervine, the Master Wizard of the College, who had mentioned the subject before.

He was also impressed with my initiative and gave me a mage's circlet set in with sapphires as a reward, which I now wore proudly on my head. It had an enchantment that fueled one's magicka levels, giving me more energy as well as my own. It certianly made me feel more powerful as a result and I was very grateful for it.

I had then gone to speak with Mirabelle about the Staff of Magnus. After telling her why I had asked, she had told me a group of Synod, a sort of Imperial group of mages, had been to the College a few months ago, asking questions about the Staff and the ruins of Mzulft. I guessed they were Dwarven ruins before she told me, judging from the name. She'd told me to start there but warned me they might not be cooperative.

So I was now packing my travel bag with essentials for a trip to the city of Windhelm. It was closest to Mzulft. I had already learned it's location and marked it on my map. I'd recovered from the worst of my injuries recieved from J'zargo's flame cloak test so I was fine for travelling. And, just in case I wasn't, I wouldn't be going alone.

"Are you ready Sauron?" I turned at the sweet sound of Brelyna's voice to see her already packed. She had a bow and a quiver of arrows rested on her back.

"Almost, just one last thing..." I fixed in my own bow and arrows and slung it on my back.

It was of elven make, complete with elven arrows. The bow itself had been enchanted so that every arrow fired from it would drain the magicka of whatever I was aiming at. I was fairly decent with a bow, I could at least summon the energy to pull the string, aim and fire. I preferred to use it as backup rather than my main weapon. That was magic. Also a dagger made of iron, that hung from my belt. The only blade I used, even then when I didn't have the magicka to cast anymore spells.

"Alright then," I said, standing up and turning to face her, "let's get going." Holding the door for her as we left, we walked across the bridge and into Winterhold.

With J'zargo and Onmund remaining behind to watch Ancano, it only made sense to have Brelyna with me to watch my back. Not only was she good company but she was the only person who knew I was the Dragonborn. That meant I could use my abilities to my full potential to help us in our search of Mzulft.

"So, we go there, ask the Synod if they know anything about the Staff and report back?" she asked, as we neared a carriage at the entrance to the city.

"In a nutshell, yes," I confirmed. "But it'll be dark by the time we get there. So, we spend the night at an inn there and travel to Mzulft in the morning."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" she asked. When she first saw me after the explosion, I thought she might faint with worry. "If you're still hurting, you can stay here..."

"I'm fine, better now," I told her. "But thanks for your concern. I appreciate it."

"Well, someone has to make sure you're not blown to pieces again," she joked. I could still hear the sense of worry in her voice though. I payed it no mind as I helped her up onto the carriage, offering her my hand which she took gently.

"Your seat, m'lady," I bowed in my poshest voice.

"Thank you, good sir," she replied, with a curtsy, sitting herself down next to me. "Windhelm please," she told the driver, paying him the necessary gold.

"Right-o," he said, flicking the reins and moving along the road at a steady pace. "We'll be there in a couple of hours." Nodding to him, Brelyna turned to face me again as we started to trundle along the road. Seeing as how the journey would take a while, this would be a good time for us to talk a little more as friends.

"I've never seen you with that dagger before," she pointed to the weapon on my belt.

"I suppose not," I replied, unhooking it and holding it in my hand. "I never really saw a reason to bring it before. But, then again, I've never seen you with that bow either."

"Touche," she said. She had taken it off for the journey and it was now laid on her lap. "My parents wanted me to focus on my magic. They were always pushing me, but my grandfather was more understanding." She smiled fondly at the mention of him.

"That's nice to know," I remarked. "Did he teach you how to use that?"

"He did, yes. It was his, he gave it to me when I was ten. He was never around a lot but, when he was, he taught me all he knew about using the bow. Here..." She handed it to me gently.

Proud to know that she trusted me with such a precious item, I held it up. It was a very fine make. The wood was supple, easily bent but not easily broken. It was well cared for, the wire was tough and strong. Clearly a lot of work had gone into making and caring for it. Brelyna must cherish it greatly, I thought. I handed it back to her carefully.

"It's a good bow. How are you with it?"

"Fairly decent, I'd say," she replied modestly. "Like I said, I focus more on magic. I'll bet you're better than me with yours."

"I'm pretty much the same," I told her, my eyes flicking to my weapon. "I focus more on magic than archery. The only difference is I taught myself from fifteen and I picked up some training from a member of the Companions."

My bow seemed rather shaming compared to hers. I'd found it in a chest in a dungeon and it had seen quite a bit of action. The enchantment on it had almost worn off and it had plenty of notches, from battles and a little of my own carelessness. I felt a little embarrassed to show her it.

"You taught yourself?" She sounded rather in awe of that. "That's pretty impressive." I felt myself blush a little at that. "Who was the Companion that taught you?"

"Aela the Huntress," I said. "She didn't look like much, but she was as fierce as a wolf and deadly with a bow." I smiled inwardly as I knew I wasn't just speaking metaphorically there.

"A woman?" It sounded an innocent enough question, but there was a strain in her voice. "That's... interesting."

"I suppose. She was the one who gave me this too," I added, gesturing to the dagger. "She used to joke it was the only blade I could use without falling over."

"Oh. Right..." There was a tone in her voice I couldn't make out. She had also looked away from me, occasionally glancing back, lost in her thoughts. I think. "You were... close?"

"We were friends, if that's what you mean. I don't she was interested in me anymore than that, if she was she never said anything."

"Oh, good." She turned back to me again and there was a faint smile on her lips.

"Why is that good?" When I asked, her cheeks flushed and she became very interested in her shoes.

"No reason," she mumbled. This was rather odd.

Why had she asked about me and Aela? Did she want to know if we were ever serious? Was she jealous. I thought maybe it was too much to hope that my fellow Dunmer had any kind of strong feelings for me, but that seemed to be the sign that she gave off. We were good friends but... was she interested in me? Like that?

At the minute, the atmosphere had become rather tense and awkward from talking about this, so I decided to change the subject to alleviate her embarrassment And my own. I racked my brains for something that could keep us occupied for the remainder of the journey, then I struck an idea.

"Do you like riddles?" She seemed just as grateful for the subject change. Her blush lessened and she looked back at me.

"Once again, you seem to know just what to say," she said with a smile, echoing her words in Saarthal. "Yes, I enjoy riddles. You first?"

"Very well." I thought for a moment. "What must be broken before it can be used?"

"Easy. An egg," she answered instantly. "Okay then... What goes round the house and in the house, but never touches the house?"

"Hmmm..." That was a good one. With new riddles, it took me many minutes before I could form an answer. Even then, it was most likely wrong. "Um... dust?"

"Nope. Come on, think." She was encouraging me but not spoon-feeding the answer. "It doesn't touch the house..."

"Let's see, um..." I thought long and hard, but nothing I could think of seemed right. "I'm sorry, I give up."

"It's sunlight, you big idiot!" She giggled as she said it, playfully rapping my skull. "All the dragons need to do is pose you riddles and our world is doomed."

"Hey!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Give me another, I'll try harder."

"Very well..." She sat in thought for a while. "What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?"

So the riddle was set. This time, I was going to think about it carefully and not just give up. Okay, once in a minute... twice in a moment... a lover's kiss? No, that seemed a little too literal. Something to do with time? No, none of the known units seemed to fit. Maybe something in the words... in the words... of course, that's it!

"The letter 'm'!" I answered proudly. The letter came once in a minute, twice in a moment but neither 'thousand' nor 'years' had the letter spelled in it.

"Well done, you do have a brain," she said with a grin.

"All right, here's my one." This would get her, I hoped. "What is greater than the gods, worse than the Daedra? Higher than high, lower than low? The dead eat it and if we eat it, we die."

"Never heard that one before. Let me see..." She rested her fingers on her chin, deep in thought.

I remember when my father first asked me that riddle, when I was eight years old. I spent a whole week trying to figure out the answer, all the while desperately begging him for some kind of clue. The only thing he would say was that nothing would make him tell me the answer, always winking as he did. I didn't realise then, but the answer was in his hint.

I was very proud when I eventually figured it out. I doubted Brelyna would take as long as I did with the riddle, but I would soon see. She spent about fifteen minutes thinking, before looking to me, defeated.

"You've stumped me with this one," she said.

"There's nothing you can think of?" I asked her, giving her a wink. She flushed a little, but was confused at the gesture.

"No, I can't..." Then, realisation hit her. "Of course! Nothing!"

"Exactly!"

"I have to admit, that's a good riddle. Okay, how about..."

We went on like that, exchanging riddles back and forth with each other. Even the driver, who's name was Sven, got involved in our battle of wits and he gave a few head-scratches too. It wasn't long before night began to fall and I looked onward to see we had arrived at our destination.

As we traveled by the flowing stream, we could see the battlements of a great city of stone emerging from out of the darkness. On the bank of the river it stood, standing out among the mountain. A large bridge could be seen, creating a path into the mighty settlement that seemed to truly reflect the hardy and war-like Nord spirit. We had arrived at Windhelm.

* * *

><p>Thanking Sven for his services, we crossed over the bridge and past the stables, under the arches of the gateways and through the ornately carved doors into the city. It was fairly overgrown as we came in and had a rather... depressing feel about it, like nobody really cared about this place very much.<p>

Maybe things would be a little more welcoming when we got inside. I shouldn't judge places or people on appearances. But even when we entered the snow-ridden courtyard, it wasn't exactly uplifting Everything had a grey, mundane look to it and wasn't very welcoming at all. Or it could be the incident that greeted us when we opened the door.

A woman, a Dunmer I was pleasantly surprised to discover, was in something of a tiff with two men. Nords, judging by their accents. And their attitude towards her. As in offensive, antagonistic and racist. I missed Onmund already. Brelyna and I exchanged a look, nodded and strode over.

"You come here where you're not wanted," one of the Nords was saying, "you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks!"

"But," the woman began nervously, "we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight."

"Hey," the other man said to his friend, "maybe the reason these grey-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!" Okay, this had gone on long enough.

"And what right or proof do you have to accuse her of that?" I asked, striding over and standing by her side. Brelyna flanked around the other.

"Oh another pair of dirty grey-skins, eh?" I met the man's steely gaze and stared defiantly at him. "This isn't your business, now clear off."

"Let's not go accusing people of things we can't prove," I reasoned calmly. "Why don't you let this woman get on with her business and leave her alone. We'll head to the tavern, I'll buy you two gentlemen a pint of mead. How does that sound?"

"You think you can just buy me over with a few drinks?" He responded angrily. "Trying to get me drunk enough to learn all of the Stormcloak's secrets? Well, it won't work!"

"Looks like I was right, they are filthy spies! All of them!" They both raised their fists. "Let's take 'em outside and show 'em what we think of spies."

"Sirs, we're not spies and we're not trying to trick you," Brelyna stepped in. I could tell she was trying as hard as she could to keep her voice steady. "We're just asking you to leave this woman alone and to stop being so offensive."

"But if you decide to result to brute force, please take this into account," I stepped a little closer, as did my companion. "We are mages, trained at the College of Winterhold. In fact, my friend here is one of a long line of a family of powerful mages in Morrowind. She has the power to banish you both to the planes of Oblivion. So, unless you want to spend eternity in the company of Merhunes Dagon, I suggest you leave. Now."

"You're bluffing," said one, although he was clearly shaken. "You can't do that."

"Try me," Brelyna said, in a low, threatening voice. She scared me a little. They stood for about a minute, then relaxed.

"Come on Rolff," he murmured making moves to leave. "These two ain't worth it." He looked at me with a vengeful glare in his eye. "This ain't over, grey-skin." With that, they both swaggered away. Satisfied, I turned to the woman, who looked relieved and thankful.

"Thank you," the Dunmer said. "Those two brutes, they're always at it. Just come from Morrowind?"

"Winterhold," answered Brelyna. "We've been to the College. I'm Brelyna Maryon of House Telvanni."

"Sauron Dredena," I introduced, shaking the woman's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, miss..."

"Atheron. Suvaris Atheron. I appreciate your efforts, but they'll be at it again soon enough."

"They do that often?" I asked her. I knew Nords could be offensive to other races, I had experience of that.

"Nost Nords don't take kindly to outsiders, but Rolff is the worst by far," she explained. "Sometimes, he gets drunk and yells insults in the Grey Quarter in the early hours of the morning."

"What a charming man." She chuckled appreciatively. "Why would he think Dunmer are Imperial spies?"

"Not just with the Dunmer, I hear they make a target of the Argonians too. It seems they'll give any reason to despise us. Basically, anyone who isn't a Nord is fair game for their bullying." She sighed disappointingly. "Well, I've got work to do. Enjoy your stay in Windhelm, for what it's worth."

"Thank you and watch your back," I told her. She gave me a knowing look before heading off to the city's docks. "It's a good thing we're only staying the night," I murmured in aside to Brelyna. She nodded in agreement.

"You'd better watch your back too," she said to me. "That Rolff will be after you before long."

"Believe me, I've grappled with far worse than him," I assured her, though I did feel a little concerned myself.

Rolff didn't seem like the kind of man who liked to have his pride hurt, nor being threatened by someone that he considered to be inferior. I had a feeling that I'd have another run in with him before the day was out and it wasn't going to be a meeting with sweetrolls and mead as appetisers. I put it out of my mind for now.

"Okay," she replied. "Also... 'banish them to the plains of Oblivion?" she asked incredulously, giggling at the ridiculousness of the threat.

"I needed to scare him off!" I protested, feeling my face grow hot. "It was the first thing that came to my head. It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it did," she agreed, still giggling. "Should head to inn now?"

"Actually, let's have a look around. There's something I want to settle," I said mysteriously. At least, I hope I did.

We set off to explore. The rest of the city looked just as depressing and dull as I thought it did. It just didn't feel very welcoming to any but those who lived here. A suitable reflection of Nord hospitality to outsiders, I thought. Of all the places in the city, however, there was one place that was worst of all.

The Grey Quarter, as it was colloquially known, where my people were being forced to live. It smelled like a Necromancer's lab and looked just as bad. It was, for wont of better phrase, a slum. The buildings were run down and not well cared for and so were it's occupants. The Dunmer living there all looked sullen and sour, grumbling to themselves or each other about their living conditions and injustices.

While I did feel pity for them, I also felt a little frustrated. The Nords were people who led by actions and hard work. If the Dunmer living here wanted to have a better reception, they'd need to start contributing something to the welfare of the city, get some kind of work. All they seemed to do was complain. I guessed some things never changed.

That didn't, however, excuse their living conditions and how they were being treated. Ulfric seemed to be deliberately ignoring their plight and need for better homes. This was why I myself hadn't taken a side in the war. It was either the Empire, who tried to kill me and force their way into this land or the Stormcloaks, narrow-minded hostile and offensive to outsiders.

When we reached the ancient and impressive Palace of the Kings, I found what I'd been looking for and hoped would be here: a target dummy was planted to the left of the doors into the main hall. Bullseyes were painted on the head, chest and hands. Perfect, I thought, just what I need.

"Okay, here we go," I said, jogging to the target and pulling out my bow. "It's time to see who's the best archer: you or me." Brelyna looked a little confused at the suggestion.

"What is there to settle?" she asked, sounding a little embarrassed. "It's clear you're gonna be better, you have more experience than me and more training. What's the point?"

"You never know until you see," I told her. "Come on, have a little confidence. It'll be fun, just a little friendly competition." She still looked rather unsure. After a while though, she gave me a smile.

"All right then." She pulled out her grandfather's bow and strung an arrow. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Funny, I was about to say the same." I stood back to give her some space. She breathed slowly and raised the bow. She pulled the arrow back, aimed carefully and loosed it. The arrow struck the dummy's chest with a loud _thunk_. Satisfied, she stood back with me.

"Beat that," she dared. I grinned and took my place.

I pulled out an arrow, stringing it in. The wind was blowing behind me, so that would help a lot. I felt my arm shake as I increased the tension of the wire. I steadied myself as best I could and looked down the arrow. My breathing was slow and deliberate. All else was canceled out. It was just me, the arrow and the target. I fired. The arrow hit dead on the head.

"Well done!" Brelyna applauded, though looking a little downcast. "I guess that's settled then..."

"Not yet," I told her. I reached into my bag and pulled out a red apple. I carefully placed it on the dummy's head, yanking out the other arrows and stepped back. "This will settle it."

I prepared to let fly another arrow, taking aim once more. I could probably hit it, if I aimed carefully enough. But I wasn't going to. I would let Brelyna have this one, won her own merits. I fired and the arrow missed, bouncing off the stone wall and landing on the floor with a clatter.

"Damn!" I looked at her, trying best to look downcast. "Your turn."

"But..." She looked completely unsure. "If you can't hit it, what chance do I have?"

"Every chance. You'll never know unless you try." I bowed and gestured. "Whenever you're ready, Miss Maryon."

Slowly, she stepped up and placed another arrow. She looked back at me, still unconfident and unsure. I gave her my best smile and that seemed to be all she needed. She once again raised her arrow, holding her aim for longer than last time. I waited with baited breath. Even some guards nearby looked over with interest. Like me, she appeared to cancel out everything else. She was in her own element.

She was like this for two more minutes. She tensed, relaxed and fired. The arrow soared through the air in what felt like slow motion... and struck the apple right in the middle. It shot off the head of the dummy, breaking open as it landed on the ground. Some of the guards cheered and I felt a massive grin appear on my face.

"Yes! You did it!" Despite my words, Brelyna stood in utter shock. Like she couldn't believe that she had made the shot. "Brelyna? You okay?"

She turned slowly to me. "I hit it... I can't believe it... I hit it!" She almost screamed this last bit and caught me in a tight embrace. I almost fell over from the force of it. I relaxed into it, gently holding her in my arms.

"Well done, I knew you could do it," I said to her. "Now, how about we go and celebrate?"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe I managed to hit it..." Brelyna smiled proudly and took another sip of wine from her mug. I said nothing, just smiling.<p>

We were sitting in Candlehearth Hall, upstairs by the fire. We had payed the sum of twenty Septims for our two separate rooms, after a bit of glaring from the innkeeper Elda and a murmuring that the last thing Windhelm needed was more dark elves. We pretended no to hear her.

To celebrate Brelyna's achievement and to wind down for the evening, I had bought her a bottle of Alto Wine. She didn't care much for mead, she said, too sweet. We both shared a liking for the wine, so it was five pieces well spent I felt. We now sat in the warm glow of the fire together.

I watched the glow of the fire as it danced around her face, illuminating her features. She seemed to glow with an almost eerie beauty, like a ball of magelight. Her eyes glittered like rubies in the sun. Her skin looked so smooth and soft, as did her lips and I imagined them drawing closer to mine, gently-

I shook my head. Where did all that come from? The wine must be getting to my head, I thought, embarrassed at myself. I musn't be thinking clearly, getting distracted...

"Sauron? Are you okay?" I felt myself grow even warmer.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," I replied, feeling foolish. I heard her giggle in that sweet way she did. When I looked up, she was gazing at me intently.

"You know, I've never met anyone quite like you before." Why was she looking at me like that? "You're funny, good-natured and kind. You have this sense of right, to do the right thing. You're always willing to help your friends, no matter what. You've done so much for me, made my life so much better than it ever has been."

"Yes well..." I had no idea she thought that about me. "I'm just trying to be a good friend..."

"You're so modest." She did that smile that loved so much. Wait, loved? Hold on a minute, why had I thought that? "So modest... and handsome." Now I really felt red in the face.

"Brelyna, I think you're drunk..." She wasn't thinking straight either. This was her third mug after all and she didn't seem like a heavy drinker. "I think you've had enough to drink for tonight."

"Such a gentleman too..." She sighed and giggled again, spilling some wine on the floor. "Oops. I guess you're right... mind taking me to my room?"

"Sure." I helped her stand up and began to move her towards the stairs. She stumbled a little and almost fell, but I caught and steadied her. We were about to start walking down until...

"Hey! You!" I sighed frustratedly and turned to see Rolff pointing at me, glaring with malice. "I've got more than a few bones to pick with you, grey-skin!"

"Stay here," I whispered to her. Then, to Rolff, walking slowly towards him: "Look, I'd rather not do this right now. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way but you were threatening that woman. How about we just forget about this? I'm gonna be gone in the morning anyway so what's the point. Now, my friend has had quite a bit to drink, so if you'll excuse me..."

"That's cowards talk!" He shot back. "What's the matter? Too scared to fight me man-to-man, eh? You weak-livered, milk-drinking gray-skin!" I tried not to let his words get to me, but I felt the anger rising in my chest.

"Rolff, just calm down..." I said reasonably, feeling aware that everyone was staring at us. "Let's not resort to name-calling. We're all men here (Although it's debatable in your case, I wanted to say), so why don't we just let this blow over. Okay?"

"Shut it you! Let's go, come on!" In the end, the only thing that 'blew over' was his fist over my head as I ducked from the punch he threw.

The patrons watched and began to call and jeer as I danced a deadly dance with my Nord opponent. He had clearly been drinking too, as his blows were unfocused and often missed. He stumbled occasionally and seemed to be trying his best to stand straight.

Luckily, I was far more quick and agile, able to anticipate his clumsy attacks and dodge them with ease. Okay, there was the odd close call here and there but I managed to keep my distance. And my head. All the while, I tried to make him see sense but he refused stubbornly.

"Fight back you runt!" He seemed to be running out of puff. Unfortunately, so was I. "What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose in front of that whore of a friend?" That made my blood boil. He noticed that got a reaction and ranted on. "Don't know where you picked that one up. She's just as filthy and dirty as you. When I'm done with you, she'll be next that little-" His words were cut off as my fist flew into his face and sent him reeling.

"Don't you ever, EVER talk that way about her!" I was surprised at myself. And my strength. My fist throbbed, but I didn't care. He seemed surprised too, but regained his wits and came at me again.

We were at it again but this time I fought back. The rush felt good, feeling my fists break on his face. All of his blows missed, but mine were true. It was after my fifth-landed punch that he seemed to be close to submission. Good, I was getting tired of this.

"That... all you've got..." He swayed and swaggered. "I've had... children... hit me harder than that..."

"If that's where you learned to fight, no wonder you're so poor," I retorted with a grin. He screamed and began to charge-

Then a bottle smashed over his head. He stood stunned before collapsing in a heap on the floor, his head dripping wet with wine. Brelyna stood over him, a broken bottle of Alto Wine in her hand. She looked around at the patrons, who were all as stunned as me.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself," she proclaimed, to roars of laughter.

They cheered and clapped, two others coming forward and dragging away Rolff, who was murmuring and mumbling nonsense.. I smiled and took a bow, Brelyna curtsying I offered her my arm and she looped hers through it, leading her to the door of her room.

"Thanks for the help," I said sincerely.

"No problem. Least I could do..." She looked up at me, with that same intent stare.

I gazed deeply into her eyes. Those pools of ruby-red looked right back into mine, burning with something I'd never seen before. I was only vaguely aware that we were drawing closer. Her face was rising slowly up to me. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. We were so close...

"Oi, you two!" We jumped apart, our cheeks flushed. Elda was glaring at us. "Quit hanging around in the hall like that. Either get into your rooms or get out of the way." Shaking her head, she stalked off upstairs. I looked sheepishly at Brelyna.

"Well... um..." That moment was dead then. If there was a moment. "Um... good-night, Brelyna."

"Good-night, Sauron..." She was staring shyly at her shoes again. Feeling disappointed, I turned to enter my room. "Hold on, one more thing." I turned back to her.

She leaned up and planted a kiss on each of my cheeks. "That's for standing up for me today. Twice." I was graced once more with that wonderful smile, as well as a lingering burning where she'd kissed me. "Good-night, Dovahkiin."

With one last sweet giggle, she entered her room and shut the door, leaving me to wonder what exactly just happened.


	9. Revealing the Unseen

**Revealing the Unseen**

"Wow!" Brelyna gazed up in awe at the golden door. "An actual Dwarven ruin. I've heard the stories, but I've never actually been to one before."

"Consider yourself lucky," I replied, following her gaze. The headache that I had in the morning was back again.

Sadly, one of the side-effects of Alto Wine was a bad head when you woke up. Brelyna, who had drunken more than me, was even worse. We'd both taken a potion for a hangover, which tasted foul but was necessary in the circumstances. We'd then slipped out quietly, so as not to disturb anyone. And to avoid Rolff and any possible ambushes he might have set.

I had already established the route to Mzulft. The snow had pretty much gone by the time we left Windhelm and the sun was starting to rise in the sky, so that was a plus and our headaches were gone by the time we reached the Steamy Crags. I don't think that's what they were actually called that but it was what I called them.

They were certainly an interesting site. A sort of wasteland where nothing green grew and large cracks opened in the earth, revealing steaming geysers that erupted now and again. The large, woolly forms of mammoths roamed slowly around the area, which meant that giants weren't too far away.

We past their camp further up the road. A carriage lay in pieces just by the side, a dead horse and Khajiit driver among the wreckage. As if we needed further warning to stay away from giants. Luckily, they didn't give us any kind of trouble, apart from a few death glares and waving of their clubs. We made sure to move along as quickly as possible.

After ascending a set of ancient stone steps, we had arrived at the entrance to the ancient Dwemer city. Built into the rock, it was assembled with large metal pipes, steam pouring out of them. Ornate structures of unknown purpose, lost to the centuries, also encircled the area around the entrance.

The large door itself looked to be made of gold, as did the pipes. It was actually a metal that the dwarves used in their construction. It was sturdy, could withstand great heat and could only be found in the ruins of the cities. It was worth quite a lot of money to the right buyers, from what I heard. If you were willing to go looking for it.

"Okay," I said to my companion, "when we go in, stay close to me. Don't wander off and be careful where you put your feet. These ruins are still dangerous."

"Right you are," she affirmed. I moved to open the door. "Whatever happened to 'ladies first?'"

"Well, if you want to stand on a pressure plate, be my guest." I wasn't serious, just making a point. I emphasized with a small smile

"Point taken. You first." She returned it as I heaved open the door and stepped inside Mzulft.

Ever since she'd said all those things about me last evening, my feelings for Brelyna seemed to have grown even stronger. When I'd asked her if she meant what she said, she assured me that yes, she meant every word. Though she did blush heavily and suggest quickly that we should get going to the Dwemer city.

The fact that she thought that about me increased my own liking for her as a friend. But I think my feelings for her went far beyond now than just as a friend. This was someone I trusted absolutely, that knew I how I thought and acted, that actually liked those things about me. Who thought I was handsome. Never heard that from a woman before.

I didn't really know if that was the case, but maybe. Maybe...

What I did know was that, in the current situation, I didn't have a good feeling. Possibly due to the nature of Dwemer ruins. Or due to the dying mage, lying bleeding against the wall as we came in. I immediately rushed to him but I could tell, from the extent of his wounds and two arrows in his chest, he didn't have a chance at recovery.

"Crystal... gone..." His words were forced and hoarse. He didn't have long. "Find... Paratus... in Occulary..." With his last breath, he slumped over. I laid him down gently and closed his eyes, before examining the body.

"Is he..." Brelyna asked nervously. Death was something you never really got used to.

"His injuries were too great," I told her. "The best we can do is learn what killed him and see if there's anything that can help us. It may seem disrespectful but..." She nodded in understanding

"I'll check the door," Brelyna said, deciding to remain focused it seemed. I heard her try to open it as I yanked out an arrow. "It's locked, we need a key." She knelt down beside me, looking at the arrow I pulled out.

It was jet-black, with sharp-looking feathers at the end. The head was forked with two prongs. The arrow wasn't made from wood but of a hard chitin from the exoskeleton of something not unlike a giant insect, a Chourus. And there was only one race that made their weapons from them. I looked at Brelyna and I could tell she knew too.

"Falmer," we both said in unison. "We're going to have to be careful," I went on, tossing it aside and rifling through the Synod's robes, "if they're roaming around down here, this'll be more dangerous than I thought."

"Don't worry, I'll watch your back," said Brelyna, helping to ease the atmosphere. "Found anything else?"

"There's the key, go try that on the door," I said, giving it to her. "And some notes, his research..." This would tell us what the Imperial mages were up to. I opened them and read:

_Attendant Gavros,_

_The Council has become aware of the lack of progress in your group's efforts. They are particularly displeased to learn that your specifications for the focusing crystal were completely incorrect._

_The entire Binder's Conclave has worked tirelessly, and the Council is quite sure this new crystal will suit your needs. You are herewith entrusted with delivering the crystal to the site, completing your work, and delivering a full report to the Council with all possible haste._

_The Council trusts you will deliver the crystal to the Oculory personally, and that there will be no further complications._

_First Adjunct Oronrel_

Well, that raised more questions than it answered. What was so important about this crystal? What experiments were the Synod performing with it? Why was it so vital? Well, maybe one of them would be able to tell us. If there were any still alive, of course...

"The key worked!" I turned as Brelyna shoved the doors open, allowing us entrance into Mzulft.

It was an odd amalgamation of stone and metal. The columns that lined up either side of the rather small corridor were carved from stone, yet the pipes that powered the steam technology were of the same metal as the doors. They were still functioning, after all these years. Clanking and hissing, like a steam-powered snake.

We walked up a stone ramp, aware of every sound. From the distant banging and clanging of distant machines to the sound of our footsteps on the stone. As we entered a part that was made up of metal walls and bars, we had our first brush with death.

As we made our way through and I was looking through the bars at the pipes on the other side, I heard what sounded like a scraping of stone accompyoning Brelyna's footsteps. It sounded a lot like a... pressure plate! That's when I looked up, saw the holes in the ceiling and ran to my companion.

"Down!" I tackled her to the floor as a set of metal spikes descended from above. Luckily, the spikes didn't go all the way to the floor and rose up a few seconds later. I looked down at Brelyna, feeling rather abashed. "Sorry..."

"It's okay..." Her cheeks were flushed as I stood up and helped her to her feet. "That was a close one..."

"In more ways than one." I felt a lot more alert now. "Keep an eye out for more traps and we'll try and avoid anymore... close encounters," I said with a small wink. Wait, why the wink? Oh gods, what is wrong with me?

"Okay then," she giggled. She rather shyly smiled back, so I figured I was okay. "You lead, I'll follow." We proceeded on, taking note of the dead Synod ahead, who probably hadn't been as lucky.

It was only in the next room that we encountered resistance. As we entered what looked like some kind of boiler room, with large metal pipes, rotating gears and containers spewing steam, two machines came skittering out of the fog to meet us, leaving their workstations to assess the threat.

These 'spider' automatons weren't designed for combat, I'd read. They were workers, maintaining the other machines throughout the vast cities. They were, however, built for self-defense and reacted to intruders with hostility. And right now they were acting very hostile indeed.

The one closest leaped straight at my face, little claws swiping at me. I caught it by the legs and flung it to the ground. It landed on it's side, metal legs waving in the air. I took the chance while it was down and hurled some firebolts at it. The metal became singed and two of the legs were blown off by the force of them. I let off a stream of flames and the flailing ceased, the battle over.

I whipped around to engage the other. Brelyna too was letting fire off at it, as well as the Atronach she had summoned. With their combined efforts, the worker drone was down in seconds, a bubbling pile of ruined metal. The flame daedra remained, moving like an ethreal dancer as it's conjurer wiped her forehead of sweat. I took time to do likewise. Fighting steam-powered robots could be hot work.

We proceeded up another stone ramp, vases and bowls of Dwemer make scattered everywhere. This lead to another steam-filled room and two more spider drones charging at us. It didn't take us long to stop them and the only injuries sustained were a few scratches on my face. They stung, but they'd heal.

After heading up yet another stone ramp (How many were there?), fighting one other spider worker we left the carved hallways and walked out into a naturally formed cave, with wooden platforms that established that there was some kind of activity. There was an ore vein of moonstone, which was rather interesting. Slightly less was what lay ahead, feasting on a mage's corpse.

It closely resembled a giant beetle, with an elongated torso and black chitin. A set of pincers were at the abdomen and the front of the face, along with two wicked eyes and four legs supporting the segmented body. The chourus, sensing our presence, raised its head and chattered its pincers, as if annoyed we had disturbed its meal.

It then reared its head and spat a black poison at me. I ducked and retaliated with a firebolt, as did the Atronach. Both struck home, causing it to screech in pain. It skittered to the left, dodging the next round I sent and scurried up to me, trying to bite my leg. It ended up being kicked in the body and finished off with a round of fire.

Making sure it was dead, we had a look around the small camp. There was a scroll, a stamina potion and another dead Synod mage. Were there any left alive down here? As if to make things worse, the Atronach chose this time to fizzle out of existence. So much for extra firepower, pun intended.

I looked down the passage ahead and decided it was time for some strategic thinking. The size of the passage made it good for an ambush spot for any other surprises. I beckoned to Brelyna.

"I'll scout on and draw out anything lying in wait. Then, when I'm clear, you hit them with all you've got."

"Okay, I'll wait here," she agreed. "Just don't forget about me."

"Quite impossible," I countered with a grin, slowly creeping up the passage.

I was lucky that I decided to move slowly, or else I would have stepped right into a tripwire that had been set up. I carefully stepped over it and continued on. As I did, my ears picked up the chittering of chourus. Two of them by the sound of it, in the next clearing. Deciding what to do, I jumped out of the shadows.

"Dinner time!" I dodged the two poison spits and legged it back down the passage, whirling around to see what would happen.

I saw the two of them crawling fast down the passage. I heard Brelyna prepare a spell, but doubted that she would need it. One of them triggered the tripwire. There was a rumbling and the two were crushed by an avalanche of rocks and boulders crashing down on them.

I strode up to see that they were still twitching and finished them with two firebolts. I looked to see my friend witnessing the spectacle She looked up at me with an expression of awe and disbelief.

"How did you know what the trap would do?"

"I didn't," I replied honestly. She looked as if I'd punched her. Then she punched me on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You can be such a fool," she berated, frowning at me. But then she smiled. "A lucky fool. But a fool nonetheless."

"Glad to see I have such great support," I replied. How did I ever manage without her? "Come on, let's go." We skipped past the rocks, walked past the skull of a mammoth and re-entered the halls of Mzulft.

Yet another ascending slope of stone took us further upwards. When we reached the top, the passage turned to the left. Nevertheless, I checked right. As I did, a pipe ejected a large metal ball and turned towards us.

It then unfolded, an approximation of a man 'standing' before us. It trundled towards us on it's sphere legs, a crossbow fixed to one hand and a metal blade on the other. Unlike spiders, spheres were designed to be protectors and guardians of the ancient stone cities. They were tougher, stronger and far more dangerous.

It charged and swung its blade at my neck, which I jumped back and avoided. It swung again and I could just feel the point as it whistled past. Because it didn't get tired, plenty of swings left. It would have got me this time, I had nowhere left to dodge. But I had one thing it didn't: backup.

Brelyna chose this moment to hit it with a firebolt spell, causing it to divert its attention to her. Now it was my turn. Three bolts later, it was barely functioning and, with one more bolt, was blasted apart completely. They were built against magic, but fire usually worked best against them. Ice was useless.

Following the corridor and, ignoring a set of stone steps descending down, we walked past some pipes with pistons pumping and steam hissing from the complex machinery and heaved open the door into the next room.

This next room was set out so that there was a large area at the centre and a small path that had more pistons set up alongside it. The area in the middle had four ejector pipes for machines, making it a no-brainier if you fell in there. From the look of those pistons, it looked as if it was meant to be like that.

Noting that the ceiling was still being held up despite the fact that one of the pillars in the centre was broken, I lead the way to the path. That was when I noticed six pressure plates in the space in between the six pistons. And a sphere roaming around on the other side of the room.

"I think subtly is called for," I said in an aside to Brelyna. "You bring it over.

I set up a fire rune on the pressure plates and Brelyna got its attention with a sharp whistle. The machine rolled towards us and unfurled to combat mode. As it did, I made note that only one of the pressure plates activated the pistons while the rest did nothing. Dwarves had a wonderful sense of humor

All that was left to do was to watch as it trundled straight over the rune. In a blinding flash, it was blown apart by an eruption of fire. Pieces of scrap metal went flying around the area, leaving only the sphere behind. Brelyna raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hm, subtle," she quipped.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" I noted, giving her a smile that she returned.

"True, true." She let me take the lead past the pistons.

I stood on the one that turned on the pistons, waited for them to retract and then proceeded on. I was glad neither of us were pushed off. The fall would have broken our legs on the stone floor, leaving us helpless to run from any machines that might have showed up later.

As we approached the door that would take us onward, another body awaited us at the front. But this one wasn't a Synod mage, but it was hardly comforting to see what it was. Pointed ears, pale skin, little clothing and shrunken, useless eyes only pointed to one such race in Skyrim that fitted the description.

I bent low and exchanged a look with Brelyna. "Falmer. He hasn't been dead long. That means there may be someone still alive down here."

"What if a machine killed him?" That was a good point. But I noted the burns on his body and pointed them out.

"These were caused by a lightning spell," I told her. "Maybe the Synod do know some magic as well as politics. If not, then we'll have two angry forces to face off with."

"We'll soon see," she said. "No time like the present." With that astute philosophy, we moved on. And I think it was getting hotter as we opened the door to the next area.

* * *

><p>Crouching low at a sort of fork in the passage, my eyes were fixed on the shambling form of a race that I had both disdain and pity for. It was standing there, rotating his head, I think, around the area.<p>

The Falmer were once a proud race of Snow Elves, until the Night of Tears began. Fearing the wrath of Ysgramor and his Companions, they sought refuge from the Dwemer. Mistrustful of them, their would-be-saviours enslaved the Elves, forcing them to eat a toxic fungus. The fungus made them lose their sight and became part of their diet, ensuring that future descendants would also be blind. The Falmer, however, revolted against the Dwemer, who at the same time mysteriously vanished.

Now, the Falmer had a hatred of all surface-dwellers, attacking any intruder. Their skin was as pale as death, their postures hunched and hobbling. They were completely bald and wore very little clothing. Some wore armor made from the chitin of the chourus, their weapons also made from the same material. Years of living underground made them blind, but their other senses were even sharper. It was said even the most stealthy Khajiit would have trouble sneaking up on a Falmer. Their hearing was just that good.

I was about to pull out my knife when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. Brelyna had pulled out her bow and strung an arrow in it. I guessed what she would ask before she did.

"I'll take this one," she whispered. Without waiting for an answer, she crept as close as she could to the degenerate elf.

She then raised her ancient bow, pulling the arrow back. If she hit him, it would take him out quietly and avoid alerting any others. If she missed... it could at least be a distraction for us to slip by. No, she would hit him, I had faith in her. I watched as she aimed down the arrow, breathing slow and steady. It was barely shaking. She tensed, relaxed and fired.

The arrow soared through the air and struck the Falmer right at the base of his skull. He didn't even know what hit him, his body slumping to the floor. Okay, now _that _was a good shot. She appeared just as shocked that she'd hit him. Shooting apples was on thing, shooting the living, that's something else.

"Great shot Brelyna!" I praised as we walked to the body. "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling in that way she did. "I knew I was good with this bow."

"Don't get cocky missy, you were probably just lucky," I countered. I bent low and carefully yanked the arrow out, wiping blood and brain-matter off. Best part of the job.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said, accepting the arrow. She looked forlornly at the Falmer. "Poor thing, blind his whole life and he never even knew what hit him."

"It is sad, I know," I replied in understanding. "I'd prefer not to kill them or anyone. But most, in the same situation, wouldn't be so merciful. Certainly not the Falmer. It shouldn't be necessary, but sometimes it is." I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm doing pretty bad at this whole consolling thing."

"It's okay, I understand," she said. I saw that radiant smile and felt a lot better. "Thanks Sauron. Once again, you seem to know just what to say."

"I try," I said with a replying smile. "Now, let's go and inform his friends of his passing." We left the body and continued on.

In the next room, two more Falmer were patrolling around. I signalled Brelyna to take one of them out again. She nodded, aiming her bow again. She didn't let her last success go to her head. This next arrow got the Falmer right between the eyes.

Unfortunately, his friend heard the noise and came shambling over to investigate. I motioned for Brelyna to get back as I pulled out my dagger. I covered the distance as fast as I could, just as he heard my footsteps and raised his weapon. I took advantage of his vulnerability, shoving the blade into his chest.

The Falmer gargled in his throat, blood pouring from his wound. He slowly fell backwards, his weapon clattering to the floor. I made sure he didn't get up before wiping the blood off of my blade, placing it back in my belt. We pressed on, following the passage down into another cave.

It was here that Brelyna learned the hard way that the Falmer knew how to use magic. Three more of them, along with a pair of chourus came at us. I took on two of the Falmer and one of the chourus while Brelyna engaged the other two. The chourus I fought was blown apart by a quick rune.

I didn't have time to appreciate my victory when a Falmer swung his blade at me. I tried to dodge but he got me in the arm, a sharp pain erupting from the wound. I panicked a little, as the Falmer coated their blades in chourus poison. I could already feel the burning up my arm. I sent a firebolt in the face of the offensive Falmer, sending him flying back into his friend who dropped his bow.

He shoved his deceased fellow off and pulled out a knife, charging at me. Aware I had now lost feeling in my arm, I pulled out my own dagger and grabbed his arm with my bad one. I then shoved the blade into his throat, driving the metal into a vital blood vessel. The blood spewed from his neck as he fell to the floor. I then heard a scream of surprise and whirled around.

While she had defeated the chourus, the remaining Falmer surprised her by sending a hail of frostbite from his hand. The shock of the cold caused her to fall to the ground. Her attacker raised his sword to finish her, but she kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, preparing another frostbite spell. But I didn't let him. I grabbed a nearby sword and bought it down on his outstretched arm.

He screamed, clutching the bloody stump where his hand had been. This was cut short by a firebolt that finished him off. By this time, I could feel the burning in my chest as the poison took hold on me. I clutched my chest by reflex and slumped to the floor, opening my bag as best I could. My companion noticed my distress and was by my side in a second.

"Are you alright?" The worry in her voice was evident. She then noticed the wound in my arm and gasped, moving to tend to it.

"It's fine, just a scratch," I told her, pulling out a bottle of antidote. "Falmer blades are poisoned and that scratch was all it needed to give me a little painful payback." I swigged the potion in one, grimacing from the bitter taste. I felt Brelyna pull back my sleeve to look at my wound.

"It doesn't look bad," she said, calming down. "It'll heal. Here..." The warmth of a healing spell spread through my body, combined with the effects of the antidote. Within minutes, my wound was mostly healed and the effects of the venom were gone. I stood up slowly, getting feeling back into my arm.

"There, good as new," I noted. I could see Brelyna was still shivering from the effects of the ice spell. She was now warming herself with a fire spell. "Not too cold, are you?"

"No, just freezing. But I'll be fine." Feeling compelled to do so, I hugged her to share my body heat.

Once again, there was that sense of right that I felt from the embrace. Like this was meant to be. I could feel Brelyna's breathing as she relaxed into my arms, sighing with content. Okay, wasn't expecting that. We were like that for a good few minutes. Then, with some effort, I released her.

"Feel better?"

"Much warmer now, thank you. I needed that." She gazed up at me in that same way she did at the Candlehearth.

"You're welcome." I felt like I should say something else, but I didn't know what. Then, the moment was gone. "We should... get going."

"Yes, yes. Of course..." The disappointment in her voice was evident was we pressed on. As was her embarrasment. And mine.

We continued back into carved halls of Mzulft in relative silence. It was necessary considering the nature of our enemies, but it was also a silence of contemplation, whilst also being slightly awkward. It was like we could have said something to each other there, something that would change us both. But we just couldn't. I kicked myself inside for not saying anything further.

When I was growing up, back in Morrowind, I'd never really talked to many girls. I knew a few, but it was more like casual acquaintance than friends. I had a few crushes, but they were few and far between and I never followed them up at all. My father and my mother told me that I shouldn't rush those kind of feelings. I would find the right girl for me, I would just have to be patient.

Brelyna was one of the first real women I'd ever talked to and got to know personally, with the exceptions of Aela and Lydia. But they were both Nords and, while they were beautiful and good friends, that's all I really felt for them. The feelings I had for Brelyna were stronger, deeper. They were like nothing I'd ever felt before. But did she feel the same? I wanted to be sure before I said anything. And once I plucked up what little courage that I had in me. Gods, I was pathetic.

There many more Falmer and chourus between us and our destination. There was nothing like the brawl we had in the cave and no other injuries were sustained from our fights. We used stealth tactics to take out the Falmer quietly, using a combination of bows and daggers. Even I got to have a go with my bow, rhyme intended. I scored one headshot and one in the chest and throat.

The awkward silence between us abated once we reached a sort of Falmer camp in a grand hall. As I peeked my head around the door, I could see four Falmer; two on patrol on the groundfloor and two by the stairs. One I could see had a helmet made from a chourus head, possibly the leader. He stood the highest and closest to the golden door, which appeared to be locked.

"I think that's where we're going," I whispered, pointing to the door. Brelyna nodded and stood a little closer than was normal for her. Yet, I didn't really mind. "I think we can take out these two, but we're going to have fight the others head on."

"Okay," she replied. Apparently, it seemed we would talk about the incident in the cave later. Or not at all. "Same plan?"

"Yep, if you think you can hit them from here," I quipped with a grin. She raised an eyebrow and smiled in a sure way.

Whipping out her bow, she strung an arrow, took aim and fired. It went through the neck of the farthest one and he fell. Luckily, his friend didn't notice and went on sweeping his head around. She looked back at me and gestured expansively to her skills with the bow.

"Alright, my turn," I said, taking out my bow. Sad to say that I wasn't really concentrating, my mind wasn't as serious as it should have been. I pulled the string back, aimed for the closer one, fired...

... and the arrow missed completely, sailing by not even close and landing with a clatter on the floor. Feeling my face turn red and hearing Brelyna's concealed giggling, I watched as the other Falmer heard the noise and shambled over to investigate. He picked it up and turned it in his hands. Then dropped it as my next arrow hit him in the back, tumbling to the ground.

The other two were already slouching over at the noise, drawing their weapons and preparing magic. With a loud humming, Brelyna summoned another Atronach, which hurled firebolts at them. The leader jumped out the way but his follower was roasted and burnt. The Atronach was then struck down by an ice spike that the leader sent at it.

He turned his attention to us, yelling in the Falmer's screechy dialect. No doubt a string of curses. He raised his weapon and began a charge, but I thought it was time again to demonstrate my power as the Dragonborn. It only took me a few seconds to decide which shout to use.

"ZUN-HAAL-VIIK!" I couldn't help but laugh as his weapon soared out of his hand. He yelled another string of curses before being struck down by two arrows and a firebolt, by Brelyna and myself respectively.

"Well, that was uncalled for," I shouted in false indignation. "I'll have you know my mother was a saint, she'd never go for someone like you." My ears were graced with the musical laughter of Brelyna.

"So, 'are you sure you can hit him from here?'" she quoted. My face turned red again, which increased her giggling.

"I'm hurt Brelyna," I said in mock sad tones. "I thought I could count on you for support and encouragement. Go, just go!" I looked to the ground for added effect. It seemed to work.

"Sauron," she said gently, "I was only joking, I didn't mean it."

"I know, so was I," I replied, looking up and grinning. She looked at me bewildered.

"You cheeky little..." Then we were both laughing, laughing so hard we couldn't breath. Just laughing at the complete ridiculousness of it all. As I wiped tears from my eyes, I looked up at the sound of the door opening and another Falmer came running through, a key dangling in his hand and covered in burns.

He stopped dead in the middle of the room, realising something was wrong. Why was there no-one here, he seemed to wonder. Then his head turned in our direction, learned that there were two intruders and raised his weapon to attack. He was promptly bought down by a hail of fire, adding to his already burnt body.

"Well... that was odd," I remarked. "I'll check the bodies, you try the door."

"Right," she said, still giggling a little.

I knelt and picked up the key that the Falmer had been bringing. It probably fitted the door at the top of the stairs. He must have been sent to find it and looked like he'd been through Oblivion, with all the burns that he was covered in. It looked like magic had done it but I didn't really want to find out.

The leader had something more interesting on his person. It was a stone orb encased in a metal ring, with three crystals facing outwards on the surface near the top. Why was I finding orbs everywhere I went these days? Wait, crystals? Maybe this was that focusing crystal the Synod needed. Now, if any were still alive and uncooperative, I had a bargaining chip. Or ball.

Taking these both up the stairs, Brelyna informed me that the door was indeed locked. That was soon sorted out, as I showed her what I had found. She took the crystal and examined it carefully.

"Good thing we got this," she said, handing it back. "Maybe the Synod will be more willing to help."

"Yeah and there's the fact that we fought our way through a legion of Falmer to get here."

"There's that too." She paused. "This is the second time you've found a sphere in an ancient underground city, I've just realised."

"I know, that's what was thinking," I said, surprised that she noticed.

"Great minds think alike then." Her eyes flicked to me. "Well, a great mind."

"Yes... wait, hey!" I walked to the door ahead, a dead Falmer lying in front of it, and inserted the key into the lock. As I did, there was a voice on the other side.

"G-Gavros? Is that you?" He sounded scared and relieved. I didn't blame him. "I'd almost given up hope! Let me get the door..." It swung outwards, revealing a man dressed in blue mage robes. His face was partially obscured by his hood. He stepped back a little when he realised it wasn't Gavros.

"What the?" His hands flared with fire, his eyes flicking to me and Brelyna. "What are you doing here? What have you done with Gavros?"

"It's okay, it's okay," I assured him gently. "We're here to help you. I'm sorry, but your friend Gavros is dead. We found him when we came in but his injuries were too great."

"It was the Falmer, wasn't it? Curse them! They've ruined everything!" He let off a firebolt in frustration at the wall, before sagging in defeat. "If Gavros is gone, there is no hope. He was supposed to return with the crystal. Without that, all our efforts are wasted." He looked up bitterly. "And you, if you're here for treasure or wisdom or anything, I'm afraid you've wasted your time."

"You say you need a crystal." I took it out and showed it to him. "Would this be it by any chance?"

"You found it? How in the world..." He had a closer look and his whole posture changed. "That's it, that's it! I don't know who you are, but you may have just saved this little project! In fact, who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sauron Dredena, this is Brelyna Maryon." She inclined her head respectfully. "We're with the College of Winterhold."

"You are, are you?" He sounded skeptical. "Savos wouldn't even grant us an audience when we came to see you, but now you come here expecting something from me? I don't much like this, I tell you. But you saved my sin, so maybe I can overlook the past for now. Come on, I'll explain on the way."

He relaxed and led us inside. To make sure safety was maintained, I closed the door behind us and placed a rune at the foot of it. If any Falmer broke in, we'd know about it.

The mage introduced himself as Paratus Decimius. After complaining about something being his idea and making sure the council knew it, he began to explain the purpose of the Occulary. Apparently, the dwarves intended to discern the nature of the divine and use the machine to collect starlight and split it. Or something like that.

It had been his idea, he explained, to replace a vital component with their focusing crystal. Months of enchantments had gone into it and he hoped it would pay off. I did too, we'd spent too long down here for my liking.

The Occulary itself was huge. A massive sphere, again with the orbs, about twenty feet high and just as wide. It took up just about the whole space of the room, a ramp built around it to reach the top. Various crystals were placed in it, like the focusing one I'd found. If the dwarves wanted to split stars, I couldn't see how they'd fail.

At the top was a small staircase of metal, an archway built over the top of it. From the peak of it emerged a long beam of light, right up into the ceiling. More crystals decorated the hemispherical ceiling, three prominent ones scattered around. Another array of crystals was set above a platform in the middle. When they wanted to, the dwarves were great builders.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Brelyna remarked, gazing up at it. Yep, that just about summed it up all right.

"Yes, magnificient, isn't it?" gushed Paratus. "Took an incredible amount of work to get it running again. Now I'm hoping it'll all be worth it. Place the crystal in the central apparatus and we can start the process for focusing it."

"Right you are," I said. I walked slowly up the ramp to the centre of the mechanism, where there was a space where the crystal would go. I slotted it into place and watched it revolve in a half-circle, so that the light hit the crystal. The others then faced outwards, three beams of light branching out to the ceiling.

"Now what do we do?" Brelyna asked Paratus.

"The crystal needs to be focused," he told us. "It was created so far away, we knew some adjustments would have to be made. Heating and cooling the crystal will cause it to expand or contract, which will change how the light passes through it. You'll need to use spells to do that. Being from the College, I assume you know them already. There should be a few basic tomes lying around in case your training even more sub-standard than I've heard."

I beckoned Brelyna over. "At least they provide it," I muttered, eliciting a giggle. In a louder voice I said: "Right, I'll focus the crystal down here. You head up and figure out the controls for this thing."

"Okay, good luck." She jogged up the ramp to the control buttons.

I prepared to focus the crystal, summoning frostbite in one hand and flames in the other. I got a small shock at the sound of the mechanism being turned for the larger receiving crystals. Brelyna trying the controls. I composed myself and looked up at the beams of light.

I would need to affect the crystal so the beams were on the same paths as the crystals. That would allow them to receive them and let this Occulary do... whatever it did. Heat did nothing when I tried, so I applied some cold. That changed the directions of the beams, but not quite right. Maybe a little more heat... no, that wasn't right.

It took a while to get the right balance of hot and cold to focus the crystal. Finally, I managed to refract the beams so that they were on the same lanes as the crystals. Now, all that was needed was to rotate the receivers so that the beams were hitting them and our work was done.

I stood watching as Brelyna began to activate the controls to spin them around. Soon enough, topmost crystal was in place and it reflected the beam back into the centre of the apparatus. Then the second did the same. Followed by the third. All the beams were reflected into the middle, creating an even larger beam of light projecting onto the wall below the controls.

"We did it!" Brelyna left the controls and descended back down. "Great work with the crystal Sauron."

"Same to you on the controls," I replied. "Well, let's go and see the results." It appeared to be a shining map of Tamriel. I could make out the shape of Skyrim, with two shining lights within it.

"Years of work are finally going to pay off..." Paratus approached the map and frowned. "Wait, what's this? These results... they're not at all what they should be. This projection should be lit up like the night sky. Something is creating an incredible amount of interfernece. Something in Winterhold, it seems..."

I exchanged a nervous look with Brelyna. If the Synod were really hording powerful magical artifacts, the last thing we wanted was for them to discover the Eye of Magnus. Unfortunately, Paratus didn't miss our glance.

"What is this? What have you done? Did you know what we were attempting? Is this why you came, to see if your plan worked and our efforts were for nothing?"

"Do you always speak in questions?" I countered. I decided to be ignorant. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You show up here, just as our work nears completion and now I can't get any results from this because of something at your College." He pointed in anger at me. "Do you think me a fool? Do you think I'm too stupid to make the connection? You've ruined my work! How did you do it?"

"Okay," Brelyna started, stepping forward and slapping his finger down, "firstly, we just helped you complete your work. Secondly, it wouldn't have been completed with our help. Thirdly, your accusations are completely unfounded. We truly don't know what you're talking about."

I was surprised and touched that she came to my defense. She presented a good argument, but Paratus refused to listen to reason.

"Irrelavant!" He snapped back. "Either you're lying or... you have something at your College, don't you? Something immensely powerful, that I didn't anticipate. What is it?"

"We're not going to answer that," I told him. "We're just here to find the Staff of Magnus, that's all you need to know."

"Forget it! You'll never find it without my help."

"Actually..." Brelyna pulled out a map of Skyrim from her bag and checked it against the locations. "Looks like it's somewhere near Whiterun. Somewhere called... Labyrinthian." She put it away, triumphant. "Well, our work is done. Thank you for your help Paratus. Come on Sauron, let's go."

"Right behind you Brelyna," I said, leading the way out ironically.

"This isn't over!" Paratus yelled at our retreating backs. "I'll deliver my full report to the council! There's something at your College and the Council will be very interested in it! Do you hear me? This isn't over!"

"What a charming man," I remarked as we reached the bottom and strode back down the corridor. There was a door I spotted that may be a way out.

"Indeed." She chuckled, then became serious. "This could be dangerous. If the Synod are hording magical artifacts and they get their hands on the Eye-"

She froze in mid-sentence and in time as a familiar purple glow descended upon the world. I looked ahead and saw a member of the Psijiic Order materialize before me. I couldn't tell if it was Quaranir or not, it didn't look like him.

"I was wondering when I'd see you guys again," I noted. "I've found out where the Staff is, by the way."

"Yes, you have done well thus far," he praised. "But trying times are ahead. It is imperative that you return to your College at once."

"We were just about to," I told him quickly.

"Good, because you will be called upon to take swift action," he informed me. "Rise to the challenge and discover what you are capable of. You are on the right path and you will prevail." With that, he vanished restoring the world to normal. Gods, they were an eccentric bunch.

"- it could be bad for all... of us..." Brelyna stopped and blinked. "Did something just happen?" I first considered lying, keeping the truth to myself. But, I trusted her absolutely.

"Oh nothing much," I said casually. "Just a member of the Psijiic Order stopped time around me so he could deliver a private message to me. They do that sometimes, little bit annoying really."

She blinked again. "Seriously? Wow, everything interesting happens to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. I never really thought about that. Something must be happening at the College, they wanted us to get back sharpish."

"Right, well we'd better get going then." We started off again. "Wait, 'us'? I thought they contacted you personally."

"I didn't want you to feel left out," I explained with a smile.

"How considerate of you. Come on, 'we' should hurry then." With a small laugh, we set off quick pace.

The door ahead did lead to the side of a mountain. The climb down was a little risky, but we made it without any bones broken. We ran down to the Steamy Crags, past the giant's camp and back to Windhelm. A good stroke of luck was that Sven and his cart were still parked at the stables.

There was reason for our haste, that Brelyna understood too. If I was to be called upon to take action when we got back, then that could only mean something was about to happen or was going to. I just hoped that they were wrong and that we'd get back before it was too late.

"Ah, the brain-teasin' dark elves," he said cheerily as we climbed up. "Where to now?"

"Winterhold thanks," I told him, handing him the money. "There's extra for you, if you get us back as fast as you can."

"Right-o sir!" With a snap of his reigns we were off. I took this moment to catch my breath, as did Brelyna.

"Do you think... we'll make it back in time?" she asked me, panting.

"I don't...I don't know..." I needed to run more. "Let's just hope that we can. Now then..." I gave her a knowing smile. "The more you take, the more you leave behind. What are they?"

Just like the trip there, we exchanged riddles on the journey. It was a welcome distraction for what may be to come. But the feeling was still there, hanging over us like a storm cloud, waiting to unleash all that it held. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, I thought to myself.

Little did we know that our troubles with the Eye of Magnus were only just beginning.


	10. Containment

**Containment**

Thanking Sven once more for his services and paying an extra sum of ten gold pieces for his speedy driving, Brelyna and I ran for the bridge into the College.

With the words of the Psijiic who appeared to me at Mzulft still echoing in my ears, I found myself hoping against hope that we weren't too late to stop... whatever might be happening. If we were too late to stop it, then I just hoped we'd be able to handle.

When we arrived back, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. The statue of the first mage was still there, as were the beams of magicka shooting up into the sky. Nothing looked smashed or destroyed. No-one was panicking for running like headless chickens. Did we make it back in time?

"Everything looks fine..." Brelyna said unsurely. "But... something's not right. I can feel it." I nodded in agreement. Something was wrong but I couldn't tell what it we were just being paranoid.

"We'll drop our stuff off in the Hall of Attainment," I suggested. "Then we'll ask around. We'll check with J'zargo and Onmund to see if Anacno's been up to anything."

"Good idea." I opened the door for her as we walked into the dorms. As soon as we did, the two apprentices in question came running up to us.

"Brelyna! Sauron! Thank Talos you're back!" To say Onmund looked flustered would be an understatement.

"What is it? What's going on?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"We kept an eye on Ancano like you told us to," he began, "he was in the Hall of Elements when J'zargo was watching him. He was... well, uh..."

"J'zargo saw him with the Eye," the Khajiit explained, taking over. "He was doing... something to it. J'zargo tried talking to him, but he would not respond. J'zargo ran to tell the Arch-Mage what happened and, when we got back, there was some kind of... ward in place at the entrance."

"Then he came back here," said Onmund. "Aren told us to stay here and wait for you to get back. That was only a few minutes ago." I knew immediately what we needed to do. I ran to my room, placed my bag down and sprinted back out.

"I need to get to the Hall," I told them urgently. "They may need help and I need to tell Aren about the Staff."

"I'm going with you." She raised a finger when I opened my mouth to protest. "Don't even think about telling me to wait here, I'm going with you and that's final."

"No stopping you, is there?" She shook her head. I was worried something might happen, but also grateful that she chose to remain by my side. "Come on, let's hurry!"

She returned her travel bag to her own dorm and we bolted out of the dormitories, ran across the freezing courtyard and bursted through the doors to the Hall of Elements. Mirabelle and Aren barely even turned around to look at us. I could certainly see why.

At the archway that led into the main part of the lecture hall, a whirlwind of energy was blocking it. It had the same colour as a ward spell, but seemed like it was a hundred times more powerful than even the strongest protection spell. If this was Ancano's doing, who knows what he may be capable of.

"I'm not sure," Mirabelle was saying, "it's like a ward but who's casting it? Anacno? How?"

"I don't care what it is." The Arch-Mage's voice was low and dangerous, I'd never seen him this angry. "I want it down. Now! I want to know what he's doing in there!" Mirabelle was certainly surprised at his tone. But she nodded and began too cast frostbite at the magical wall. He turned and saw us, like he'd just notced we were here.

"Ah, you're back and just in time," he said, sounding relieved.

"Sir, we know where to find the Staff of Magnus," Brelyna told him.

"Excellent. I'd suggest that we go retrieve it immediately-"

"But we have bigger problems," I finished. "We'll help however we can."

"That's the attitude to take!" There was almost a proud tone in his voice. "Ancano has sealed himself in the Hall somehow. Help us take this down, will you? We're throwing everything we've got at it!"

"Yes sir!" I looked to Brelyna. "Remember the best way to take down a ward?"

She nodded and conjured up a sparks spell in her hands. "Just like we studied. Let's put it into practice!"

I felt the familiar tingle as my own electricity spell flared up in my hands. It increased slightly as I hurled streams of lightning at the whirling wall of magicka. Aren and Brelyna joined in with their efforts, with Mirabelle still casting her ice spell. With our combined attack, the 'super ward' was down in seconds, allowing us access.

Just before we ran into the Hall, Mirabelle turned and looked at us both admiringly.

"You two work well together," she complimented. I was surprised at the comment. What did she mean by that?

"Um... thank you, miss," I replied, feeling my face grow hot.

"Well, don't just stand there blushing. Let's see what Ancano's up to," she said, storming into the hall. I looked at Brelyna and raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and motioned that we should follow. Although, I could see her cheeks were a little red too.

We sprinted into the Hall after the two higher mages. The Eye was still there, but it was glowing more brightly than I had ever seen it. What looked like wisps or beams of magicka flowed off it's surface and were focused on one specific point. Or rather, one specific person.

Ancano stood before the Eye, his arms outstretched towards the sky, like some divine messenger The energy was whirling and flowing into his body, giving at an unnatural glow. That same hungry look I had seen in his eyes before was back again. Except, this time, it was glowing as brightly as the Eye. He had his power. And he was getting more by the minute.

I didn't know how powerful he was now or how powerful he might become of he kept this up. But I knew one thing: he had to be stopped before he could. If he wasn't, the College would be in danger, as would Winterhold. Maybe even all of Skyrim.

"What's going on here?" Mirabelle looked angry, a little scared even. Aren, however, was beside himself.

"Ancano! Stop this at once! I command you!" The Thalmor agent didn't react. Aren began to walk towards him slowly, his hands aglow with magic. But they were pitiful compared to the power the Eye was glowing with.

"Don't go near him!" Despite this warning, the Arch-Mage continued to approach.

As he neared Ancano, it was then the Altmer reacted to his presence. His head turned slowly to face Savos, his eyes glowing with magic and malice. A smile crept his way onto his face. There was no joy in it. It was a smile of contempt... and pure madness. He began to raise his right hand, which had a ball of light slowly growing in it.

"Aren!" I called out desperately, but I knew I was already too late. "Get away from him!" I found myself starting for them.

I think that the Arch-Mage, too, noticed his mistake. The ball grew larger and brighter. He stared at it, realisation dawning on his face. He looked at me, like he was about to say was something in his eyes when he looked into mine. Then, he raised his hand and shot a spell at me. It hit me in the chest. I felt my feet leave the floor.

Just as I did, I could see the the ball expand in Ancano's hand. There was loud rumbling as he and Savos were consumed in it. The light was so bright I couldn't see. I felt my back hit something hard, a sharp pain in my head. I heard Brelyna calling my name. Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Black. That was all I could see. Complete and total darkness. I couldn't move. My legs and arms wouldn't respond. I tried to talk but I couldn't move my mouth. I couldn't really feel anything. Why? A question rose in my mind.<p>

_Am I dead?_

I saw a light in the dark. It was steadily growing brighter. I could hear something, very faint and far away. Maybe I was dead. That was the only explanation. Why else would I be like this, in this state? Ancano must have killed me with that spell he used.

The light was growing brighter. Was I reliving the last moments of my life, just seeing that steadily growing ball of light? That spell that Ancano cast that ended my existence? What a disappointing afterlife.

I felt disappointed. I still had so much to do, so much to see, so much to learn. Who was to stop the return of the dragons? Who would stop Ancano? I didn't even tell Brelyna how I felt about her. I could almost hear her voice as she'd called out my name for the last time.

Wait, was that an echo? The sound was getting louder. The light was getting brighter. I realised that that wasn't a memory. That really was Brelyna, calling out to me. Pulling me back from the brink. Don't worry, I wanted to say. I'm coming. Then, there was a flare, a bright flash...

... and I was back.

It was blurry at first. I couldn't really make anything out. Except for two rubies floating in a river. Wait, no... it was Brelyna. Her face swam clearly into focus. She looked so worried, so scared. There was something rolling down her cheek. She tilted her head and I could feel it on my chest.

"Sauron!" My heart wrenched to hear her cry like that. "Sauron! Please, please wake up! Come back to me! Please..." I heard her quietly sobbing.

I realised I could move again. I blinked and placed my hand on the back of her head. She whipped her face up, hardly daring to believe it. I gave her my best smile and tried talking.

"You called?" Yes! I could speak! She gasped and threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh Sauron!" I sat up as best I could and returned the hug. "I thought I'd lost you..."

"You don't get rid of me that easily," I replied. She pulled back and helped me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she sniffed, "better now you're okay. You really scared me for a bit..."

"Only a bit? I'll have to try harder next time."

"Still keeping a sense of humor."

"Try and stop me." I gave her one last, quick hug and, regrettably, pulled away and took in my surroundings.

We were still in the Hall of Elements. The Eye of Magnus and Ancano were still in the centre, only now there was another whirlwind of magic protecting them and preventing us from getting at them. There was no sign of the Arch-Mage or Mirabelle. I looked to Brelyna, who answered my unspoken question.

"You were out for at least fifteen minutes," she told me, wiping tears from her face. "Mirabelle is just over there getting her strength back. We haven't seen the Arch-Mage since the explosion. I would have gone to look for him but..." She trailed off, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"She insisted on staying here until you woke up," I heard a curt voice say. I made for it to see the College's Master Wizard slumped against a pillar nearby, clutching at her side. "You have good taste in friend, it seems Mr. Dredena."

"What happened?" I knelt down to check her, but she brushed me away.

"I'll be fine, I just..." She grimaced. "I just... need to catch my breath. But I haven't seen Savos since the explosion, as Miss Maryon has told you. He must have been blown clear away and he may be injured. You two need to find the Arch-Mage and you need to do it quickly. Get moving!"

Complying silently, we turned and rushed through the doors. The first thing we saw when we emerged was a group of people gathering around something by the statue of the first Arch-Mage. As we drew closer, they sounded agitated, angry, scared. Somehow, I knew what I would find before we reached it.

"Oh my..." Brelyna gasped as we reached the gathering. "No... it can't be..."

There lying in the snow, looking strangely peaceful and tranquil, was the body of Savos Aren. His head was lolled to one side, his arms outstretched I didn't even need to check for a pulse or if he was breathing. He was gone.

It was like when I'd returned to Jorrvasker after I'd killed the Glenmoril Witches, only to find the Silver Hand had attacked while I was gone and the Harbinger, Kodlak, was dead. I remembered the regret that I'd felt at his passing, that I'd never really known him. It had made me feel like even more of an outsider in the Companions.

This time though, I truly felt sadness at his passing. It hit me like a blow to the stomach. He had been a great mage and a good man. He was also a Dunmer, which made his passing even worse for me. I had lost a fellow, both in race and in magic. I don't know if it was true but... I think he must have known that there was something different about me.

Then I realised. He must have known, at least suspected my identity. Because he'd saved me. He'd pushed me out of the way of Ancano's spell. When I'd looked into his eyes, there was something there that told me that, somehow, he did know. And he'd ensured that I'd live on, to save the College and Winterhold.

And I wouldn't let it be in vain. I could feel rage boiling inside me. At Ancano, at the Psijiics, at myself... It was my fault. I'd found that blasted thing, I was responsible for what was happening here, for Aren's death. Why hadn't I listened to that Psijiic and left the damn thing be! I'd ensure that Savos Aren didn't die for nothing. I tore my eyes away, meaning to go back and tell Mirabelle about... Savos's passing.

"Sauron?" Brelyna's voice bought me out of my thoughts. Concern and worry were etched on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." I didn't feel it and she knew it. I could tell. "Come on, let's go and-"

"Sauron! Sauron, my boy!" I whipped around to see Tolfdir running towards me. "Are you two alright? What happened in there?"

"It's Ancano sir," Brelyna explained. "He's done... he's doing something to the Eye."

"By the Nine..." Tolfdir gasped, hardly daring to believe it. "Is he responsible for this? The Arch-Mage, dead?"

"Yes he is." I knew I must have sounded angry, because Brelyna and Tolfdir looked at me with surprise. "We were just on our way to Mirabelle to tell her. Then, we're going to make Ancano pay."

"There's more," Tolfdir said. "Something's happened to Winterhold. It must be whatever Ancano did. You need to get out there and make sure it's safe. Quickly now, quickly! I'll find Mirabelle and see if we can't put a stop to this." With that, he set off. I was already striding towards the bridge. I needed to vent my rage on something, just fight anything.

"Sauron. Sauron, wait!" I ignored Brelyna, striding on. There was no time to talk, didn't she see that? We had to do something! Then, I felt her grab me by the shoulders and shove me against a wall. She had a hard, stern look on her face. "What is wrong with you?"

"Let me go, Brelyna!" I found myself yelling at her. "Let me go, we need to get to Winterhold!" I tried to struggle but she was stronger than she looked.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, now move!" Why was she doing this? "Get off me or I'll use my Thu'um! I swear, I will!"

"Sauron, stop it!" she yelled back. "We both know you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't."

"I... I..." Just shout 'fus.' That would be all it would take. But I couldn't. I sagged my head in defeat, refusing to meet her gaze. "You're right... I can't..."

"I know. Now," she started, sounding forceful, "why are you being like this? Savos's death isn't your fault-"

"Yes it is!" I screamed. She almost revoked in shock, but didn't let go. "It is my fault, don't you see? I found that blasted Eye, I knew there was something dangerous about it, but what did I do? Nothing! Not a damned thing! Now, this whole disaster, the Arch-Mage dead, is all because of me!"

"Will you stop?" I felt a sting on my cheek as she slapped me across the face. "Now, shut up and listen to me. This is not your fault. You are a good man, Sauron. One of the few in this world. There was no way you could have known what would happen, what Ancano would do. It's _his _fault. _He _was the one who tapped into the Eye, _he _started this whole thing._ He _killed Savos!

"If you had known what he would do, I know you would have done anything to stop him. You _did _do all you could and more. That's the kind of person you are, Sauron. This is Ancano's fault and he will pay for his crimes. Please, don't blame yourself. You have nothing to be angry at yourself for. Nothing. Please, calm down."

I felt my rage dissapate, my guilt leave. She was right. Even if I was the one who found the Eye, Ancano was the one misusing it's power. He needed to be brought to justice for his crimes, but I wasn't going to do that if I was going to be angry and sorry for myself for events that weren't fully known to me.

"You're right..." I murmured looking her in the eye. "Ancano needs to pay. But not vengeance, justice. Or how are we any better than him? I let my anger get the better of me, I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she consoled, releasing me. "I forgive you." I couldn't help myself. I rushed foward and embraced her tightly. She returned it.

"Thank you... thank you so much, Brelyna. I needed that." I drew away and gave my best smile. Then rubbed my cheek. "But was the slap really necessary?"

"Probably not," she replied, smiling back at me. "Then again, maybe it was."

"Just try not to make a habit of it," I joked. "I don't want my cheeks going as red as my eyes."

"It might suit you," she countered. "Now, let's get down to Winterhold." Feeling better than before, we made tracks to the bridge.

Looking down at the town were Faralda, the mage best trained in destruction and Arniel Gane, the mage from the expedition. How fitting that they should be here: the mage that let me into the College and the mage who had fronted the expedition that found the Eye in the first place.

"What's going on?" Faralda asked urgently. "What happened in there?"

"There's not much time to explain," I told her quickly. "Ancano seems to be tapping into the Eye of Magnus, and whatever he's doing is affecting Winterhold. It may be in danger and we need to get down there, and make sure it's safe."

"It 'may be' in danger?" She pointed outward. "Take a look, I don't think there's much question." I looked in the direction of Winterhold.

Though the winds had stirred up the snow, making it hard to see through, I could still make it out. There were bright blue flashes and lights in the snow, occasionally flaring up and dying down. It was like two mages in a duel or a group of mages. Either way, it couldn't be good.

"Right. Well..." I turned back to Faralda, "at least we know that now. Can you help us out?"

"Of course," she said, without hesitation. "Let's get down there. We have to do something." She turned to Arniel as she began to run. "Come on Arniel, let's go!"

"Why? It's not like they would lift a finger to help us." No-one answered his comment. I heard him sigh reluctantly as we set off at a run. Sprinting as fast as we could along the narrow bridge, we arrived at Winterhold. We saw... well... I'm still not quite sure.

There were creatures swarming all over the place. I was first reminded of ice wraiths, from the way the looked and hovered above the ground. But they had no visible face or teeth, just a formless round head. They also glowed too brightly to be ice wraiths. I could see them clearly against the snow. They were lit with the same colour as the Eye, as magicka.

It didn't take long to establish these things were dangerous. I watched as three of them swarmed up to a chicken nearby. They glowed brightly and made a strange, screechy noise. The chicken began to glow too and, with a loud squawk, was reduced to a pile of ash in an instant.

"Agh! Someone, help!" I looked to see a man being swarmed by four of the creatures. He was trying to run, but fell to the ground, scrabbling away desperately. He was already starting to glow.

"Stay down!" I yelled, running towards him, hurling a lightning bolt at the 'magicka wraiths.' My hunch was right and the thing screeched and collapsed into a pile of ghostly remains. The others began to turn but I sent more lightning at them, reducing them to glowing piles of goo.

I recognised the man as Ranmir, the town drunkard. I hauled him to his feet as he stuttered out his thanks.

"Thank me later. Get inside the Frozen Hearth and stay in there," I ordered him. "We'll handle these things. Go, quick!"

"I-I will sir," he stuttered. "Thank you, thank you! You saved my life! I won't forget this!" He sprinted inside the inn and slammed the door behind him. Then, I had a look around and noticed that more of the magicka monstrosities were coming for me now. Ah. Probably should have thought this through.

Another lightning bolt hit two of them and I felt a hand grab me and pull me back to the ramp of the bridge. I turned to see Faralda, looking at me with exasperation and admiration.

"That was foolish," she said. "Brave, but foolish."

"That just about sums me up," I grinned.

"Glad we agree on that then," I heard Brelyna call. An atronach was dancing beside her, sending fire at the 'wraiths' while she used sparks. Gane was also casting it, as was Faralda. I threw my own hat, metaphorically speaking, into the fray by sending off lightning of my own at the creatures.

It seemed that every time we destroyed one of these creatures, three more appeared to take their place. There just seemed to be no end to them, no matter how much we kept up the attack or how fast we were dishing out our spells. Luckily, we managed to successfully hold our ground against them.

There was one close call where I almost went on to the next life. Two of the creatures I was going for I missed completely and stumbled and fell, as they flew straight at me. Just as they were about to attack, to reduce me to dust, I sent off two desperate lightning bolts that both struck home. I hurried to take my place back on the firing line.

After what seemed like an age, the swarm started to taper off and thin out somewhat. They appeared with less frequency, making it easier to rid us of the remaining few. Soon, there was only one left, which I finished off with the last of my magicka reserves. Feeling spent, I took a potion of magicka and looked around at our handiwork.

"Thank gods..." Brelyna panted, staggering to me. "I thought... they would never end."

"It was a close one, wasn't it?" I remarked. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine... just worn out..." She smiled gratefully at me. "Thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same. I've never... fought so hard in my life."

"That was very brave, rescuing that man," she said admirably.

"Well... it was just the right thing to do," I replied, feeling my cheeks burning.

"Which makes it all the more better," she pointed out, making me glow inside. "It's one of the things I like about you. But, I think you already know..." She lapsed into an embarrassed silence, no doubt remembering when she was drunk in Windhelm.

"I know it is," I said with sincerity. "Thank you, Brelyna" It was a simple statement, but my smile said more and she knew it. She returned it, her cheeks flushed. Sometimes, it was worth it just for that. I looked to Faralda. "Any sign of anymore of them?"

"No, that looks like the last of them." She gestured quickly. "Get back to the College, let them know what's going on. We'll stay here."

"Right, good luck!" I called, setting off at a run back across the bridge, Brelyna following close behind me. I instructed her to go and tell J'zargo and Onmund what was happening. She complied without argument and ran for the Hall of Attainment while I made for the Elements.

Tolfdir and Mirabelle seemed to be trying different methods to break through the ward whirlwind, none of them very successful. Mirabelle saw me and rushed over. I could see her eyes watering up and she looked like she was trying very hard not to start crying. Savos's death must have hit her harder than I thought.

"Well? Is everything out there alright?" She got straight to the point.

"Winterhold was attacked by some strange creatures," I reported quickly. "We managed to beat them back and the town is safe. For now," I added somberly. There'd be more of those things if Ancano kept abusing the Eye like this, that was certain.

She sighed. "Wish I could say the same for us. Tolfdir and I can keep this contained, you need to get your hands on the Staff of Magnus. Now."

"Way ahead of you," I agreed. "I'll be off to Labyrinthian with Brelyna as soon as I can."

"What?" She sounded shocked, her eyes were wide. "Are... are you sure the Staff is there? That can't be a coincidence..."

"I don't understand." Where had this come from? "What coincidence? Did you have a field trip there or something?"

"This is no time for jokes!" she snapped. "Sorry... the Arch-Mage he... he gave me something just a little while ago. He told me it was from Labyrinthian, and that I would know what to do with it when the time came..."

She reached around behind her back, pulled out something and handed me it. It looked like a large door-knocker, with elaborate carvings upon it. It looked and felt very ancient, probably thousands of years old. Considering how long Labyrinthian had been around, that probably wasn't too unreasonable to assume.

"I think..." she continued unsurely. "I think he meant this for you then. I'm not sure why, but it meant something very personal for him. Considering your supposed abilities, I can see why he'd want you to have it."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked. What did she mean by that? "I'm just your average destruction mage from Morrowind."

"There's no need to pretend," she told me. "We've known about your identity, ever since you traveled to the Shrine of Azura with Miss Maryon."

"Oh." I felt... I wasn't sure. I thought no-one knew. I was almost afraid to ask. "Did Brelyna... tell you?"

"No, she didn't." She smiled secretively. "Savos had his own methods. He only divulged me with the knowledge, no-one else. We understand why you kept it secret and that's very humble of you. But if there ever was a time for your gifts as the Dragonborn, Sauron, it's now."

"Alright," I nodded. "I won't let you down, miss. And thank you for... you know..."

"It's fine," she said, pulling out something else. "Here, this belonged to Savos. But, I think you'll have more use for it now." It was a silver enchanted amulet, with blue gemstones set into it. I felt touched that she would let me have it, slipping it around my neck. Combined with the circlet and this, I felt even more powerful than before.

"Thank you... I'll take care of it and put it's power to good use," I promised. "I'll make him proud."

"I know you will, now go! Bring back that Staff, before Ancano brings the whole College down around us. Go!"

"Right, off I go!" I did a quick salute and sprinted off, barging back through the doors. My thoughts were spinning like that ward.

So, the Arch-Mage really had known all along that I was the Dragonborn. Again, I wasn't sure how I felt about that. He had kept it quiet, and he really had treated me about the same as everyone else at the College. He did seem to take to me a bit, but maybe that was just a favourite student thing. It made a little more sad at his passing.

There was also Labyrinthian and what might be down there. What it must have meant for Savos. Had he found something down there on a previous visit there? Something, perhaps worse than the disaster going on here? Mirabelle had been surprised at my mention of it. I hoped not...

I arrived at the Hall of Attainment and was approached by my fellow apprentices. Brelyna was ready to go, her travel bag hanging from her shoulder. I noticed that J'zargo and Onmund also had similar bags. In addition, Onmund had a sword sheathed on his waist and J'zargo had a staff in his hand.

"What's this?" I sor of knew what was coming. "What's going on?"

"Well, you know I'm going with you, whether you like it or not," Brelyna said, with a smile. "Then, these two insisted on coming too."

"I still owe you for stopping me trading my family's amulet," Onmund explained. "If what I've heard about Labyrinthian is true, you're going to need me down there to watch your back." He gestured to his sword. "My family insisted I bring this with me. I guess I'm still a typical Nord at heart. Besides, I'm rather good with it."

"If you think you are going to retrieve this Staff without J'zargo, you can think again," the Khajiit grinned. "There may also be other things of value down there that can be slipped into pockets. If anything threatens us, they will be stopped by J'zargo's might and his own staff."

I was at first going to try and talk them out of it, but thought about it. I would need all the help that I could get down in Labyrinthian and they were willing to give it. And there were no others I'd trust more with my life, even J'zargo. Well, except perhaps the Companions.

"Right then," I said, smiling around at them. "Then, let's go and see what you guys are really capable of. Come on!" With a loud cheer to bolster our spirits, I led the little band of mages back across the bridge and into Winterhold. Faralda and Arniel wished us all luck as we left for the entrance. Just as we neared the limits of the town, a stroke of luck met us.

Four horses were tied up nearby, pawing and neighing at the ground. This couldn't just be a coincidence. The note that I found attached to one of them confirmed this. I took it off and read it:

_Sauron, my friend._

_You seem to grab a lot of attention since you discovered you're a hero. That trend looks like it won't stop anytime soon._

_Some mage appeared out of nowhere to me and said you would need these horses. He didn't say why, but I figured why not? I saved you from that dragon back in Whiterun and it looks like I'm continuing to assist in your hour of need._

_I hope you and whoever else find these useful. And that our paths cross again soon. Good luck on your quest and may your road lead you to warm sands._

_Your best friend and guardian angel_

_Tash'arr_

_P.S. I actually paid for these horses, so you'd better be grateful._

I chuckled, folding the letter away into my robes. The Khajiit that had lived for quite a while with me, and my family, for a while was like something of a sister to me. We shared the same sense of humor and adventure, but I usually just tried to keep her out of trouble. She always insisted it found her first.

Promising pay her twice the gold next time I saw her, I mounted the chestnut horse, which snorted as I did. I heard the others get on there own steeds and looked back at them.

"Who left us these?" Onmund asked, sitting atop a chocolate-coloured steed.

"A very good friend of mine, let's just say," I told him, smiling fondly. "Probably the best I've had. As well as you, Brelyna."

"It's okay," she replied. "I just find it hard to imagine you have a life outside me."

"Shocking I know." I looked to J'zargo. "You might like her, though she doesn't have an ego anything like yours."

"As long as she has fur as sleek and shining as the twin moons and eyes likewise, J'zargo doesn't mind." He paused. "Perhaps a sense of mischief too."

"Believe me, that is an understatement," I joked, sending my horse at a trot. "Right, I'll ride ahead with Arthur as quickly as I can. Better keep up!"

"Arthur?"

"Good name for a horse," I replied to Brelyna. With that, I kicked the sides of my steed and rode off, my comrades in tow. To Labyrinthian and adventure.


	11. The Staff of Magnus

**The Staff of Magnus**

Dismounting from our horses when we reached the old, fortress–like structure, we tied them up and left them outside, placing a few wards in case anyone had ideas about stealing them.

Once again internally thanking my foster Khajiit sister for her timely intervention, I led J'zargo, Onmund and Brelyna up the aging, stone steps and into Labyrinthian.

I'd been to the ancient ruin before. I had intended to use it as a shortcut past the mountains. I had entered the ruin... and a few minutes later, ran away again, pursued by a small gang of frost trolls. I managed to lose them, but vowed never to go near Labyrinthian again. And I thought I was good at keeping my promises.

We stepped into the vast ruins of the ancient ruin. While it was, for the most part, gone it was still very impressive to look at. The largest structure was to the right, with even more stone steps, that lead up to a massive, temple-like building. Placed here and there, were tall, ornately carved pillars of stone. Screeching birds were depicted atop them.

Cages hung sinisterly as we walked in through the entrance arch, swaying in the wind. The decaying, crumbling ruins of stone were covered in layers of snow. Perhaps, soon this place would be buried in the snow and lost to history. I wasn't sure whether that would be a shame or a blessing.

Fortunately, we encountered no trolls as we ascended the tall stairs to the largest building. Either they were all asleep or they just didn't know that we were here. Either way, I was glad. Trolls were tenacious vicious and had the natural ability to heal very quickly. The first time I fought one, he almost ground up my bones and feast on my flesh. He at least gave me a headache that lasted a week.

My companions remained silent as we made our way in. Whether they were gazing in silent awe at the ruins, or were just plain scared, I couldn't tell. They were looking around the crumbling remains of Labyrinthian, so it was most likely the former. Or they were just good at hiding their fear.

I, myself, was a little scared. Not just about what we might find down in the deepest, darkest depths but also if we could handle it. What if we encountered something vastly more powerful than us? What if we were overpowered and failed? What if... some of us didn't make it back. I didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of any of them. Especially not Brelyna.

I was glad that I knew them, glad that I'd decided to attend Winterhold. They were as much my fellows and equals, as well as my friends. Practicers of the arcane arts, hoping to do well for themselves. On top of that, they had all decided to accompany me to this dangerous place, to watch my back and save the College. For that, I was truly grateful.

We reached the top of the stairs. I had to crane my neck to see the point of the arched structure above us. It was truly remarkable. The door ahead was circular and taller than any of us. When Arch-Mage Shalidor had built this place in the First Era, he had really done it to amaze and inspire. Perhaps, to also instill a little fear.

Well, he had certainly succeeded.

"This is it..." Brelyna said nervously.

"You all still have a chance," I reminded them, gazing over them all. "You can still turn back, if you wish."

"Not a chance," Onmund voiced confidently.

"Don't think you can get rid of J'zargo that easily."

"You know what my answer will be," Brelyna told me. Both relieved and touched that they still wanted to see this through, I turned back around to enter Labyritnthian. That was when I saw a ghost. From the gasps and exclamations of my companions, they saw it too.

Contrary to what most may believe, ghosts were very real. Spirits wondering the world of the living, unable to find solace in the afterlife. They could interact with the world, to an extent. Some were even connected enough to the physical enough to attack members of the living.

There were two types of ghost: those that were tortured souls, forever trapped in the living world and those that were just images, left by some great memory or emotional happening. They couldn't be interacted with, they just repeated the moment over and over again, without end. I guessed this ghost was the latter.

It was hooded and dressed in flowing mage robes. It emitted a pale blue glow, making the snow around it sparkle with a kind of ethereal beauty. Then, other ghosts appeared as well, dressed in the same fashion, all looking up at the door into Labyrinthian. Who were all of these mages?

"What in the world..." Onmund powered up a spell, but I stopped him.

"Wait, let's see what they have to say." One of the ghosts spoke and I recognised the voice immideately.

_"Come on, we're finally here," _said a young Savos Aren, his voice echoing like he was at the end of a tunnel. His face was youthful, his beard not quite grown in yet. _"Let's not waste anymore time." _

He sounded eager, impatient. Not the best characteristics to have when handling magic.

_"Are you truly sure this is a good idea?" _asked the ghost of an Argonian mage nervously.

_"We'll be back at the College before anyone knows we're gone,"_ said an elf mage dismissively. I couldn't tell what kind of elf she was.

_"You would care about that, wouldn't you?" _one of the others snapped at her. _"Since you are the Arch-Mage's favourite."_

_"Don't forget, this whole idea's was Atmah's to begin with," _Savos reminded his now ex-colleagues.

_"Let's just get inside," _a Nord mage said to pacify them, _"see what's in there." _

None of them said anything as they glided, some nervously, some confidently, towards the door and faded through it. After a moment's silence, Brelyna spoke up.

"Well, that was interesting. The Arch-Mage was here, when he was an apprentice. Rather like us."

"Yes, except that he didn't have the fate of the College weighing on his head," Onmund pointed, still rather wary of the paranormal appearance "Under normal circumstances, I'd say this was a bad idea. But..."

"... We don't have any choice," I finished, pulling out the torc Mirabelle had given me. I approached the circular and lifted it to it's place. I paused. "Last chance to back out." No-one said anything. I slotted into place, knocked on the stone and stood back as the doors 'whirled' open.

"Right," I said, turning to face them. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends." Giving them a reassuring smile, I led them inside.

The hall we emerged into had that same contrast of grandness and decay the rest of the place did. Great stone columns climbed to the ceiling all around us, with the heads of screeching bird-like carvings encircling the top. Ahead was an ancient door to the tunnels beyond and bodies of skeletons littered the floor.

They lay sprawled on the ground, facing the direction of the door we had come through. Their weapons were scattered around, like they had all proceeded in the direction and were stopped. Probably by our departed Arch-Mage and his friends.

We walked into the centre of the room, our footsteps echoing off the walls. There was an almost eerie silence to the whole place. This was only added when the ghosts of Savos, Atmah and the others faded back into view. They were in the process of cutting off spells, indicating my thoughts about their fighting the skeletons were true.

_"I can't believe were doing this!" _one of the youngest-looking mages said.

_"Can you imagine the looks on their faces when come back?" _I almost laughed at the eagerness in Savos's voice, as his younger self said this.

_"You keep talking like you're sure we'll find something useful down here," _the Nord said cynically.

_"Given the history of this place," _another argued, _"it's more than likely that there's still some amount of power here."_

_"Enchanted weapons, tomes of anicent wisdom, even Shalidor's secrets themselves!"_ That sounded just as unlikely as it was likely. _"Who knows what we could find?"_

_"And what if..."_ the cautious Argonian said, _"what if there are things guarding this place?"_

_"Against six, College-trained mages?" _the mage named Atmah scoffed. _"I think we'll be fine."_

"Famous last words," J'zargo murmured and I couldn't help, but nod in agreement.

_"Come on, let's not waste anymore time!" _The ghost-Savos strode up to the door and faded through it, as did his fellow mages. We weren't too far behind, heaving open the iron-wrought door and stepping through.

We emerged out into a cave-like passage. A large archway was before us, leading down deeper underground. We walked carefully along the cobbled stone path. Torches flickered in their brackets, casting sinister shadows on the wall opposite. I felt a shiver down my spine as we continued.

We arrived at a narrow tunnel, with a metal gate barring the exit. A lever was stationed next to it on the wall nearby. I peered through the bars of the cage, looking out into the room beyond. It was a complete contrast to where we were currently.

A huge, empty space with light beaming down on it in the middle took up most of the hall. The ceiling reached up high above us, stone columns rising up on both sides. Beyond these, there was complete darkness. It made me feel uneasy; something wasn't right here.

I heard a low hiss next to me and saw J'zargo, scrutinizing it with his pale, blue eyes.

"You feel it too, huh?" I asked him. He nodded.

"J'zargo smells something foul in this room." He shook his head. "It seems too much like a trap."

"No kidding," I murmured. I called back; "Someone open the gate, J'zargo and I will scout ahead."

"Right," Brelyna responded. "Be careful in there, both of you."

"Hey," I turned, smiling, "you know me." She returned it, nodding to Onmund who stood closest to the lever. The gate clanked as it opened and I stepped through, cautiously. J'zargo made moves to follow...

... and leaped back from the threshold, as the gate suddenly fell. I whirled around and rushed back, grabbing the bars and looking through. J'zargo was gazing back, along with a worried Brelyna, who had hurried to see what had happened.

"What was that? What happened?" I asked urgently.

"I don't know! The gate just shut and the lever's stuck!" Her eyes flickered to something behind me. "Look out!" I whirled around, to see what she could.

They came lumbering out of the shadows. First one, then two, four, seven. At least a dozen skeleton warriors shuffled out of the darkness, their bony hands clutching ancient weapons. Croaking, clattering, they shambled towards me from all sides, cutting off any route of escape. Could this get any worse?

A loud roar echoed off the walls. Yes, it could. Out from the centre of the room, the bony form of a dragon arose. It climbed out of it's burial mound, it's footsteps shaking the very ground beneath my feet. I waited for the skin, scales and wings to begin forming after it's long sleep.

Except... they didn't. It remained a skeletal visage of it's former self. I could hear the bones clattering against each other. Whether that made it more or less dangerous, I wasn't sure. Regardless of this, it was still a deadly opponent and that was without the other skeletons.

As the cartalidged crusade drew closer, I considered my options. I couldn't fight them, there were just too many. I didn't have the reserves of magicka to do so. A bow and arrows would be too slow and I couldn't exactly stab them with my dagger. There was nothing for me _to _stab.

I spied another lever that probably opened the door. I made for it, but two arrows and blasts of ice from the skeletons cut me off. I daren't risk turning my back on them, that would leave me vulnerable. Think, Sauron, think!

"Sauron, my friend! Take this!" J'zargo reached through the bars, holding a roll of paper. A scroll. And I could hazard a guess at which one.

"I can't use that!" I yelled back. "You know what happened last time!"

"J'zargo has made improvements, trust him!" He waved it frantically. "There is no time, quickly!"

Realising there were no other options to take, I swiped the scroll and clenched it in my hand. My eyes travelled over my skeletal foes; two archers prepared to fire, two wearing remains of mage robes had their hands glowing cold, and those with swords were itching to swing them.

I walked slowly towards the dragon first. I looked at where it's eyes should have been. It raised it's head, opened it's mouth to shout. I turned on the flame cloak, reached out to touch it's snout. The dragon lunged at me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the feel of teeth sinking into my flesh.

But it never came. I opened my eyes to see it had literally frozen. It stood before me, shaking, not moving. Then, it's head collapsed into a pile of bone meal, followed by it's body, wings and tail. The pile it made was almost as high as me.

Still marvelling that the spell had worked this time, I turned my attention to the other skeletons. They ignored the fact the largest of them was dead and came charging at me. One by one, they all melted before the flames. All I had to do was dodge their blows and touch them as they got close.

By the time the spell wore off, there was only one left. It croaked and raised it's sword to attack. I shrugged, tossed a casual firebolt at it and watched as his body flew apart. The bones clattered to the floor, just as I heard the gate open and my friends rushed in.

"Sorry, you missed all of the excitement," I said, smiling at them all.

"Well, the door was stuck. Someone should get that seen to," replied Brelyna, giving an equally bright smile in return. "I'm just happy you're still alive."

"Me too," Onmund said, gazing around at the piles of dust. "That was some impressive magic."

"J'zargo knows this, but it is good of you to say so," J'zargo said with a grin.

"How many of those did you bring?" I asked. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Regrettably, just two. J'zargo didn't want to waste others in case they yielded the... same results as last time." He grimaced a little. "He did not wish any of his friends to be hurt..."

"It's okay, I understand," I said to him. "What matters is that it worked and saved my life. I thank you for that."

"It is the least J'zargo can do, considering what you went through last time we used the scrolls," the Khajiit replied sincerely. "Now, shall we press on? We have a staff to find."

"Right you are," I smiled, striding to the door. "Everyone follow me, let's go."

After descending the stairs below, we emerged into a smaller chamber with a plinth set in the middle. As we approached it, the ghosts of Savos and his friends faded into existence. I noticed that one of their number was missing... then, I remembered that one of the skeletons I'd fought had been wearing rags of what used to be mage robes.

Leaving no mystery as to what his or her fate might have been, I stopped to listen to the ghosts. They sounded a lot more distressed than last time they appeared.

_"We... we have to go back. We can't leave Girduin!" _the youngest one said desperately.

_"We barely made it out alive-" _

_"What was that thing?" _the Argonian asked, sounding terrified. No-one answered her.

_"-and you want to go back in?" _the Nord finished, incredulously. Girduin must not have made it past the dragon. These poor mages, they never stood a chance...

_"It's too late, there isn't enough of him left to go back in after," _Atmah said, as if that settled the matter. I didn't know if she was being sensible or scared.

_"Gods, what have we done?" _the Argonian cried.

_"We can't go back," _Savos said, still sounding determined. Had to admire his tenacity._ "Might as well go forward. We can still do this!" _Savos

_"Savos is right,"_ Atmah agreed quickly._ "We can make it, if we just stay alert." _They walked to the next door and faded through. Before we followed, however, I took the time to read the inscription on the plinth nearby.

**Hail all- brave city of Bromjunaar**

**Forever these walls shall stand**

**May enemies see her majesty**

**May all quake to behold her.**

I rolled my eyes at the arrogant pretentiousness of the plaque. Well, at least they got what they wanted; the place was still standing- to an extent, of course. Bromjunaar... that must have been the anicent name for Labyrinthian.

I took the lead again as we walked onto the next room. It had a forked passage, the left of which was blocked due to a heavy rockfall. Proceeding down the right one, I saw a door that was entirely encased in ice. I could almost feel the chill coming off of it.

"Right, this is a no-brainer," I said when we reached it. "Brelyna, you want to-" I was cut off by a loud, rasping voice, that croaked like an old man and had the sound of a death rattle.

**"Wo meyz wah dii vul julnaar?" **I felt a rushing wind, as well as a sudden drain in my magic levels. I staggered a little as it hit me, as did the others. But what really shocked me was the dialect. The way the voice spoke...

"By Talos," Onmund exclaimed whirling around. "What was that?"

"I... I don't know..." Brelyna touched her forehead. "My strength... I feel like something just... took it..."

"Is this some enchantment?" J'zargo stood tall. "Some spell to drain our power? Well, this maze will have to try harder than that!"

A snarl emerged from the icy door, followed by a spirit, as cold as a winter's chill. Though virtually transparent, I could see it was dressed in full battle armour. It reached around and pulled out a one-handed battle-axe.

These ghosts, restless spirits bound to the earth, could interact with the living. That included being able to hurt and kill them. And it looked like he was planning to do both.

I felt a little scared. None of us had the magicka needed to fight, it would take time to get our strength back. Time in which this ghost could slice us up into twenty pieces. I reached for my dagger, as he raised his axe to strike.

Then, his axe met the edge of a sword. I looked to see Onmund, his blade aloft and pushing back the spirit. It stumbled from the force, clearly surprised at this resistance. A surprise that Onmund used to his advantage.

He jumped closer, swinging his sword down. The spirit howled when struck, but I knew this wouldn't finish it off. If it was like the door, only fire would do that. If I could just summon up the energy...

The spirit lashed out with its axe, but Onmund leaped backwards to avoid it. He swung his blade again, but the spirit was expecting it this time. It blocked the blow and the next one. It was starting to gain the upper hand. I felt my energy increase. I think...

I built it up in my hand, just enough for one, good shot. I watched as Onmund backed up from a sudden counter-attack. I pushed him out of my way and sent a stream of flames at the ex-warrior. It screamed, melting like ice into water. I exerted the last of my reserves on the door, melting the ice and opening it.

I collapsed again, my magicka levels drained. At least the door was open and Onmund was safe. I looked at him to see him sheath his blade.

"Nice save there," I said. The Nord nodded and smiled.

"I'm thankful I bought this along now," he replied. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine... hold on..." I reached into my bag and drank a potion of magicka. I felt a strong tingling as it took effect. "There, that's better. Shall we proceed? Has everyone recovered?"

"We're all fine," Brelyna said, moving close beside me. She pulled me to my feet. "Lead the way."

I smiled my thanks and strode on.

The passage led to a deep chasm, with natural stone bridges leading down into the depths. Deciding to check how deep, I kicked a nearby pebble and watched as it fell. It was a good few seconds before I heard it land. To jump from this height would be, at least, great injury to us. We'd have to climb down.

As we approached, we all staggered as the wind returned, accompanied by that ancient evil voice. I felt my energy leave again, as the voice spoke in its choking, rasping tones.

**"Nivah riin muz fent siiv nid aaz het." **That only confirmed my fears. There was only one language that could be.

"Someone..." Onmund gazed down the chasm, "someone is doing that? What are they speaking?"

"J'zargo has not heard such a language." J'zargo flexed his claws. "It might be some ancient, long-gone tongue this evil speaks..."

"It is," I said, everyone turning to face me. "Well, not long gone, seeing as how they're coming back."

"Who's coming back?" Onmund gasped suddenly. "Wait... you don't mean...?"

"I do. That's the language of the dragons."

"By the Nine... wait, how do you know?" the Nord asked suspiciously.

"Yes, J'zargo is curious to know as well?" I noticed that he tensed a little.

I didn't want to tell them, but it was obvious that trying to deny anything now would be even worse. I looked at Brelyna. She just nodded. I knew what I had to do.

"It'll be better if I show you." I looked over the edge of the chasm. There had to be a few, at least, wondering around here. "Hello! I need a few volunteers for a demonstration!"

The way my voice echoed and bounced off the walls, surely something would have heard it. I heard the sound of footsteps against the stone and two draugr came sprinting out of a passage-way below.

I retreated back beside my friends and watched as they shambled up the cave and arrived before us. They had their backs to the long drop. Just as I planned.

They stopped when they saw us, regarding us with their glowing eyes. I stepped apart from the group, giving them a wide smile. They seemed curious about my reaction, but they raised their swords regardless.

"Thank you, gentlemen," I said to them. "You may experience some slight turbulence, followed by a lot of falling." I drew in breath, felt the power build up in my throat. "FUS-RO-DAH!"

The force of the shout lifted the draugr right off their feet. I heard them yelp in surprise as they fell, followed by multiple cracks and snaps of their bodies smacking against the rocks.

I turned back to the group, two of their number staring in utter disbelief.

"The stories... they're true then," Onmund said in an awed whisper. "You can't have mastered the power of the Voice from such a young age. That can only mean... you're the Dragonborn."

"J'zargo has read enough Nord legend to know that," he said, smiling a little. "All of this time, J'zargo was beating the Dragonborn and he never knew."

"Yeah, how about that?" I returned the smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you both. I didn't want any special treatment or to be seen differently. By any of you."

"I already knew," Brelyna explained. "That day we went to the Shrine of Azura, we fought a dragon there. I would have told you both, but Sauron made me promise not to tell anyone."

"And you never did," I smiled, making her blush a bit. "So... how do you, well..."

"J'zargo understands this," the Khajiit said. "H does not berate you for keeping this secret and you are still an honourable, great friend to him. This does not change that. Besides, J'zargo now knows that, when he proves he is the better mage, the triumph will be all the more great. Do not think J'zargo is disheartened, my friend."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said. "What about you Onmund?"

"I... I think it's incredible!" His mouth was open in a wide smile. "I've been told the stories of the Dragonborn, ever since I was a child. When the dragons were said to be returning, I wondered who would be chosen. Who deserved the responsibility Now, I can say that there is no other more privileged or worthy to be him. I'm proud to know that such a good, noble man is the Dragonborn."

I was dumbstruck. I thought that they might treated me with disdain or jealousy. I was truly touched and honored to have such honest, good friends as them.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." I smiled around at them. "I'm glad that I know you, all of you. Now then, let's get going. We've got a Staff to find!"

With renewed vigor we charged down the path and into the depths below. There were a good few more draugr between us and our destination, but this didn't stop anyone from taking them down.

Our magicka levels recharged, we unleashed our magical might upon our enemies, now and again resorting to other weapons. J'zargo waved his staff, bringing electrical doom upon his foes, Onmund swung his blade and cut a path through and Brelyna, while she couldn't use her bow this close, made short work of them with her atronach.

I myself, as the legendary hero, seemed to bolster their spirits. I also made the draugr easy to eliminate by performing the Disarm shout on all of them, leaving them practically defenseless as we burned, shocked, stabbed and sliced our way through them all.

Yet, all the while, my thoughts kept drifting back to that voice. If there was something down here that knew the dragontongue, then we were in major trouble. Somehow, I didn't think it was a dragon. It didn't seem powerful enough. But what else could it be? A draugr deathlord with enhanced power? An age-old necromancer? I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

We soon reached the bottom of the chasm, where the path led us to a shallow stream. The direction the stream was flowing went through an ancient iron door. We stopped for a minute, regain our strength and have a little drink of water. Fighting off undead warriors could be thirsty work.

After everyone put away their water-skins, I stood up to rally them.

"Okay, anyone mind getting a little wet?" I looked to J'zargo. "I know how cats feel about water, so if you're a little nervous..."

"Ha. Amusing," the Khajiit said sarcastically, though I could see him watching the water warily.

I gave Brelyna a look and raised my eyebrows. She noticed his reaction and giggled a little. I led the way into the water, which was very cold, and headed for the door.

**"You do not answer... must I speak in this gutteral tongue?" **The hideous voice echoed around us, once again draining our power. Silence, then: **"Have you returned Aren? My old friend?"**

Allowing us a little time to regain the magicka that the voice had drained, I contemplated the meaning of the words of the mysterious speaker. It knew Savos, that much was obvious. He and his party must have found it when they ventured here. But that meant they must have tried to fight it and if they did, they must have failed. It was still here. Waiting for us now.

I found my gaze drifting to Brelyna. She was leaning against the rock, taking a swig of a magicka potion. I didn't know what was at the end of Labyrinthian, but it was certainly powerful. Maybe even too powerful for us to handle. I didn't want to see any of my friends suffer or die, but Brelyna... I'd never forgive myself. I resolved to myself that, if she was in danger because of this, I would do whatever it took to prevent her from getting hurt.

I realized that she was looking in my direction and caught me staring at her. I felt my face flush and was about to look away, when she smiled. One of those smiles that left me speechless. There was something glowing in her eyes, something that I'd never seen before. It made my heart pound against my chest and my stomach flutter. What was it...?

No sooner had it arrived, it was gone and she cleared her throat, bringing me out of my stupor. I shook my head, as the others stopped resting and looked ready to proceed.

"Well rested, are we?" I asked, tearing my gaze from Brelyna. "Let's not dilly-dally."

"Then lead on, fearless leader," Brelyna encouraged, with a gesture to the door. She gave me a wink, making the heat rise to my cheeks again. I opened the iron doors and strode on.

The little stream continued down a narrow passage-way, so narrow we had to walk in single file. I continued down the stream, leading the way, striking down a skeleton and decimating a draugr that stood in our way.

The voice spoke again when we stepped out of the stream and into a dryer passage. It was just after I beat another skeleton dressed in rags of mage robes. Another of Savos' unfortunate party, I guessed.

**"Do you seek to finish that which you could not?"**

Okay, that proved it: Savos and his group did try and fight... whatever was down here. It had been too strong for them and they had fled. Now, whatever it was, thought it was the former Arch-Mage, come back to finish the job. Well, it was certainly half right.

A small waterfall guided us back into the flow of water, which I found to be rather calming, and followed it down to a large room. Torch brackets hung from the walls all around, bars blocked the archways out and it was mostly empty... except for large splatters of blood in the furthest corner of the room.

Something was hunched low in that corner. I could hear guttural growls, the sound of flesh being torn from bone. It gave off a smell not unlike if you took some rotten cheese and month-old meat, put them in an airtight room and left them for a year. Even then, that would probably smell better.

"Careful now," I whispered to them. "Onmund, J'zargo, spread out around it. Brelyna, you stay up here and give us some fire support."

She nodded reluctantly and drew her bow, stringing an arrow. I motioned for the other two to follow me down, treading lightly towards the form. It stopped eating as we approached, raised its head and lumbered out to face us.

It was a massive, hulking brute. Its body was covered in coarse brown fur, with muscular arms like thick tree branches. It stared at us with three, blood-red eyes, snarling and revealing uneven teeth. There was no mistaking it. A troll.

It beat its chest with its fists, each the size of a man's head and gave out a billowing roar.

"Attack!" I yelled, hurling firebolts at it. It charged at me, its fur singed and its temper flared. Just as I hoped.

With myself in the center and Onmund and J'zargo to my right and left, the troll was caught in a circle. The two of them sent lightning spells at the beast, slowing its charge. I still had to dive out of the way to avoid its attack.

The combined magical attack looked like it was too much for it, but it still wasn't going down. Trolls were notorious for their healing abilities. It made them hard to kill. I prepared to send another volley, as it started to charge again. Then, an arrow struck its topmost eye.

It stopped, its tongue lolling, mouth slack. It made a strange groaning noise. Then, it fell forward in a dead heap.

"Oh." I hadn't expected the fight to be over that quickly. I'd taken far longer to kill trolls on my own. But, then again, I'd never killed one with other mages. I turned to Brelyna, who descended the ramp to meet us. "Good work everyone, great shot Brelyna."

"I know," she said, surprised. "I was aiming for its chest."

"Like losing a septim and finding a ruby," remarked Onmund.

We took a moment to gather ourselves and let Brelyna retrieve her arrow, then continued on, kicking aside a skull as I did.

We left the troll's lair and walked out into an even larger cavern, set with elaborate carvings, rocky high walls and a bent bridge nearby. Our footsteps echoing around was mingled with another message from the formless entity.

**"You only face failure once more," **it warned. I'd had enough of this. If it could talk to us, maybe we could talk to it.

"Okay, enough with the shouting!" I shouted out. "Only a madman talks to thin air, and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Either tell us who you are or shut up!"

"Sauron!" Brelyna grabbed my arm and hissed in my ear. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," I whispered back, "I know what I'm doing. I think."

A long silence followed my outburst. I couldn't help but wonder if it heard me. Then...

**"You... you are not Aren, are you? Has he sent you in his place?"**

"Something like that," I called back. I decided to try and respond in kind. "Zu'u fin Dovahkiin."

**"Dovahkiin?" **A croaking, snarling noise that I would recognise as laughter sounded. **"At last, a worthy challenge. Tell me, Dovahkiin, was Aren too fearful to face me himself? So much, that he sent you in his stead? Did he warn you that, your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?"**

"Savos Aren is dead!" I shouted back. "I'm here to finish what he started! Now, how about we save the chit-chat until we reach you."

**"Come then, Dovahkiin. Face your end."**

We waited for a few more minutes, but the formless voice said nothing more. I looked around at the others, but they were silent but I could tell what they were thinking. They knew that we had to carry on, to find the Staff of Magnus, no matter what happened... or what might be guarding it.

I was still scared for them. I might have spelled their doom. I was about to suggest that they turn back, let me handle what was at the end. But I knew what their answer would be. They wouldn't leave me to face this thing alone. At least, I hoped they wouldn't. Then, Brelyna stepped forward.

"We're not leaving you. We're with you, to the end." She stepped forward and whispered in my ear. "_I'm _with you."

I glowed inside at her words and I couldn't help but smile. "I know," I replied.

I turned at the sound of a groaning, to see a troupe of skeletons, two of which had rags of mage robes on them. A growling announced another troll was arriving on the scene. The skeletons waved their weapons and the troll roared and beat its chest.

Brelyna summoned an atronach, and stood close by my side. J'zargo twirled his staff stylishly, the top end crackling. Onmund drew his sword in one hand, and created sparks in the other. Created a double firebolt in both hands and felt a Shout build up in my throat.

"Don't worry," I said, addressing the voice, "we'll be right with you." And with a cry of FUS-RO-DAH, I charged at the skeletons, my fellow mages running with me.

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Onmund panted and collapsing against the wall, "we made it. We actually made it."<p>

"Don't get... cocky... Onmund," I replied, gulping down air. "We're not... quite there... yet."

Despite my words, I was proud of all of them that we managed to sprint most of what we had done. The skeletons were beaten without issue and the troll went down in seconds, under our combined might of spells.

We did have a slight problem with a wispmother, namely Onmund, J'zargo and myself. We couldn't quite remember, but Brelyna said that we had been 'enthralled' by her... or it. She had turned to me, looking rather hurt as she said it. I was about to ask her if something was wrong, but she quickly suggested we get moving again.

We then froze our way through a fire door, beat the spirit that guarded it and proceeded on. As we did though, I heard Brelyna give a loud sniff and she was looking at anything other than me.

Not long after, the ghosts of Aren and his party appeared again. There were only four of them left: Savos, Atmah, the Argonian and the Nord. They were beginning to despair at coming here in the first place, blaming themselves. Savos insisted that they continue to press on. Then, they faded away again.

It was at this point that a new foe appeared. They looked like draugr, they sounded like draugr, but they glowed a faint blue and were see-through, like ghosts. Luckily, they only looked a little more scary, not that I was scared of them, and went down quickly enough.

They had warhounds that looked the same as well and were just as dangerous. I should know, I got my arm chewed by one of them. Their swords also had a nasty effect of draining our energy when they struck, as Onmund discovered when he tried to rush one of them. He was just fortunate to have us with him.

When we reached a crumbling catacomb, with bodies covered in cobwebs and vines overgrowing everywhere, I suggested that they catch their breath, recover their strength. As they sat on the rocks, taking drinks from waterskins, I noticed Brelyna still looked a little upset. I wondered what I could do.

Then, I had an idea. I stood up and clapped my hands.

"Right, I'm going to scout ahead," I announced," make sure there are no nasty surprises. Brelyna, want to come with me?"

"Oh! Um... alright," she affirmed quietly. She moved to my side, not looking at me.

"We won't be long," I told the other two, flaring my hands and leading the way.

We followed the passage in silence, as it made us descend further down. Our footsteps echoed around the passage, bouncing off the stone walls. Shadows flickered on the walls in the torchlight. A door leading to the right was ahead, as was another ghostly draugr.

It raised its glowing axe and began a charge. We leaped apart to avoid the swing and sent a combined stream of flames at it. It screeched as it burned, until it was a pile of burnt and blackened mess, that smelled absolutely foul.

Curious. Even though they looked like ghosts, fire still had the same effect as on a fleshy draugr. Brelyna and I ended our spells and I turned to look at her.

"Good teamwork," I said to her, with my best smile.

"Huh?" She appeared distracted and didn't really look at me. "Oh right... yes, I suppose."

"Hey, what's wrong?" I knew that something was wrong, I just couldn't figure out what.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, followed by a resigned sigh. "Actually, that's not true. There is." She paused, then finally looked up at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," I assured her.

"That wispmother," she said quietly, "when I had to fight her off, I was trying to reach you, break her spell. You kept shoving me away, telling me to leave you alone. You kept saying to the wispmother no other woman mattered... not even me..." Her eyes were glistening as she spoke. "You didn't... you didn't..."

She broke off, unable to finish her question. She broke her gaze and shifted it to the floor, out of either shame or embarrassment As the tears began to roll down her cheeks, I walked closer to her. I touched her chin lightly, and lifted her face back up.

"No, I didn't," I answered. "I'm sorry that I did say those things, but I was under her spell. That wasn't me talking."

"It sounded sincere to me," she replied doubtfully

I let out a sigh. "Okay, I guess it was partially my fault. I underestimated her, and her power. I'd heard stories that wispmothers can enchant men with their beauty, but I thought I could resist it. I thought..."

I felt nerves rise in my stomach. What would she think if I told her what I'd tried? But her eyes were boring deeply into mine. There was no way I could avoid this now.

"Thought what?" No backing out now, I realised. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I thought that if I kept thinking and focusing my thoughts on you, I would be able to resist the wispmother's spell. I know, it sounds stupid. I just thought... it might work..."

Now, it was my turn to stare at the floor. It was out now, she was going to think I was a complete fool, for even trying out such an idea. What was I thinking? How could I have been so completely and utterly stupid?

That was when I felt a warm hand cup my cheek, and I was once again staring into those ruby-red pools.

"Why did you think that would work?" she asked quietly.

"Because... because..." I collected myself as best I could. "Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Her expression was one of absolute shock. She clearly hadn't been expecting something like that, but every word was the truth. Her eyes began to water up again.

"R-really? You think so?" I nodded silently. "Sauron... that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." A smile played on her lips. "It was still a silly idea though."

"Hey! I think you underestimate how beautiful I think you are."

"And I think you overestimated." She rapped my head with her knuckle and giggled. "Empty-headed idiot."

"Okay, okay fair enough," I said, laughing along. "So... would you say you were jealous?"

"Perhaps a little," she admitted, still smiling.

"Don't worry, wispmothers aren't my type." She suddenly blushed deep red.

"So... are you saying that I am?" Oh gods, what had I just said?

"Well... um, er... you see..." Great, now I was stuttering. "Well... what I mean is..." I sighed and took another deep breath. I guess it was time to tell her. I looked right into her eyes, took her hand and summoned up all of the courage that I had.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously. I could feel her shaking, see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Sauron?"

"Brelyna, there's no easy way for me to say this... I don't know how long I've felt this way... I lo-"

"What's going on here?" I almost leaped out of my skin at the sound of Onmund's voice.

Both he and J'zargo had emerged from behind the corner, looking scrutinisingly at us. Gods-dammit, why was there always something? Brelyna and I had now jumped apart, our cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"We were just..." I sighed. "Never mind, it's nothing. Let's get moving..."

In an embarrassed and disappointed silence, I led the group onwards down the stairs.

I was so close! I could have told her there and then how I truly felt, tell her just how much she meant to me. Just a few more seconds and I would have done it! Now, I was once again doubting if I'd ever have the courage to tell her again.

The corridor we entered had a magical defence that I had never encountered before, and I was a little confused until I figured it out. Nearby soul gems, atop stone pedestals had been enchanted to cast frostbite, flames and fireball spells.

We had to use our combined wards to protect ourselves from the flames and frost, get close enough to the soul gems and grab them to cease the spells. Fortunately, no-one was hurt, apart from some minor burns and cold fingers.

Fighting our way past more draugr and ghost dogs, we continued to follow the echoey, dingy cave route. At first, I thought we might be able to handle any other guards before we reached the end.

After we stepped through a pair of wooden doors, I noticed that there was the familiar form of a word wall, not too far away and tucked away in the corner. I strode over to it quickly and began to scan it.

"What's all of this?" Brelyna traced her hand around the words. "I've never seen this language before, I can't read it."

"I don't blame you. It's written in the tongue of the dragons." I pointed at the shape of the letters. "If you see, they're carved in the way a dragon would use its claws."

"Can you read it?" she asked, as I bent down again.

"Only specific parts and one I'm looking for... ah ha!" There was one word that I instinctively knew the meaning to.

I stared at it, until the carvings made sense in my head. A new Shout was known to me and, if it did what I think it did, it was a good one. I stood back up and turned to face them all.

"This is where I get my words of power from," I explained to them. "Just one word here has power that I can use, the only one that I can understand. Once I learn it, I can shout it. This particular one is 'tiid', which means 'time'."

"Are you going to try it out?" J'zargo asked eagerly. "J'zargo is eager to see what it can do."

I was about to, until I saw something move behind the three of them. Glowing bright blue and rising from his stone throne was a draugr deathlord. He turned his head slowly to face us, then pulled out a two-handed longsword. How did I not see him before?

"Maybe later," I said, lighting my hands, "right now, we have bigger problems. All of you, run down that passage. I'll cover you, go!"

As they ran, I held the draugr's attention. I tossed two firebolts at him, which both missed. He retaliated with a Shout, but I blocked it with a ward spell. He raised his sword to bring down on my head, but I jumped out of the way.

"My turn. FUS-RO-DAH!" He was lifted off of his feet, sailing back and smacking to the ground.

Satisfied he'd stay down, for now at least, I dashed to catch up with the others. They were waiting in a passage, with tall columns built on either side. It wasn't long until I noticed that we had bigger problems than the deathlord.

Two more draugr, and a pair of skeletons emerged from hiding places behind the pillars. They drew their weapons and strung arrows into bows. I looked back the way I came, and saw the deathlord was shambling back over to us, cracking broken limbs back into place.

There was no way back, no way forward. They had us cut off and completely surrounded. I cursed myself for not thinking about this more carefully.

"Sorry everyone," I said to them, my eyes darting from foe-to-foe. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have told you to run."

"At least, if we go down," Onmund said, drawing his sword, "we go down fighting."

"J'zargo agrees with this," the Khajiit said, lifiting his staff. "J'zargo bets he will kill more than the rest of you."

"That remains to be seen," Brelyna countered, summoning an atronach.

"Good luck everyone." I was ready. The undead closed in all around us. This was it.

Then, we were saved, by the most unlikely source.

**"Stay your weapons, my soldiers,"** the ancient voice ordered.** "Let them pass. I will deal with them myself."**

For a few seconds, nobody moved. Then miraculously, unbelievably the draugr and skeletons lowered and sheathed their weapons, rather grudgingly it appeared. They backed off to allow us passage. I looked at the deathlord, who pointed with a blue, bony finger.

"Go," he croaked. Funny, I didn't know they spoke Tamrielic.

I inclined my head respectfully and led the rest of us away, under the scrutinizing gaze of the undead guards. I could still hardly believe our luck, but it still felt more like running from a wolf only to anger a giant.

As we walked into the next room, before we proceeded on, the ghosts of Savos, Atmah and the Nord appeared. The only survivors who made it this far. Well, at least we knew one of them made it out.

_"We shouldn't have left her there to die!" _Atmah protested angrily.

_"What else could we do?"_ replied Savos, gesturing wildly._ "Stay there and die with her? She refused to go on, we didn't have a choice."_

_"This is it, you know,"_ the nameless Nord said foreboding. _"Through this door. Can you feel it?"_

_"We're not going to make it, are we?" _asked Atmah, in a fearful voice.

_"We stay together,"_ the Nord resolved,_ "no matter what. Agreed?"_

_"I'll be right with you,"_ Atmah promised.

_"Agreed."_ Savos stepped forward._ "We all stay together."_

With that, they strode forward and faded through the door. What transpired next, we would never really know. All I did know is that we would have to follow them, and face whatever was in there, waiting for us.

I looked around at my friends. They all looked tentative, scared, but I knew they wouldn't leave me now. We'd come this far, there was no turning back. Mainly because, if they did, they'd be hacked to pieces by the undead squad at the other end.

"Guys, in case we don't make it out," I said, "I just wanted to say... thanks, for coming this far."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Brelyna smiled in that way she did and I knew I was ready.

"We all stay together," I told them, echoing the ghosts. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," they all said. "We'll have your back," Brelyna added.

"Thank you, all of you." I turned and started the march for the door. "Now, let's go and get this thing!"


	12. Morokei

**Morokei**

"By the Twin Moons…" J'zargo whispered in awe as we entered.

"Incredible," admitted Onmund. It was certainly hard to find reasons to disagree.

The huge chamber we emerged into was built to be majestic. I felt so small, as I gazed around at the sheer size of it all. Once again, it was a combination of man-made and nature going into the design, being worked into the natural cave formations all around the cavern.

Elaborate carvings, rows of standing stones and an ancient, stone-built, moss-ridden staircase took up major space on the left side of the area. Growths of deathbell flowers grew in secluded corners and the trickling of a waterfall gave it a strange sense of beauty.

But what really got our attention was the great example of magic that was at work. Two, long beams of light were being focused in one spot. In this spot was a ward bubble, radiating with energy of the spell and containing… something within it.

Whatever it was, I had no doubt that this had been what was calling us to it. It had to be incredibly powerful to have to be contained in something like this, and incredibly dangerous that it should be contained in the first place.

I looked around for any sign of the Staff, but there was nothing majorly distinguishing about the place, apart from the obvious. No significant place where it might be being kept. My biggest fear was that the force inside had the Staff, and we would have to fight it to get it.

**"Dovahkiin." **The name echoed loudly around the cavern. **"Welcome to my domain. Come, let me see the face of my enemy."**

"Stay here," I instructed the others. They gave no argument and I proceeded.

Striding as confidently as I could, I followed the stone, up the stairs and up to the dome of magical energy that resided nearby. It was time to see what it was that was sealed here, that Savos and his friends faced all of those years ago. I gazed into the dome and saw what resided within.

It had the form of a man. Two arms, two legs, a head. Except he was also levitating a few feet above the ground. The robes he wore might have once been majestic, but had been ravaged by time. The gold glinted dully against the light and the fine material had been reduced to wispy rags. His face was covered by a mask, a design I'd never seen before, which glowed with magical power. Its hands were thin and bony, in one of which he clutched a staff.

Okay, that complicated things. It turned its head in my direction. It held me in an unseen gaze for a moment, then cocked its head to the left. It raised a thin, withered finger to point at me.

**"You? You are the Dovahkiin?" **He let out a horrible series of rasps, which I would later find out was laughter. **"What jest is this?"**

"Hey!" I actually did feel angry at this. "I don't jest! Well, not all the time. Okay, some of the time. Okay, most of the time. Look, the point is, this isn't a joke. I'm the only Dragonborn here. I am Sauron Dredena of Morrowind, student of the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions and Thane of Whiterun. Now, who are you?"

**"Do not take that insolent tone with me, boy!" **He flourished his hands. **"In the dragontongue, I am Morokei. In your vile language, I am Glorious. I am master of all magic, wielder of the Staff of Magnus and servant of my lords, the dova."**

"Ah, so you're a Dragonpriest?" I asked. "I've heard about you lot, mortal men who served the dragons when they were dominant."

**"Indeed." **He fixed his gaze on me again. **"But you know that my lords are returning once more. They shall have dominance again, and when they do I, Morokei, will share in their glory. You will be my subjects, cowering before my ultimate power, mere children compared to the might of-"**

"By the gods, you like to go on," I cut him off. "Yes, I do know the dragons are coming back, but guess who's going to stop them. Me. See, I can say it without excessive speeches. Though I must praise you for your eloquence, if not how badly you've aged."

**"Your words mean nothing to me,"** he said decisively. **"What is it that you seek here, Sauron? Knowledge? Power? Savos and his friends sought much the same. Now, they are mere dust in the face of my infinite might. "**

"Not completely true, because you weren't very thorough. Savos made it out alive."

**"But at what cost?" **He pointed with the Staff. **"Do you not recognise his old friends?"**

I looked to where he gestured, to the origin of the magic. I had to squint through the light to see what was casting them. I could make out the illuminated, ethreal forms of two robed figures, one higher, one lower. If Savos had made it out, then could only mean one thing...

**"Yes, you see what he has done? He enthralled his friends to cast the ward that keeps me bound. Their physical forms have long since faded, leaving only their magical imprints upon the earth, still casting their blasted spell. He left his friends to slowly whither and die to keep me here. He was too concerned with saving himself to save them. And so will you."**

"No!" We both whipped our heads around at the sound of Brelyna's voice. "Sauron isn't like that. I know he isn't. We can stop you, all of us put together are more than a match for you."

**"But you are wrong," **the vile priest replied. **"Savos and his own little band thought much the same. He sacrificed his friends to save himself. Who are you to say that your 'fearless leader' will not do the same? I shall be free of this prison and I shall destroy him and all of you."**

"I don't think so!" Onmund yelled, drawing his sword and pointing it at Morokei. "We can stand against you, or die trying!"

**"Brave words, Nord." **He gave another rasp of a laugh, turning back to me. **"Your friends are loyal, Sauron. But is it not misplaced? Can you truly promise you can get them all out alive? Who will you sacrifice to save yourself, when you realise that your resistance is futile? How will you feel when I end their meaningless, pathetic lives?"**

I could feel the anger rise in my chest, pure boiling rage. This was what he wanted, to scare or goad me, to make me lose focus. He was trying to make me doubt my abilities, to make my friends doubt my leadership. I was determined that it wouldn't work. he must have noticed some reaction, as he continued on with his antagonization.

**"No, wait... I have a better idea. Perhaps I shall not kill you. Perhaps I shall let you live, letting you watch as I kill your companions, one by one. It shall not be painless, it shall not be quick and you will listen to their screams. Helpless, powerless... useless."**

"ENOUGH!" Never before had I felt my blood boil like this. All of my rage I focused on the disgusting, aged creature before me. "You have crossed the line, Morokei. You can threaten me all you like, but you will never, ever threaten my friends!"

Morokei was rigid, shaking with rage that someone had spoken to him like this. While he had no doubt tried to get some reaction from me, I think most had revered him in awe. He had never been opposed like this. It would make him angry. I didn't care. So was I.

**"You dare-"**

"Yes, I dare!" I shouted back, jabbing my finger at him. "I only came here for one reason: that Staff. You can either give it to me willingly, or I can release you, reduce you to dust and pluck it from your dead, decaying hands!"

**"You? You would seek to possess the Staff of Magnus for yourself?" **He let out another laugh. **"You are more foolish than I thought. No man has ever stood against me and lived. Not you, not Aren, not anyone! What right do you think you have to weild such as power as this Staff?"**

"I am the Dragonborn!" I spat back. "I have every right! At least I would put it to good use. You, 'Glorious', you would just abuse it, to destroy. You, who betrayed your own kind to lick the claws of the dragons. Now look where you are: stuck down in some crumbling ruin, held in a piece of magic cast by mages who just left College. How long _have _you been here, Morokei? Because you're looking a little worse for wear."

**"Silence!"**

"Ooh, touched a nerve? I guess being trapped in a ruin for thousands of years makes you cranky."

**"Hold your tongue, Dovahkiin!"**

"Hold my tongue? First you insult me, then you threaten my friends, now you tell me to do something that isn't physically possible." I held my tongue between my forefinger and thumb. "Ahke ihs?"

**"How long must I endure the torment of your insolent babble?"**

"Abble?" I let go of my tongue. "I do not babble! Every word I say has value and meaning."

**"You speak so much, yet say so little. Let us see if your actions reflect your words. End the spell that is holding me here and face me in battle. Defeat me and the Staff is yours. When you lose, your power will become mine and you shall die, screaming at the dark."**

I glanced back to see J'zargo and Onmund standing behind the mage's specters They had spells ready, ready to cut their link to this world and end their spell, thus releasing Morokei from his imprisonment. I nodded at them, turning briefly back to the Dragonpriest.

"Alright then, Morokei," I said slowly. "But let's make one thing very clear: I will not lose. Now!"

I heard the crackle and flash as the two mages banished the specters to the world beyond. The beams of light faded away and the ward they cast flickered and died. Morokei had been unleashed. Now, what was the next part of the plan?

**"At last, I am free!" **He levitated higher, the Staff held aloft.

I charged forward, intending to send a few firebolts at him. He whipped his head to face me and raised his hand. As soon as he did, I felt my feet leave the floor, as if some invisible hand grabbed my waste and lifted me up.

He held me there for a few seconds. Then, he swiped the air with his hand. I was flung across the room, like he had just tossed aside a doll. I felt a sharp pain as my body hit the cold, stone floor. I lifted my head up to see him shaking his head condescendingly.

**"Pathetic." **He began to advance, hovering eerily forward.

"Sauron!" There was the hum of an atronach being summoned and running footsteps approaching. A gentle hand held my side and helped me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"It's fine, I think the stone broke my fall. Or my back." I turned to Brelyna, who smiled slightly at my comment. "Thank you."

My gaze then shifted to the battle. Brelyna's atronach was hurling firebolts at Morokei. From a singe on his robe, I guessed that at least one had hit him. He was making efforts to block the rest. I thought that, at first, it might be able to keep him on his toes.

Then, he pointed at the atronach, his hand glowing purple. The atronach stopped attacking, standing rigid. After a few moments, it spun around slowly to face us, its hand shining bright.

"Cover!" I grabbed Brelyna and shoved her behind a one of the larger structures beside the bridge. Protecting myself with a ward as the atronach turned on us, I ran to join her. "What just happened there?"

"He must know the Command Daedra spell," Brelyna realised, flinching from the regular _whump _of firebolts hitting the stone. "It allows a mage to gain control of a summoned atronach and turn it on their conjurer. But only Expert Conjurists would know such a spell."

"Something tells me that he's had more than enough time to practice," I replied, peeking to see it advancing closer. "Can you regain control of it?"

She closed her eyes, her hands radiating with the power of a conjurer. The atronach ceased its attack, shaking violently as the two mages fought to command it. Morokei seemed surprised at the resistance, as he raised his hand again and aimed it at the daedra. Brelyna flinched a little, but was not perturbed.

"Come on," I encouraged, "you can beat him, I believe in you. Come on, fight him. Show him what a Telvanni mage is made of!"

I think that my words gave her a needed push, as she bowed her head lower, whispering arcane incantations. Whatever she said ha a profound impact on the atronach. It suddenly whirled in the air, ceased shaking and fell to the floor. A few seconds later, it exploded a brilliant fireball.

Her eyes then snapped back open and she looked up at me proudly.

"I couldn't regain control of it, so I managed to kill it instead." She sighed and lightly touched her head. "It took a lot of effort, his influence was strong."

"But you managed to beat it!" Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged her and slapped a kiss on her forehead. "Well done Brelyna!"

"Thank you," she murmured, her cheeks flushed. "But, let's save the celebrations until after we defeat him."

"Good point," I agreed. I prepared a pair of firebolts. "Now, my turn."

I dived out of cover, sighted the Dragonpriest still on high and began my own bombardment. I had to strafe to dodge the lightning attacks from the Staff of Magnus, sending bolt after bolt at him. I was satisfied when I heard him cry out from the first few hits. Once I realised what he was doing after, I stopped abruptly.

From the first two hits, every firebolt I had sent at him were now orbiting him like moons. I only just set my ward up in time as he began to fire them back at me. One after another were sent back at me. The constant barrage was too much, I couldn't hold it... it collapsed. I was vulnerable.

I saw Morokei point the Staff of Magnus at me, the crystal glowing brightly. Would I dodge it in time? Then, two lightning attacks struck him dead on, throwing off his aim.

"Impressive, Dragonpriest." J'zargo had his own staff aimed at him. "Now, watch a true mage at work."

Morokei let out an angry roar as two more attacks hit him. He regained his wits and responded in kind. J'zargo, using a level of skill I'd never seen before, aternated rapidly between attacking and defending. However, so did Morokei and the pair seemed to be at an impasse, neither managing to land a hit.

I was certainly amazed at this display. I had never seen J'zargo fight like this before. Once again, he proved that his boasting wasn't unfounded, he truly was a skilled mage. I guess his Khajiit reflexes helped somewhat. For a few minutes, I thought he might be able to hold his own against Morokei.

Suddenly, they attacked at the same time. Their spells made contact with each other, two streams of electricity sparking and flashing. I could see J'zargo straining with the effort, trying to get the upper hand. But the Staff of Magnus was just too powerful for him.

The Staff's beam began to creep along the stalemate. It reached J'zargo's own staff, causing cracks to appear in the wood. Then, it exploded in a bright blue flash, knocking the Khajiit backwards and out of sight.

"J'zargo! No!" Onmund let out a battle cry, furiously sending lightning bolts at the Morokei.

He unsheathed his blade, still sending bolts at him and charged across the bridge to meet him in battle. Morokei was easily blocking the attacks. He seemed to be letting Onmund get close to him, like he was mocking him.

I was about to cry out a warning, but it was too late. Onmund had barely bought his sword down when the Dragonpriest lashed out with his Staff. It smacked Onmund across his face, sending him reeling. Another sent him crashing to the floor. He groaned, but didn't get up.

**"You see, Sauron?" **He raised his arms in triumph. **"You see how you and your pathetic excuses of mages fall to me? None can stand before the might of- AGH!"**

He was cut off as an arrow struck him in the chest, embedding itself with a loud _thunk_. Grunting, he yanked it out of him and turned to see where it came from, only to have another arrow strike him in the chest again.

I looked too and saw Brelyna, standing tall. Her grandfather's bow was in her hands, into which she had already strung another arrow. Her face betrayed no fear, just pure determination.

"You missed one," she said boldly, firing another arrow and pulling a third from her quiver.

**"Insolent elf!" **He furiously pulled out the arrow, yelling as another hit him. **"You think that toy of yours can hurt me?"**

"It seems to be doing well so far," countered Brelyna, firing her third. This one, however, Morokei deflected with his Staff.

**"Allow me to rectify the error." **He began to hover towards her menacingly.

Brelyna continued to shoot arrows at the approaching Dragonpriest, but kept on deflecting the arrows. They bounced harmlessly aside, clattering to the ground. Brelyna stood her ground, but realised that this wasn't working. Casting aside her bow, she tried to get some distance between her and Morokei.

But he pointed his Staff, sending a blast at her. It missed her, but the resulting explosion from the impact caused her to be knocked from the wall and onto the ground. She attempted to scramble away, but Morokei had her cut off. There was nowhere to escape.

I desperately tried to think of a solution. What could I do? What could any of us do? He was too powerful, our attacks did virtually nothing. Then, like a warhammer, it hit me. If I couldn't stop him, I could at least save her. I knew what I had to do.

As Morokei raised the Staff of Magnus to point at Brelyna, I sprinted as fast as I could. I wouldn't be able to reach her time. I had one, last chance. I built up the power of the dragons and shouted out one word:

"TIID!" Time slowed to a crawl, just enough for me to get there. I flung myself in front of the Staff, arms outstreched. He wasn't going to get her. Time sped back up as the beam from the Staff struck me in the chest.

Unimaginable pain erupted all over my body, a burning world of pain. A thousand daggers pierced my flesh all over my body. I heard myself scream, heard Brelyna desperately call my name. I was dimly aware that I felt weaker with every passing second, my strength being drained. All I really knew was that I wanted the pain to end, to embrace oblivion.

Then it stopped. My legs shook, gave way and I fell to my knees. I could barely move, I felt so weak. With what little strength that I had, I lifted my head as high as I could. There was Morokei, still pointing the Staff at me.

**"So. The last act of the Dovahkiin; a pointless sacrifice to save a worthless life."**

"Worth it..." I replied weakly, determined to resist him to the end.

**"Misguided heroism," **he said dismissively. **"Now, I bring your end."**

He raised the Staff up high. As he did, I looked back at Brelyna. Tears were streaking down her cheeks, her beautiful face tainted by a look of distraught and desperation. I gave her my best smile, one that I hoped said 'don't worry, everything's going to be alright.' To my surprise she returned it and I knew that saving her had been worth it.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the final bout of pain, followed by the end of it all. I could hear the Staff crackle with power, Morokei's vile chuckle of gloating. This was it. The final moments of-

**"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" **Morokei's scream made my eyes snap open.

He was flailing and writhing, his hands were clawing at something that was clinging onto him. That something seemed to be on fire. No, wait, it was on fire. Or at least it was cloaked in fire.

As it clung on, Morokei's strength looked as it was dwindling. His struggles became less frantic, he desecended a little from the air and the glow from the Staff was becoming duller. A simple flame cloak couldn't do that surely. Unless...

The flaming thing then jumped off of the Dragonpriest and landed with grace and style nearby, the flames dying as the spell wore off. It stood to its full height, triumphant and proud.

"It was lucky that J'zargo had that spare scroll," the Khajiit mage said. "He was not sure if it would work on you, but it seems you are as undead as your minions out there."

**"You... you will pay for this... infernal cat!" **Morokei bought his staff-arm up to bear. J'zargo just grinned.

There was a flash of steel as a sword cut through his flesh. Morokei's screech of pain could have brought the whole ceiling down, as his arm still holding the Staff fell to the floor. He clutched at the stump where it had been, his breathing heavy.

"Excellent swordwork, Onmund," J'zargo said to the Nord.

"Thank you, J'zargo," he replied. "It would seem that we have the upper hand."

"Indeed it does," agreed the Khajiit. "I think that our good friends should deliver the final blow."

I knew who he was referring to. I tried to push on the floor, to get back on my feet. My arms shook from the pressure and gave way. I couldn't get up, at least not on my own. I needed help

Then, I felt a gentle hand on my side as I was lifted back onto my feet. Brelyna placed an arm around my shoulder to support me, with both of us having only one hand free. My strength returning, she and I conjured up flames in these hands.

"Together then?" she asked.

"Together," I affirmed, lifting my hand in unison with hers. Morokei snapped his head up, possibly about to defend himself.

Too late. We unleashed a combined might of two jets of magical fire upon him, consuming him in the inferno. He screamed as the flames ate away at his body, but we kept it up. We let him feel the pain he had caused Savos, our friends. Me. We continued to attack until our magicka reserves became depleted from the effort.

The Dragonpriest was now in a wretched state. His robes were burned to cinders, the golden ornaments blackened and burnt. His flesh was ashen, smoking from the heat we had set upon him. Remarkably, his mask was untouched by the onslaught, unlike its wearer.

**"No... it cannot end... like this..." **he insisted weakly, his breathing ragged. **"I, the great Morokei... defeated by the likes of you. Novices, fools... No! It cannot be! I refuse to believe it!"**

I bent low, so my face was levelled with his. "Believe it. Goodbye, 'Glorious.'" I felt the power build in my throat, then I unleashed it. "FUS-RO-DAH!"

**"NOOOOOOOOOO..." **His scream echoed as he was lifted off his feet.

His body was suspended in the air, glowing brightly. Then, it crumbled into ash, dissolving into a dusty pile on the floor. The robes floated down and rested atop them and his mask gave a loud _clang _as it hit the floor.

It was over. Morokei was dead. We stood in silence, hardly daring to believe that we, a small group of apprentices, had vanquished such a creature. Surely, it wasn't possible.

Onmund spoke up. "Wow. We did it. We actually did it." He let out a loud cheer and I couldn't help but cheer with him.

"Yes! We did it!" I gave him a handshake and a firm hug. "Well done Onmund, well done! That's the Nord spirit shining through!"

"J'zargo knew he could defeat the Dragonpriest, but he is grateful for your help."

"Oh, come here you cocky cat!" I gave him a hug too. "You damn well saved our lives with that flame cloak of your's. Couldn't have succeeded without you."

"J'zargo knows this, but it is good of you to say so, my friend," the Khajiit replied with a grin.

I returned it, then turned to Brelyna. But she had already flung her arms around me in tight embrace. I returned it as best I could, whilst also still trying to circlate air.

"Sauron..." she pulled back, her face alight with anger, "what were you thinking? Why did you jump in front of that attack meant for me?"

"Well," I said, still smiling despite her temper, "had I not there would have been undesirable side effects from the attack on your erstwhile good self. I personally think that kind of treatment to a lady to be shocking."

"How can you make light of this?" she yelled incredulously, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. "You could have died! Then what? Who would have saved the College? Who would have stopped the dragon's return? What about-" She stopped herself, blushing furiously. Then, more quietly: "What about me?"

She shut her eyes, tears clinging to her eyelashes. I knew, right then and there, there was only one thing I could tell her that would explain my actions in saving her: the truth.

"Brelyna," I started sincerely taking both of her hands in mine, "I would rather watch the College crumble from its very foundations, would rather stand as Alduin devoured the whole world, than spend one second watching you suffer, realising that you were going to die..." I stopped as I felt a lump rise in my throat at the thought of it.

"Being helpless to stop it," I continued, feeling my own eyes tear up, "when I could have done something. Because I wouldn't have cared what would have happened next. I would have lost my whole world."

She stared at me, amazed that I would do such a thing, that I had confessed to that. I think that she was lost for words. The tears began to flow again, but this time... she was smiling.

"Oh, Sauron..." I gazed into her eyes, saw something glowing there. I'd seen it before and I think I knew what it was now. This moment was perfect,

"Um, excuse me." We jumped at the sound of Onmund's voice. He and J'zargo were staring awkwardly. "Not to be rude, but our College _is _in danger of being destroyed."

"Right, sorry..." With a great effort, I tore my gaze from Brelyna. I expected her to be disappointed that our moment had been interrupted again, but I looked to see she was still smiling. She knew now, even though it hadn't all been said. I grinned back. "Now then..."

I moved to Morokei's severed arm, his hand still clutching the Staff. I bent down, wrenched it from the grip of his brittled fingers and lifted it, gently, to hold in my right hand.

The Staff of Magnus, one of the most powerful magical artifacts that has ever existed, was now mine to wield. It seemed to glow brighter as I gripped it, as if it knew the righteous, true intentions of its new master. I could feel the power that it held, just waiting to be used. And I would certainly put it to good use.

"Thank you, all of you," I said to my friends. "I couldn't have done this without you. We have the Staff of Magnus, at long last. We have vanquished one of the most evil beings that has ever blighted Skyrim. Now, let's run back to our horses, ride as fast as the dragon flies and save our College!"

I raised the Staff aloft and they cheered. Just before we left though, I also stooped to pick up Morokei's mask. It too radiated with power.

I had heard the stories, that the Dragonpriests had been granted masks of infinite power. There were eight of them in all and, it was said, that bringing them all together unlocked something even more powerful.

Maybe I wouldn't go tracking down every other Dragonpriest out there and maybe I wouldn't wear this mask. It felt too much like a part of it's former wearer. But I decided to keep it. It could at least be stored safely at the College.

I slipped it into my travel bag and ran with my companions, leading them up to the top of the stairs, then down again, stopping briefly to rade a nearby chest for gold and valuables (All work and no play, you know.) then through the door next to it.

We sprinted, filled with heart and determination, through the dingy passageways and stairwells back to the top. We didn't care what would get in our way, we had survived the trials of Labyrinthian. Nothing could stop us now. I spoke too soon

As we reached a door, it burst open. Three mages, dressed in the robes of the Thalmor, rushed through it and spread out to block our exit out. They prepared spells to attack, their leader stepping forward.

"Little bit far from your embassy, aren't you fellas?" I said bravely.

"Who are you?" J'zargo demanded. He ignored the question

"So, you made it out of there alive," he said in a slimy voice. "Ancano was right, you are dangerous."

"What, was he too scared to face us himself, so he sent his flunkies?" Onmund taunted. "He's as cowardly as he is power-hungry."

"That is a matter of perspective," replied the Altmer, though he shifted visibly. "I'm afraid we're going to have to take that Staff now. Ancano wants it kept safe. Oh, and he wants you dead. Nothing personal."

I stared at him for a minute. Then, I let out a laugh. I laughed right in his face. I think he was a little unnerved at my reaction, as were his henchmen. After about a minute, I stopped and looked at him, giving my biggest grin.

"And I thought I was the joker here," I said, still chuckling a little. "Now, let me get this straight mister...?"

"Estormo," he said, a little fear creeping into his voice.

"Right, thanks. So Estormo," I continued "you're here to kill us. We, who have just ventured into one of the most dangerous places in Skyrim, fought through skeletal dragons, wispmothers, trolls and a manner of all kinds of vile creatures. We, who have just defeated one of the most powerful magical beings ever to walk this land, retrieved the legendary Staff of Magnus and who outnumber you. You think you can kill us? Really?"

"Well... um, er..." he stammered as what I had said sunk in. I lifted the Staff up, so he could see it.

"My friends here have more skill and talent in magic than you have in your whole embassy. J'zargo, Onmund, show them what I mean."

At my order, the two mages attacked. J'zargo, in a flurry of movement, sent a barrage of lightning bolts at the Thalmor closest to him. Unable to counter from the constant attack, he went down in a matter of seconds, twitching and sparking.

Onmund sent a stream of sparks at his attacker, who juttered and flailed from the attack. He then stopped, closed the distance and drove his sword through the mage's stomach. He slumped on the Nord's shoulder, who pulled out his weapon and let him slump to the floor.

"Brelyna, do you want to help me with this one?" I asked graciously.

"Certainly, Sauron." Smiling slyly, she moved close to my side, raising her hand with flames in it. I parralled by pointing the Staff at him. "A single Thalmor against a mage of house Telvanni and the Dragonborn."

"You feeling lucky, Estormo?" He was shaking, his eyes darting between us all. He shook his head mutely, still shivering. "Good, then I advise you to run. Fast as you can."

He still stood there, so I motioned for Brelyna to fire a shot. That gave him the motivation to scramble back up the passage, whimpering like a frightened puppy. We all laughed at this.

"Good work everyone," I said to them, grinning around at them all. We waited a few minutes, to give the Thalmor time to run, then continued back along the passage.

It led to a ladder, which we climbed up to the surface, coming out back to the main structure of Labyrinthian. Climbing down the ruin, we sprinted through the snow and back out of the entrance, the growls of frost trolls following us as we ran.

The horses were right where we left them, unstolen and unharmed. I ran to the chestnut coloured one that was mine, untied him from the tree and swung up into the saddle.

"Ready guys?" They were all mounted and ready to ride off. "Okay, I have an idea of how to get us back quickly. Everyone group together so you can hold onto me."

We organised ourselves so I was leading, with each person able to at least attach themselves to me somehow. Checking they were all secure, I warned them all to hold on tight.

"WULD-NAH-KEST!" The wind rushed around us as we shot off, the wind whipping around us. Some of my companions screamed at first, but got used to it after a while, whooping and cheering.

We rushed on, as fast as the wind, determination on our spirits and courage in our hearts. We rode with speed, back to Winterhold, back to the College. Ancano was in trouble. The Dragonborn was on his way.


	13. The Eye of Magnus

**The Eye of Magnus**

"Well... that was exhilirating," Brelyna noted, pulling up her hood which had been blown off in the rush.

"Yes, that's one word for it," Onmund replied, looking a little queasy.

We jumped down from our horses, myself giving the others time to recover from our speedy trip, and dashed through the streets to the bridge that led into the College.

It seemed we arrived back just in time. The entire College was surrounded by the same, whirlwind-like energy that had been confined to the Hall of Elements when we'd left. Ghostly remains of the 'magicka wraiths' pooled the ground and there were piles of ashes here and there.

I turned to them as we arrived at the bridge, to give them one final bout of encouragement.

"This is it everyone. You ready?"

"J'zargo is always ready. You should ask Ancano if he is ready for J'zargo." The Khajiit was raring to go.

"I'm not backing down now, a true Nord never does!" Onmund raised his sword to the sky.

"I'm with you until the end." That was enough for me.

"Right then, onwards!" I was about to resume running, when-

"Sauron, wait!" I turned to see Brelyna approaching me. "In case... something should happen, I want to give you something."

"Okay, what is it?" She shifted nervously.

Then, she flung her arms around my neck and kissed me full on the mouth. I felt my heart race faster than I'd ever felt it before, as her soft lips caressed mine. In that minute, nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. It was just her, Brelyna Maryon, the most wonderful and beautiful woman I'd ever met. Then, all too soon, it was over.

I couldn't believe what she had just done. How much courage must she have had to sum up to do that? I was shocked at first, but that shock turned to happiness when it dawned on me: she _did _feel the same way.

She stood there, shifting nervously, unsure about what she had just done. I gave her my sincerest smile, which she gratefully returned.

"Your gift is much appreciated," I said to her. "If we survive this... when we survive this, I'll have to return the favour."

"I'll hold you to that," she replied, with a wink.

"Off we go then!" I resumed the run across the bridge.

As we sprinted across, I saw the flashes of spells being cast and the glow of a wraith. My companions rushed ahead, unleashing a barrage of spells on the creature, which went down in seconds.

Tolfdir, Arniel Gane and Faralda looked on in utter astonishment. Then greeted us gladly at our timely aid and return. I rushed to the old wizard, who smiled broadly at the sight of me.

"You survived," he said, sounding relieved. Then, asking with trepidation: "You have it then?"

"See for yourself." I held the Staff of Magnus so he could see it.

"My word..." He gazed on it in awe. "Incredible. Let us hope it is as powerful as the Psijiics believe."

"Indeed." I looked around at the meager sum of mages. "Is this it? Where's everyone else?"

"They are in Winterhold, protecting the inhabitants within the buildings. We've been here trying to break through this, but nothing is working. That Staff is our only hope. Let us pray your trip to Labyritnthian was worth it."

"Well, I'll need to thank Mirabelle later," I told him. "We wouldn't have been able to enter without her help."

"She... she didn't make it." The news hit me like a blow to the face. "When it became clear we would have to fall back, she stayed behind to cover our escape."

Another result of a maniac's quest for power. She had given her life for the College and the mages that taught here, to save them from Ancano. Like Savos, I was going to make sure it wasn't in vain.

"Come on then, let's get in there." I approached the whirling wall of magic.

I looked at the Staff. It was time. I raised it to point at the ward, tuned into magic held within it's wooden form and channelled that energy forward. The end lit up with a brilliant light, as a stream of lightning burst from the crystal.

It felt incredible, wielding this much power. I could feel the magicka being siphoned away from the ward, into the Staff and into me. It didn't take long for the ward to collapse and vanish.

I heard a cheer rise from the mages, as I advanced forward. I repated the same process on the next wall, draining the magicka that held it there until it vanished. Yes, with the power I held, nothing could stop me now. I was invincible, possessing infinite power and I-

I blinked and shook my head. I had to be careful not to let this power go to my head. If I did, I would become like Ancano, obsessing over it and maybe even hurting those around me. I calmed myself, reminding myself of who I am, then continued.

Leading my merry band of mages, I led the charge into the courtyard, past the statue of Arch-Mage Shalidor and burst through the wooden doors into the Hall of Elements.

The gate was shut, but I kicked it open. There stood Ancano, arms spread out, eyes wild and mad, his bone-white hair and black robes flapping around him, energy from the Eye flowing into him. Except that, now, he seemed to radiate the magicka he was absorbing, like the Eye itself.

The artifact in question was acting more violently. It was rotating faster, glowing brighter and the humming noise it made was like a swarm of angry bees. Chunks of stone were had fallen from the ceiling, and the ground around it was shaking. This had gone too far. We had to act now.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ancano, I must ask that you be removed from College premises." While this was a jest, I was trying very hard to contain my anger.

He turned to me when I spoke. His eyes were glowing brightly, both from the magic he had absorbed and the hunger to possess even more. I'd forgotten how much I hated that arrogant look, and how much it made my skin crawl. He laughed decisively at my words.

"You've come for me, have you?" His tone was mocking and arrogant, his voice echoing. "You think I don't know what you're up to? You think I can't destroy you? The power to unmake the world at my fingertips, and you think you can do anything about it?"

At that moment, my anger for him abated and I came to a sudden realisation. The power of the Eye had completely corrupted him, driven him to madness. I wasn't sure if he could actually handle the power that he held. He was as much a danger to himself as he was to us.

I didn't have much chance of succeeding with what I had in mind, but I think it was worth a try regardless. At least then I could say that I had tried.

"Ancano, can't you see what you're doing? What you've done?" He seemed to falter a little. "This is a power no man was meant to have. You can't control it, no-one can. It's already killed so many and it's going to kill more, if you don't stop. There's still a chance for you to end this madness. Please, just give it up. Let it go. Before it's too late."

I held his gaze as he stared at me. His superior stature seemed to fade away a little. Conflict arose in his eyes, deliberating between ultimate power and doing the right thing. At first, it seemed like he would let it go.

Then, his expression hardened into anger, making it clear the conclusion he had come to.

"No! You are trying to confuse me, aren't you? You want it for yourself!" He flung his arms back out. "This power is mine to control, mine to reshape the world!"

"Then, you leave me no choice." I motioned with my hand.

Tolfdir, Brelyna, J'zargo and Onmund all unleashed a wide array of different spells on the Thalmor agent. Every single one of them struck him dead-on... and had absolutely no effect whatsoever.

"I am beyond your pathetic attempts at magic! You cannot touch me!"

I needed to think. There had to be someway to lessen his power, to make him vulnerable. While the Staff was powerful, I doubted it would have any more effect than the efforts of the others.

Wait, the Staff! Of course! What I needed to look into Magnus's Eye without being blinded. Just like the Augur of Dunlain told me. There was only one thing I could do.

I turned the Staff to the Eye and let loose its power on the orb. To my relief, it worked. The stream of energy that was flowing into Ancano lessened, the Eye glowing less brightly.

"Enough!" Ancano swiped out with his hand and a green bolt of energy shot from it.

I dived aside to avoid it, but it wasn't aimed at me. I heard myself cry out as my companions were paralysed and fell to the floor in the positions they stood in. I knew they weren't hurt, but that didn't make me less angry.

"Still you persist?" He broke off the energy flow and strode to face me. "Come then. See what I can do now!"

"Just try it," I retorted. I raised a ward as the Thalmor sent a lightning spell at me, successfully blocking it.

I noticed that I felt more powerful too. Perhaps the connection with the Eye and the Staff bolstered my own magical abilities. At least I knew now that I had a chance against him.

I responded with a blast from the Staff. It missed and Ancano sent volleys of lightning at me. I ran as the bolts exploded around me, sending chunks of the floor flying. I sprinted halfway around the Eye, counter-attacking with a firebolt.

It struck him, causing him to revile in pain. He recovered quickly, pointing his finger at a chunk of rock. He swiped through the air and sent it flying towards me. I shot it out of the air, reducing it to pebbles. Other rocks received the same treatment, until Ancano resumed a magical bombardment.

The Eye really had increased his power exponentially. Even though I was getting a bit of it too, Ancano was still going to be a formidable opponent. Those lightning spells were far more powerful than they should have been, and I'd just have to hope than none of them would hit me.

Blocking his current attack with another ward, I could feel my strength diminishing. I raised my Staff hand and managed to get a glancing shot at the leg. It was enough to make him stumble and leave an opening. Taking my chance, I tossed three firebolts at him. Again, they didn't have much effect, other than some discomfort for him.

Despite this, he still had the energy to send another volley of lightning bolts, sending me scrambling for cover, as he cackled with amusement. I dove behind a pillar, taking cover from the attack.

"Come on Ancano, is that the best you've got?" I called out.

"This is only the smallest fraction of my power!" A flash as another lightning bolt hit the stone.

"Maybe you should use the bigger fraction then!" I jumped out, sending two firebolts at him.

"Pitiful!" He blocked them both with a casual wave of his hand. "I expected more from the mighty Dragonborn!"

"Funny, because using power for your own selfish ends was just what I expected from you." I grinned at him. "Don't you just love happy coincidences like that?"

"Do you ever SHUT UP?" I was blown backwards as a bolt hit me in the chest.

Despite the pain, I rolled to the side to avoid the next blast. He was certainly persistent I'd give him that much. Once again doing a strafe routine, I sent more fire attacks at him. Some hit, some were blocked but they didn't really do much to hurt him.

Then, I had some unexpected help. I heard the small screeches as a pair of magicka wraiths materialized in the room. Great, I'd thought, just what I need right now. They gave a few loops in the air and charged, straight at Ancano.

When they reached him, they began to siphon energy from him. Clearly surprised, he sent wild attacks that completely missed. He began to weaken as they drained his strength, collapsing on his knees. This was my chance. I charged forward, about to perform an assault of my own.

Suddenly, Ancano gave a loud cry. He flung his arms out and a shock-wave of energy shot out of him. The wraiths shook and screeched, exploding in the air. I myself was blown backwards by the force of it, hitting the floor hard. Okay, that was impressive.

"Meddling insects!" He shouted furiously. "None can withstand the power I possess! I am a god!"

"Pretty crappy god!" I called out, leaping aside as his witty response came in the form of lightning bolts.

Right, it was time to show him what I could do, as the Dragonborn. Charging at him, I built the power up in my throat. He tried to beat me off, but I still managed to get close enough to do this.

"FUS-RO-DAH!" Unrelenting Force hit and blew him off his feet, mirroring my previous fall as he hit the floor.

I know you're not supposed to strike a man when he's down, but I think a bit of chivalry could be sacrificed here. I hit him a few times with firebolts, drawing closer as I did. I was going to give him one, good burst from the Staff. I was almost there...

Then, I felt a hard _smack _as a rock hit my head. Dazed and confused, I tried to find Ancano, but felt a tingling pain as he hit me with a lightning spell. One large jolt sent me crashing back to the floor. Twitching a little, I saw a slightly burnt Ancano getting back to his feet.

"Impressive," he said slowly, "but you cannot hope to match me. Surrender to my power!"

I managed to block the next attack with a ward, but I barely had the power to maintain it now. Quickly scrabbling to my feet, I ran to once more avoid the various attacks that he sent at at me

Diving to the floor to dodge another attack, I realised I'd need to use the wooden rod in my hand to stop him completely. Still feeling a tingling sensation in my chest, I pushed myself back up, pointing the Staff of Magnus as I did. This time, my aim was true.

The beam struck him in square on. He stumbled as I kept up the attack, draining his power from his body. If I could just hold him here, I could stop him for good. He was weakening, he wouldn't last much longer now...

But he was still able to attack. I felt a sharp pain as bolt of electricity hit my hand, causing me to drop the Staff. I went for it, but another sent it flying across the room, well out of reach.

I turned back to attack, but was hit by a stream of sparks. My body shook from the jolts of energy running through my body. It stopped and I collapsed to my knees, looking up to see Ancano standing over me.

"Your efforts are wasted. Now... die!" He raised his hands to finish me off.

"Oh come on Ancano," I said, grabbing the leather hilt in my belt, " Give me some credit. I couldn't beat you, but at least I had a good stab at it!"

I whipped out my dagger and drove it into his side. He yelled in pain as I yanked it out and stood back up. Now, to see how well this worked. I felt a cold chill rise in my throat. With one word, I let it out.

"IIZ!" To my delight, he literally froze as ice covered his body.

As he fell to the floor, I sprinted to the Staff. I pumped my legs as hard as I could, if I could just make it. I heard the ice break just as I grabbed it, spun around again and pointed it at him.

"No... NO!" He tried to cast a spell, but I was quicker.

Once again, I struck him with the power of the Staff. Due to his wound and the shock from the cold, I think his ability to fight was weakened. But I wasn't going to let up. I continued the bombardment, intensifying the beam, willing it to destroy him.

Ancano cried out as he grew weaker and weaker from the attack. He fell on his knees and I noticed something else. His skin seemed to be flaking, no it was. His auburn complexion became greyer in places, these parts crumbling into dust. He was falling apart, quite literally.

"No, no..." He looked up desperately at me. "Please, please Sauron. Have mercy!"

"You had your chance," I replied. In my other hand, I sent a firebolt at him, hitting him with a _whump_. "That's for Savos Aren." _Whump! _"That's for Mirabelle Ervine!" _Whump! _"That's for the College!"

With one last cry, Ancano fell. As he hit the floor, the remainder of his body collapsed into ash. His robes, blackened and burned, lay crumpled atop them. It was done. Justice was served. Ancano was no more.

Looking at the pile of dust that had once been an Altmer, I almost felt sorry for him. In the end, the power had consumed him and ultimately killed him. But then I remembered who he had killed to achieve this power, how many lives he'd put in danger. This had been for them, to end his power-hungry quest and that was good.

Turning my gaze from him, I looked to my friends. To my relief, the spell Ancano placed on them had ceased and they were getting to their feet. I approached them, helping them to their feet. They were slightly dazed from the effects of the spell. Despite this, Tolfdir still smiled proudly at me.

"Well done, my lad!" Tolfdir praised, as I helped him up. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you, sir. But what about the Eye? What should we do now?"

The orb in question, rather than reverting to normal was getting worse. The various shaped panels that made it up had come apart, and were now floating eerily around the bright light held within it. The humming had grown louder, it's glow brighter.

"I... I don't know," the elderly mage said in dismay. "Ancano is gone, but whatever he to the Eye has done doesn't seem to have stopped. I have no idea what to do!"

I felt a slight feeling of panic. There was no-one here to act, no-one to tell as to what to do next. No, that wasn't completely true. There was me. I knew that I had to do what I could to save the College.

"We're going to have to get out of here," I said decisively. "Tolfdir, you get these three out of here. I'm going to stay and try and use the Staff to stabilise the Eye."

"Sauron, that's madness!"

"It's also the only plan we have," I pointed out. "Now, go! I'll do what I can here."

"Sauron-"

"Brelyna, please don't argue with me. Just go!"

"No, Sauron! Look!" I turned to look where she was pointing.

A man in elegant, cream-coloured robes had materialised before the Eye. So, they had shown up after all. When he turned around, I was surprised to see that he was smiling. Smiling at me.

"Now what's going on?" Tolfdir asked, bewildered. I ignored him and ran to meet him.

"Quaranir!" I stopped at him. "We did it!"

"We knew you would succeed," the monk said proudly. "Your victory here justifies our belief in you. You have proven yourself more than worthy to guide the College of Winterhold."

"Wait, hold on. 'Lead the College?' What do you-" I waved the question away. "Actually, never mind now. What about the Eye? It's going nuts!"

"Indeed." He smiled with amusement. "The Eye has grown unstable. It cannot remain here, or else it may destroy your College and this world. It must be secured. Ancano's actions have proven that the world is not yet ready for such a thing."

"I hear you," I agreed. "What's going to happen to it? Lock it up and throw away the key? I advise a big hole to throw it in, chains and locks. Big ones."

"That will not be necessary," he chuckled. "We shall safeguard it... for now. You now have the opportunity to maintain the College, and carry on with your lives. You have our gratitude, Arch-Mage."

What did he just say? Arch-Mage? Me? These words began to sink in, as two more Psijiics appeared and took up positions around the Eye. Quaranir stepped away, moving to join his brothers.

"Wait!" I called out. "I can't be Arch-Mage! You must have made a mistake somewhere!"

"The Psijiic Order doesn't make mistakes," he replied. His tone, however, was gentle and encouraging. "Do not fear, Sauron. We have faith in you. We always have."

"But how can that be enough?" I yelled desperately. "Who has the belief that I can do this?"

"Your father does." I stopped dead, sure I had misheard him. "He has been watching you, ever since he passed on. He believes that you, more than anyone, can do this. He told us so himself."

I was dumbstruck. With everything else they could do, I guess communion with dead souls wasn't so hard to believe. I felt tears well up in my eyes. But Quaranir wasn't finished.

"He gave us a message to send," he continued. "He is more than a little surprised you are the Dragonborn, but he always knew you were destined for greatness. He is pleased that you have become the man he'd always hoped you'd be, and that you remembered all he taught you, not just about magic. He is very proud of you, and he loves you very much."

That did it. The tears began to flow down my cheeks, and I felt smile grow on my face. There was only one thing I could say: "Thank you."

"From all your efforts, we thought one final reward was due to you. Oh, and one other thing he told us: keep a better eye on your foster sister. She's getting into more trouble than she's worth." He smiled wider as I chuckled, and bowed his head. "Good luck, Sauron Dredena, and farewell."

They stood around the Eye, their hands raised to the sky. In their palms, balls of light began to shine. These grew brighter and engulfed the Eye in their glow. They grew so bright, I had to cover my eyes. By the time light levels were normal, they had gone. The Psijiics, the Eye, everything. Like they were never here.

Everyone was silent for the longest time, processing what had happened. Then, they began to cheer and clap as they realised that they were now safe. Ancano was dead, the Eye was gone and the College was saved. Smiling and cheering, they rushed over to me and I was soon shaking hands, receiving slaps on the back and, in the case of Brelyna, a kiss on the cheek.

"You've done it!" Tolfdir said, shaking my hand. "The College is safe again, thanks to your work."

"That's not quite true, sir." They stared at me, puzzled. I then drew Onmund, J'zargo and Brelyna to me, stretching my arms so they encompassed around them. "The College is safe, thanks to _our _work. Everyone here contributed to keeping the College and Winterhold safe. Some even gave their lives, to ensure our safety. But I couldn't have done this without the help of my fellow apprentices."

"Well said!" Tolfdir smiled at them all. "You've all done your part, perhaps your friends more than any of us. So, congratulations to all of you."

"Thank you, sir," they replied, all looking pleased with themselves. Then, Onmund spoke. "But let's not forget who it was that ultimately defeated Ancano, who led us on the quest to find the Staff and who made sure we all made it back alive."

"Exactly!" Brelyna embraced me, planting another kiss on my cheek. "You can't not accept the credit this time."

"Alright, alright," I admitted, grinning around at them. "Thank you, all of you."

"I daresay your father and the Psijiics are right," the old wizard continued. "There's no-one more deserving to be Arch-Mage, in my opinion."

Still feeling emotional from my dad's message, I began to feel choked up again. "R-really? You truly think so?"

"We all do," Brelyna assured me. "And we don't think you deserve it, we know you do."

"Here, the key to the Arch-Mage's quarters." Tolfdir handed the metal key, which I clenched in my fist. "Consider it, and the robes of the Arch-Mage, to be yours."

I still couldn't quite believe it. Me, the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. I'd need a while to get used to this. For now, I knew just what to do first. I walked to Tolfdir and inclined my head to him, as a sign of respect.

"Then, as my first act as Arch-Mage, I name you, Tolfdir, to be Master Wizard."

"Oh my..." He appeared shocked at first. Then, he smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Arch-Mage. I am honored that you would choose me. I shall be here to provide advice, should you need it."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get changed." They stood back and let me leave

With the robes of the Arch-Mage folded under my arm, I approached the door that led to the Arch-Mage's chamber, turned the key in the handle and pushed the door open. I climbed up the stairs, stopped and looked around. There were Savos's robes, folded on his bed, waiting to be worn. I carefully picked them up, feeling the soft material it was made of.

It was oddly fitting, now that I thought about it. I had Savos Aren's circlet, amulet, robes and now his quarters. It felt strange, having all of this. It almost didn't feel right, like walking on his grave. I thought that I wasn't worthy enough to accept this position, like I had before. I was tempted to ask them to pick someone else.

But my father's message lingered in my mind. He believed in me, as did the Psijiics, the other mages. Brelyna. If they thought that I was good enough for the job, then I'd take it and do it proudly. For them.

I set the Staff of Magnus against the wall, along with my bow and travel bag. I slipped out of my Novice robes, folded them away, then donned the robes of the Arch-Mage. They were certainly comfortable and warm. I was ready to accept the responsibilities and duties that came with them.

I could feel that was a magical enchantment upon them, the kind that allowed me to recover magicka faster. It was even stronger than the one on my Novice robes. That would definitely be useful.

There was a knock on my door. I think I knew who it would be.

"Come in!" I called. The door swung open, to reveal my friends.

Brelyna was the first to reach me. She ran up and flung her arms around me with such force, I was almost knocked off my feet. I returned the hug, looking to see her face lit up with that radiant smile I always liked seeing.

"Congratulations, Sauron," she said proudly, stepping back. "You really do deserve this. Those robes look good on you."

"Thank you, Brelyna." She glowed at this.

"Yes, well done Sauron," Onmund congratulated, shaking my hand. "You saved the College and ensured Skyrim still has a place for magic. Even though some won't thank you for it."

"Too true, my friend, too true." I laughed and looked to the Khajiit. "Anything to say, J'zargo?"

He shifted and shrugged. "J'zargo was hoping to be named Arch-Mage. Still, there is always next time." He gave me a smile. "J'zargo is happy for you, Sauron. He believes you will make a fine Arch-Mage. Perhaps, even more so than J'zargo himself."

"High praise," I remarked, chuckling a little. "Thanks. Now, as promised..." I went to the wall, took the Staff of Magnus and handed it to him. "Here you are, for one day."

J'zargo stared in utter shock. At first, he laughed unsurely. Then, when he realised that it wasn't a joke, he approached, looking the Staff up and down. It was like he was trying to convince himself it wasn't a trick.

"You... you mean it?" he asked.

"I do. I always keep my promises and my promise to you was that I let you borrow the Staff of Magnus, for one day."

His spirits raised a little. He reached out tentatively, about to take the Staff in his hand. It stopped just short of the handle, remained for a few seconds, then dropped to the Khajiit's side.

"No, J'zargo cannot accept this." Now, it was my turn to be shocked.

"W-what? Why not?"

"Because, J'zargo has realised something." He took a deep breath. "In many ways, J'zargo and Ancano were alike: ambitious, eager to prove ourselves and desiring power. Ancano got this power, but it drove him mad. It made him hurt, even kill, those around him, to keep it. In the end, it destroyed him. J'zargo fears that, if he takes this, the power will consume him too. He does not wish to hurt his friends... or be responsible for their deaths."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And it was coming from J'zargo. At that moment, I felt an overwhelming sense of pride and respect for him. Not many people, especially him, would have admitted that. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"J'zargo, that's good of you to say so." He perked his head up. "But let me tell you this; you are nothing like Ancano. Sure, you can be arrogant, competitive and ego-centric, but that's not all there is to you. You have a good heart. You're loyal, steadfast, brave and, on top of that, a very skilled and talented mage, with great potential.

"You're not like Ancano. You're better than Ancano. He had the chance to turn down that power, but he didn't and it destroyed him. You've done something very few would have done, and because of that, I know that I can trust you with this." I handed him the Staff again, placing it in his hand. "There. Just try not to break anything."

He gazed in awe at the magical artifact he held. He seemed to be unable to quite believe that he was holding it. He looked up at me, gave a satisfied smile and, to my surprise, placed back against the wall.

"No," he said simply. "J'zargo will leave this here. You know the value of power, Sauron, but you do not let it corrput you. J'zargo feels that you are better entrusted with it, than he. Besides" he said with a grin, "J'zargo now knows that he is a powerful and skilled wizard, what need has he of a Staff? He does not need a staff to prove how great he is. He can prove it, show his own worth!"

"Yeah, but that said, you will need a new one to replace the one destroyed in Labyrinthian," I pointed out.

"Hm, good point," he agreed. "J'zargo will acquire one tomorrow, perhaps. It is too late now, and he needs his rest." He bowed to me. "Good-night, Arch-Mage Sauron. And thank you." With a flick of his tail, he left for bed.

"I think I'll get some sleep too," Onmund said, with a yawn. "Sleep well and congratulations again." Following J'zargo, he left through the door, shutting it behind him.

That left only me. And, of course, Brelyna. She was standing by the tree at the centre of my quarters, staring at the magical lights that floated there. At least, that was the image she hoped to portray. I noticed her eyes flicker to me briefly. She had waited intentionally, to get me on my own.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, along with a fluttering in my stomach. My thoughts turned back to that kiss she gave me, to what I'd said before we charged into the College to battle Ancano. What was she expecting from me now? What was I supposed to do.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I walked over to her, standing by her side. She turned her head to face me, her eyes glowing as bright as the lights that shone on her.

"So... just you and me now." She laughed awkwardly, then lapsed into embarrassed silence.

"Yep," I replied, as confidently as I could. "You know, you look beautiful in the light." I felt like slapping myself. Why had I said that? Gods, that was stupid!

"Really?" She didn't sound displeased. I looked to see she was smiling. "You really think I look beautiful, don't you?"

"Yes," I mumbled shyly.

"I never really thought about it much myself. So... thank you. That's sweet of you to say so."

"You're welcome." I was relieved that had payed off. There was another moment of silence. I was trying to think of what else to say, but I didn't need to.

"Sauron, can I ask you something?" Her voice was laced with nervousness.

"Sure, go ahead." I tried to make it sound casual, but it probably came out scared. She either didn't notice or didn't care.

"I was just wondering, about when I... you know... before we attacked... when I..." The next part she whispered tentatively, "...kissed you. And from what you said to me, in Labyrinthian and after I... you know... I was just wondering... how do you feel? About me, I mean?"

This was the part I'd been dreading. I knew how I felt about her, how strong it was but I just didn't quite how to say it. I'd never really been in a situation like this, so I didn't really know what to say, or how I should act.

"You know how I feel," I replied. I don't think that was what she wanted to hear and I was right.

"I know but... I need to hear you say it. I need to know." She gazed up at me imploringly, desperately. The same way she had in Whiterun.

"Brelyna..."

"Say it, please."

There was only one thing I could say. One sentence, of three words. Well, one letter and two words. Words that I'd heard spoken by many others, but I never thought I'd say. At least, not to someone like her.

"I love you," I said, as sincerely as I could. "I love you, Brelyna Maryon of House Telvanni. I think I have for a long time, I just didn't realise it. Or know how to say it. Guess I'm just stupid..."

I couldn't keep my gaze on her, so I looked at the floor, waiting for her response. It came, when she took my right hand in her left. With her right hand, she cupped my cheek and lifted my face back up to her own. What I saw made my heart soar like a dragon, high in the sky.

Her deep, ruby-red eyes shone like the sun. They told me that she felt the same, and that she was about to start crying. Her smile lit up her face, brighter than I'd ever seen it before. Though I was a novice at this kind of thing, I think I knew just what to do next, what she wanted me to do.

Holding her with care, like she might break if I didn't and wrapping my hands around her waist, I closed the distance between her and me, sharing a deep, loving kiss. Her feather-soft lips brushed against mine, returning the kiss nervously. She then relaxed a little, deepening it a little, becoming more confident... and more passionate.

I don't know how long we were like that. Days, weeks, months suddenly it didn't matter. What mattered was Brelyna, with me, here and now. Then, we broke apart. But the feeling didn't go away, if anything it was stronger. We were content to just stand there, gazing into each other's eyes.

Then, I spoke.

"Like I said, I keep my promises," I whispered.

"Yes, you do." She sighed contentedly. "That was... wonderful."

"Mmm-hmm. I thought I was pretty good, not meaning to brag."

"No arguments here," she agreed, kissing me again briefly.

"So, can I take it that you feel the same way about me?" I asked jokingly.

"What gave it away?" I laughed a little at her jest. "Yes, I do feel the same way. I love you too, Sauron. I've never felt this way about anyone before and, to be honest, I didn't think I ever would. I didn't think I'd be good enough for anyone."

"You're not just good enough for me." I held her closer. "You're the best I could ever want. No-one could ever even hope to measure up to you, and they'd fail trying. That's how good you are."

"I... I am? Oh, Sauron!" She kissed me again, causing me to stumble a little from the force of it. "Thank you, my dearest Dovahkiin."

"You are most welcome, my beautiful Brelyna." She giggled at the name I gave her. "Well, it's getting late..."

"Yes, and...?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Well, there is room for two in my bed." Her eyes widened when I said this. "Oh, no! I'm not asking you to do... that with me. Not unless you want to, not that you need to. I just wanted to know if you wanted to sleep with me. No, that doesn't sound right... I mean, do you want to get in bed with me? No, that doesn't sound much better... I mean, do you want to lie with me? Gods-dammit! I mean-"

"Sauron, stop!" She was laughing that musical, wonderful laughter of hers from my babbling. "It's okay. I'm not quite ready for... that yet. But, I would love to sleep in you bed with you tonight. After all, it can get rather cold..." She winked at me.

"Well, alright then. I'll let you have a little privacy," I said, heading to the Arcane Enchanter.

I stared resolutely at it, willing myself not to even peek. She deserved respect and I was going to give it to her. She cleared her throat a few minutes later and I turned back around, to see her nestled in the covers.

I realised this was the first time I'd seen her without her hood. Her short, chestnut-brown hair flowed to just past her neck. She looked even more beautiful without it. Smiling nervously at me, she shut her eyes to extend me the same courtesy.

As I slipped out of my robes, I had a feeling I was being watched. Maybe it was just me.

"Are you peeking?" I asked.

"No." A giggle. "Maybe a little. Why, didn't you?"

"No!"

"You liar!"

"I really didn't," I replied in earnest. "I respect you too much, and I let you have your privacy."

"Okay, okay sorry." She shut her eyes again. "Take all the fun out of it," she murmured.

Satisfied, I finished undressing and proceeded to join her under the covers. She opened her eyes again, kissing me on the cheek.

"That's for not peeking. Thank you." She then snuggled up next to me, allowing me to put my arm around her. "Good-night, Arch-Mage."

"Good-night, my love." She sighed again, closing her eyes and resting her head.

Once again, there was that feeling of rightness, being here with her. Asleep in my arms, breathing slowly, her body pressed against mine. I could feel her heart beating in time with mine, her chest rising and falling with her breathing. Yep, this definitely felt right. I could certainly get used to this.

Slowly, but surely, I drifted off into a very comfortable, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>So, our tale is almost at the end. Still the epilogue to come, so don't go anywhere!<p> 


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I am pleased to say that, even though he didn't want to admit it, Jarl Korir doesn't fully blame the College," Tolfdir was saying to me. "He acknowledges that we did our best to protect Winterhold, even if it was from a disaster of our own making."

"Well, it's not like I expected him to give me a hug and a fruit basket," I replied. "We can't hope for miracles, Tolfdir. Little steps first."

"Indeed, Arch-Mage," he agreed. "You certainly handled the proceedings well. Everyone was very impressed with how you acted."

"Glad they think so," I said, smiling at this small success.

Just yesterday, I had spoken to the Jarl and the people of Winterhold about the events that had transpired a week ago. We would have come sooner, but we still needed to repair the damage that Ancano had done during his abuse of the Eye of Magnus, as well as hold a funeral ceremony for Savos and Mirabelle.

There was also a slight aftershock of sorts, following the Eye incident. Near Whiterun, more 'magicka wraiths' had appeared. Taking the Staff of Magnus and my good friends, and girlfriend, we had ventured there, beat them back and sealed the breach before more came through. I'd been busy, let me tell you.

They had, of course, put all of the blame on the College, that we had done it deliberately in an attempt to destroy Winterhold. Some even made reference to the Great Collapse, that we were at it again. The whole crowd might have charged in, baying for our blood, if I hadn't been there to calm them.

I had stepped in, literally into the crowd and set the record straight. I reminded them how we had protected them during the crisis, inside their own homes. If we tried to protect them, why would we have caused the disaster? Ranmir testified, saying how I'd rescued him from certain death.

I went on to say that the events were due to Ancano and his lust for power. I then apologised, on behalf of the College, for tampering with forces beyond our control, but that it was due to the meddling of one man, not the whole College. I told them that we too had our share of deaths, and that they had been to protect the town. They were not the only ones to have suffered.

Thankfully, this had worked. The people were quiet again, no doubt still grumbling about the College and 'those blasted mages.' Well, it was better than nothing. I should have been relaxed, satisfied that this had happened.

But there was still something that dwelled in my mind, something far bigger than a town riot.

"Tolfdir, I'm leaving soon." He stared at me.

"What? Whatever for?"

"You know who I am," I said to him. "What I'm destined to do. They're still out there, gaining strength. Every day, they grow stronger."

"The dragons," he nodded.

"Yes. I don't want to, but I have to, because no-one else can. I need to gain my own strength, to find what I can that'll help me beat them, stop their return. I can't do it here. I need to be out there, learning how. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to go..."

"It's fine, Sauron," he assured me. "I understand entirely. Don't worry, I can handle the day-to-day business while you're gone. You get out there, do what you need to do."

"Thank you." I shook his hand gratefully. "I'm going leave the Staff of Magnus here. There's too much risk that it'll be stolen or fall into the wrong hands. Keep it guarded."

"Don't worry, it'll be safe here." He smile sadly. "I shall miss you, Sauron. You've given an old man hope, that there's still good people in the world. I am honored to have taught you."

"It was an honor to be taught by you," I replied. "Thank you, I'll miss you too."

"I'll tell the others your decision. Safe travels, my lad." With that, he left my quarters.

Feeling like I wanted to be back with the common folk, I changed out of the Arch-Mage robes and back into my Novice robes. To be fair, there was still a lot I needed to learn about magic. Might was well be honest. I fastened my dagger, packed the few belongings that I carried that wasn't back at Whiterun or staying here and fixed my bow and quiver on.

The mask of Morokei was back in the College, locked behind a glass case with the staff of Magnus. I had tried it on a few days ago, and discovered that it gave me even more magicka power, allowing it to recover my strength quickly. I decided to letit remain here with the staff, just in case someone more scrupulous got their hands on it. One could never be too careful.

Besides, if I had need of it, I could always come back and get it. I didn't really like wearing it anyway, despite the power it gave. It felt too much like the vile being I had taken it from.

Satisfied I had everything, I walked down the stairs, out into the cold and crossed the bridge into Winterhold. Faralda bade me farewell from her guard spot at the entrance. As I approached Arthur, I stopped and turned to look back at the College. I would certainly miss it, one thing in particular. Well, person really.

Brelyna had been so great with me. She was always willing to talk to me, let me confide in her. She slept in my bed every night, I helped her with her studies and experiments if she needed it. I made sure I always set some time aside to spend with her and it was always worth it.

We had taken another walk back the Shrine of Azura, 'our first date,' she'd said. Where she had first learnt the truth. The skeleton of the dragon we'd slain was still there, being buried by the snow. It was seeing it that reminded me of my duty, my destiny. It was why I hadn't really spoken much to her on the way back. She didn't intrude. I was grateful for that. But I think she knew.

I wished that I could bring her with me. I couldn't bear to think of a single day without her by my side. But I couldn't ask her to drop her studies, pack her bags and follow me on a dangerous quest. Her education was too important. I knew her family certainly wouldn't be happy.

That was why I'd left without seeing her, or J'zargo or Onmund. I didn't want this harder than it already was. It didn't make it any easier though. I'd miss them all, but especially her.

"I'll be back, one day," I vowed to myself. I climbed onto Arthur's back, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

My thoughts drifted to Brelyna. I could still feel her lips on mine, the gentlness of her embrace, her voice calling my name...

"Sauron... Sauron!"

Wait, hold on. That was her voice. I was sure of it. I could hear her, calling out to me. I could see her, running across the bridge like her life depended on it. I leapt off Arthur and found myself running to meet her.

"Sauron, wait!" She stopped when she reached me, panting heavily. She had her travel bag strapped on, her grandfather's bow on her back.

"Brelyna!" I found myself stuttering for a bit, finally asking. "What are doing here?"

"What does look like? I'm going with you!" Her smile faltered, probably because I was looking at her like she'd turned into a frostbite spider. "What's wrong? Don't you want me to?"

"What? No, of course I do!" I told her. "There's nothing I'd want more!"

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"What about your studies?"

"I'm sure I'll learn all sorts of things with you."

"Your parents, what'll they think?"

"They're in Morrowind, what can they do?"

"But-" She raised a hand to silence me. I complied.

"Sauron, I want to go with you. All of my life, my family has decided what I'll do, what decisions I make. They sent me here, expecting me to become as great as my ancestors. No-one asked me what _I _wanted to do, what decisions I think _I_ shoud make . Now, this decision is mine. I love you, and I won't let you shoulder this burden alone. Not anymore. Let me share it with you, fight by your side. I want to go with you and face the dragons. Together."

I stood there for the longest time, not quite believing what I was hearing. Then, I let the smile grow on my face. I grabbed her, this wonderful woman, and kissed her. When we broke apart, she smiled up at me.

"Shall I take that as a yes then?" she asked, flirtingly.

"I think so," I replied. "Brelyna, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me, how happy I am right now. I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "It's the least I can do, my love. You need someone by your side, and I want it to be me."

"So do I." I hand in hand, I led her to her own snowy-white horse, helping her up before getting back on Arthur.

"So, where are we off to first?" she asked.

"Folgunther," I told her. "There's a lost legend and the time has come for it to be found."

"Alright then. Lead on, lover," she encouraged.

Giving her my best smile, I kicked Arthur's sides and led him off with a gentle trot. Hooves hitting the snow behind me came closer and I looked to my left to see Brelyna, smiling from her horse and riding by my side.

So, off we went, leaving Winterhold behind and riding off together. All of these things I had to do, fighting the dragons, going on dangerous quests and helping others, when I could, I didn't feel as nervous about them. Because I was with her, Brelyna Maryon. Because she would be at my side. Because I was no longer alone.

That was enough for me.

* * *

><p>Whew, I'm done! I can finally put a complete stamp on this!<p>

That said, I had a ton of fun writing this story, and I hope I did a good job of it.

A big thanks to my readers and reviewers, including my regular reviewers, Ronin Kenshin and Darvahkiin. Thanks and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading about Sauron's adventures. But don't go anywhere, because it's not over for my Dark Elf Dovahkiin! We will have more of his escapades coming in the future, some shorter ones perhaps.

I may take a break to write a new batch of stories for my sci-fi heroes, the Chosen Ones. They'll be getting a few changes. Still, keep an eye open.

Thanks again, and farewell!


End file.
